


HAMILTON, An American FanFiction (Lams)

by PurgatoryFairy



Series: Hamilton, a reincarnate story [1]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broadway, F/F, F/M, Gayness, Hamilton - Freeform, Linfanboysalot, M/M, Modern AU, Other, President, Reincarnation, Reincarnation AU, alexanderisadorable, hamilton musical, imkindareallyproudofthis, turtle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 59,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurgatoryFairy/pseuds/PurgatoryFairy
Summary: In a world where reincarnates are looked down upon in society, there are the ones who try to change it for the better.  Lin-Manuel Miranda is 5 years into writing his soon to be, hit musical 'Hamilton', and when an unexpected meeting with the very people he was writing about happens, where will their stories lead?Basically a story when Lin befriends the Hamilton crew and they all finish writing the musical, they preform it, and they fight for reincarnate and LGBT+ rights.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Main Ships:  
> LaurensxHamilton  
> LafayettexMulligan  
> JeffersonxMadison  
> MariaxEliza
> 
> Some historical inaccuracies  
> Disclaimer: obviously the Hamilton lyrics aren't mine  
> Second Disclaimer: all of the art work is my friends, all credit goes to him!
> 
> Also Posted on my Wattpad, under the username @AnimesYaoi_FanFics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction!

Normal P.O.V

Alex was flipping through a book about Thomas Jefferson, his rival.  Scuffing at some of the facts written, making mental notes of all of the things that he could use as either blackmail, or to tease him with.  Behind that book was a U.S. History book, which had pen marks all over the inside, marking things that Hamilton needed to learn about, things he could use, and things that were inaccurate.  The boy also had the book 'Alexander Hamilton' by Ron Chernow, tucked underneath his arm.

Hey, he just wanted to know of what people thought of him.

In his backpack he carried a pencil case, his laptop, a couple of filled notebooks and empty ones for school that were along with his law books, so he had no more room for the books he was carrying. 

Alex was currently attending Columbia University, the same university he went to before, however it was just renamed, along with many others from his past life.

At Columbia, reincarnates weren't directly looked down upon.  Like yes, there were going to be people who didn't like them since they got a second, or maybe even third or fourth chance at living a life, but the community there was quite accepting. 

Alex's roommates were his boyfriend, John, along with Hercules and his partner Lafayette.  They all remembered each other.  They all mainly had their memories of their past life, during the 18th century, however there were a few details that each of them couldn't remember. 

Some were small details, but Alex still couldn't remember exactly what had been going through his head the day Burr had shot him.

Oh, and Burr, yeah, he's at Columbia too. 

Alex continued to walk down the path in the park, jotting down another note in the book, not paying attention to where he was going, however neither was the nearly identical individual that was walking towards the boy in the same form, hunched over a book jotting down a note.

Soon, the two collided, sending papers everywhere.  
  
  


Alex's P.O.V

I dropped all of my papers.  Quickly kneeling down with the other person I just bumped into, quickly gathering every sheet and book I saw, even if it was the other's.  Once I collected all of the papers on the ground I looked up, only to be meet with a man who looked kinda like me.  I mean, his hair was shorter, and he was taller, but yeah.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"No worries, neither of us were paying attention.  Lets go sort through this mess on the bench." The man pointed to a near by bench.  I nodded, following him.

I was looking through the papers, separating what was mine and what was his.  However, there were somethings on his papers caught my eye.

_'Burr- I'm the Damn fool that shot him.'_

_'Hamilton won't abandon ship, yo, lets steal their cannons'_

_'How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman...'_

"What is this?" I asked, as I continued to ruffle through the papers, seeing plenty of more names that I recognized. 

"Oh, I'm working on a musical." The other said proudly, taking the papers back, making me frown. 

"But I just saw the names Burr and Hamilton?"

"Yeah, I'm doing a musical about the founding fathers, specifically Alexander Hamilton.  It's going to be a hip-hop musical!" The other said in excitement. "I'm Lin-Manuel Miranda by the way, you can just call me Lin." Lin put his hand out.  I took his hand and shook it.

"Alex.  Uhh, that book is mine." I said as he was putting my book in his bag, looking at Lin as he started to put his 'Alexander Hamilton' book into his bag, not wanting to drop everything again.

"What? I thought-" Lin saw his copy in his bag. "Oh, we both have the same book, you a US history fan?!" Lin laughed, not expecting a real answer. "Yes, very, but what I'm really interested in is that musical you are writing," I stated, leaning over and trying to read more of the papers.

"Oh, well I've been working on this musical for 5 years now.  As soon as I picked up that book," He pointed to the book in my hand.  "The only thing I could think of was a hip-hop musical."

I laughed. "How does one think of that?"

"His story! Its amazing, how does one not think of that?!" I laughed again, I really liked this guy already.

"Well, what do you think of Mr. Hamilton?" I asked, hoping to get a good answer out of Lin, he seemed so excited, like me when I start debating with Jefferson. 

"Well," we started walking at this point, towards the coffee shop were I was supposed to meet Laf, Herc and John at in a couple of minutes, and I was ready to invite Lin as well, I like this guy.

"I see Hamilton as like my.. my Dude."

"Your dude?"

"Yeah, my dude.  We kind of share a story if I do say so.  What he went through in life to get to the point of where he ended.  Everything in his life lined up like an actual story book, it's easy to switch him up for a fictional character of how his story plays out."

"Hey Lin?" I asked, cutting him off, knowing that he was going to go on a huge rant, and we were outside the coffee shop now.

"Do you think that I could help you finish writing this, I think I could help give you a new perspective, a better one even?" I said quickly, putting my hand on the slightly taller man's shoulder.  Lin just froze.

"Well, I don't think that-"

"But you just said I was your dude?!" I whined, and when he looked at me in utter shock I laughed, got him.

"W-what?"

I pulled out my ID.  When you were reincarnated there were tests that someone could do to see if someone is one.  They tested me when I was 5 and I regained my memories about a year later.  I never told anyone who I was really, but I was bullied and look down upon since I was one.

Reincarnates have a double sided IDs. One side has a picture of me and my given name in this life, which was 'Alexander Harrison' which was extremely close, which didn't always happen, but was more common than not.

On the other side, the background was a red, it said my real name and a picture of them if there was one available, and I took my opportunity and used a zoomed in picture of a 10$ bill, because why not. 

If a reincarnate couldn't remember their name, or they weren't given one, the back read 'Name unknown' and if there was no picture, there was either a quick description, or nothing if they could not remember.  

I handed Lin my ID.  He looked at it, then flipped it over, gasping at the sight.  I chuckled.

"So, can I work with you on that musical?" I asked.

"Y-yes my dude... you defiantly can."  I smirked at his jaw as it hung open.  This was going to be an interesting experience.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! First chapter. I already have a couple of other chapters done, so I'll post another soon and the rest about every half week or so. Hope you all like it, this is will also be posted on Wattpad under the username @AnimesYaoi_FanFics, so yes that is me, not someone else. Love you all!
> 
> -Iz


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin meets the squad!

  
Normal P.O.V

Alex watches, a huge grin plastered on his face as Lin holds the other's ID to his chest, practically jumping up and down in excitement.  The shorter male was beaming as John rounded the corner, walking towards the coffee shop, Laf and Herc following behind the shorter, freckled male. 

"Hey Alex!" John called out, waving his arm in the air, nearly nailing Mulligan in the face. Alex grin widened, if that was even possible, as he walked past an ecstatic Lin and towards his boyfriend.  He smothered his boyfriend in a hug quickly before turning back around, only to see Lin still staring at his ID in disbelief. 

"Lin?" Alex questioned, getting no response from the man he had just met mere minutes earlier.  "Lin!" Alex said, patting the man on the shoulder, making Lin look back up, finally remembering that this was real, and that the Alexander Hamilton was standing right in front of him. 

"I still can't believe it!" Lin practically squealed, reluctantly handing Alex's ID back.  "I understand, but there are a couple of other people I want you to meet." Alex said, turning Lin around, to face the rest of the group.  They all looked at Alex with a mixture of confusion and excitement. (Because you know, Alex making a friend instead of another debate partner was a always a plus.)

"Lin, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, John Laurens.  Also that is Hercules Mulligan and his partner Marquis de Lafayette, use they/them pronouns for Laf or we WILL have a problem." Alex said, making Lin nod, still at a loss for words.

"Woah woah woah, Alex, what the hell?!" John squeaked, wanting an explanation for why his boyfriend just gave away their real names, to a random person in the middle of New York, a state that was greatly divided in rights or no rights for reincarnates, or anyone in the LGBT+ community for that matter. 

"Alex, mon ami, what are you doing?" Laf said, putting his large hand right on top of short Alex's head, messing up his already messy pony tail.

"Lets go inside, and I promise that I'll explain everything." Alex stated, sliding out from under Laf's grip, opening the cafe door, allowing the others to go in first.  After everyone ordered something, Alex just getting a black coffee, even though John had told him many times that it will 'Break your soul'.

"Okay Alex, explanation time." Hercules said, half glaring at Lin, who sat on Alex's left, on the inside of the large booth, and John on the other, in the aisle way. 

"My name is Lin-Manuel Miranda, nice to meet you Hercules." Lin stated, putting his hand out across the table, which Hercules shook, a bit awkwardly.  "You can call me Lin if you'd like." Lin stated, sitting back down after he shook Laf's hand as well, however he couldn't shake John's since Alex was sitting between them. 

"Lin can you get some of those papers out?" Lin nodded, instantly grabbing his bag and ruffling through all of the loose papers that were thrown throughout his bag, taking out and setting the 'Alexander Hamilton' book, which made the rest of the group raise their eyebrows.

"Did you give away your name just because he was reading that?" John questioned, hitting his boyfriend over the head.  Alex grumbled, retying his hair up, since at this point it was extremely frizzy and messy. 

"No, Lin is writing a musical!" Alex exclaimed, a little too loud.  Lin passed them each a paper, including Alex, who received the opening song.  They all read them over.

"I've been working on this project for nearly 5 years now, I'm still trying to figure out some of the lyrics, and I am barely in to Act 2, but now hopefully it'll go a lot quicker with Alex helping." Lin said, excitement ringing through his voice.

"Yep! I can help you out for the lyrics, and I have plenty of more people to introduce you too! Just come to college with us and hang out, G. Wash should be okay with you sitting in on a couple of our classes and debate club if you'd like." Alex said, looking towards the rest, getting a slight nod from each.

"Wait, G. Wash, you don't mean-?"

"Yes, yes I do.  We call him G. Wash because no one knows that HE is back yet, and he'd like to keep it that way, at least until he needs to, same with the rest of us." Alex said, gesturing to the group.

"To be honest, most of us that you've written about are back, but we don't want to publicly announce it quiet yet, however~" Alex looked at John, and mischief glint in his eyes. "This could be the perfect opportunity to come out to everyone." Alex smirked, watching as all of their faces had a shocked expression on all of them.

"Well," Lin smirked, pulling out another notebook, which had lyrics scribbled throughout it. "Lets get started."  
  
  


Three hours later and multiple cups of coffee, they had to stop. "Alex, we are supposed to meet up with the Schuylers at their apartment." Laf said, knowing that Alex and Lin would both work into the night if someone didn't stop them now.

"Oh yeah," Alex said, pulling out his phone, asking them if he could bring a guest, and the answer was yes, obviously. Eliza was just overjoyed at the fact Alexander made a friend, who he didn't fight with.  This excitement at Alex making a friend was pretty common.

"Lin, you wanna come?"

"Wait, really?" Lin asked.  "Yeah dude, you're pretty cool." John stated.  They had all warmed up to the new member of the group.  Lin planned to go sit in on their lecture by Washington tomorrow with the rest of them, but he really didn't think that he'd get to meet anyone else.

"Anyways, the whole gang will be there, we can tell them about the plan." Alex stated, slipping on his jacket as he slid out of the booth.  "O-Okay, lets go then, but I'll have to cut it short, I live over an hour away." Lin said as he followed the rest of the group.

"If you want to just crash on our couch that'll be fine, the class is at 9 A.M tomorrow anyways." Hercules offered.  "Really?"  Herc nodded.  "I don't see why not, you could borrow either Alex's or John's clothes, and we got some extra blankets."

"Thank you so much." Lin was ecstatic at this point.  Like, he didn't even know these people were alive a couple of hours ago, and now all of a sudden he was invited to go meet more of the people that he's been researching and writing about.  Not only that, but he was invited to stay at their apartment, go to classes with them, and they already have a basic plan in mind for how to help reincarnates get rights and stop being discriminated against.  

 

It was only a 15 minute walk to the Schuyler sisters' apartment, and when they got there, they were the last ones to show up.  "Ahh, Laffy!" Thomas exclaimed, going up and hugging his brother.

Ahh yes, his brother.

"Why do they look nearly identical?" Lin asked Alex in confusion.

"Well, you see, Jefferson and Laf are brothers in this life- twins to be exact.  Thomas was sent to America soon after birth, and they didn't meet each other until Jefferson went back to France at 17 years old, when they remembered, and then they both headed here." Alex paused. "Even though I hate Jefferson, he's a bit more, tolerant."

"Hammy, you talking shit about me?" Jefferson sneered, looking over to Alex.

"You betcha Jefferson!" Alex shot back.

"Alex!" Angelica snapped.  "What did we say about last names in front of-" Angelica cut herself off as she pointed to Lin, who raised an eyebrow.

"Who's that?"

"Angelica."

"Schuyler?" Lin asked, not watching his mouth, just like Alex.

"Yep, that's Eliza and her girlfriend Maria Reynolds and that's Peggy." Alex pointed them out, the other three girls throwing either a quick smile or wave to the newcomer.

"Why is Alex throwing our names around?" Angelica asked, more like demanded, John. "He'll explain in a minute."

"Where is Burr, Madison and Theo?" Alex asked.

"We're here!" Theo shouted from the couch.  "Ah, well Lin this is Aaron, Theodosia and James, but he usually goes by Madison." Alex said as he pointed out each person as he said their respective name. 

"Oh," Alex turned, pointing to the last person who was getting a drink from the kitchen. The boy had short, dirty blonde hair and was wearing ripped, black, skinny jeans. He also had a dark grey shirt with a cartoon golden and red sparkly crown as well as sporting many piercings on his ears, all black studs or loops. The guy kind of had he 'emo/punk' look. "That is George King III, I'm guessing you know who that is?" Alex smirked as he watched Lin's face go from excited to in pure shock.

"Are you joking?" Not believing this punk like kid could have once been THE KING OF BRITAIN!!!!!!!

"My good sir, why would you think I would do such a thing to you?!" Alex stated, dramatically placing his hand over his heart.  "This is just a lot."

"Yeah I know buddy, but you are the one who started this." John laughing, clapping Lin on the back.  The 5 laughed, however they were stopped when Eliza was suddenly in front of Alex.

"Alexander?" Alex hummed in acknowledgment, "Would you care to explain." It wasn't a question.

"Ahh yes, this is Lin-Manuel Miranda, goes by Lin, and lets just say he knows who each and every one of us are."

"Wow, make me sound like a stalker."

"Shut up," Alex shot back, launching into a long explanation of what Lin was working on, as well as their plan for using it as a way to get reincarnates and the LGBT+ community more rights and less discrimination. 

The basic plan, when the musical comes to the stage, they don't know if it'll be a hit or not, but obviously the hope is that it will be.  If that is the case, the plan is for Lin, and whoever he decides to be the cast, but then they plan to switch them out with themselves at a point.  The goal is going to find people who are exceptionally talented, have an amazing personality and embody who they'll be on stage, however they wanted to make sure that the people looked somewhat the same, meaning that hopefully they could trick the audience into thinking that they never really switched out in the first place. 

After the cast switches with the incarnates, the plan is that the people will love it so much, that they will accept them into the community, as well as others.

After nearly an hour of explaining, everyone was on board, including George and Burr, which took some persuasion to get them to agree. 

The only person that they needed to get in on it....... was George Washington.  They all shared a History class, taught by George.  Why? Because the other teacher refused to teach reincarnates, and George only had one class, plus he liked to keep tabs on everyone- well most. 

Angelica, George, Burr and Theo were Seniors, so they had held off on the class so they could take it with the rest of their friends (Or because Washington made them).  Jefferson, Lafayette, Hercules, Madison, Maria and Eliza were juniors.  Leaving Peggy and John as sophomores and Alex as the only freshman.  However Alex being Alex, he was taking junior level classes and was scheduled to graduate at the same time as the rest of the juniors, even in pre-law.

Which pissed John and Peggy off, because that means that they'd be the last to graduate. 

Lin was a bit older than everyone else, having graduated 4 years ago. 

After a couple hours of hanging out and talking, Lin felt like he fit right into the group.  When they all separated around 10pm Alex was exhausted!

The 5 finally walked back to the apartment that they shared on campus, Alex stumbled into the room.  "Baby girl, when was the last time you got a good nights rest?" John asked, holding his partner's shoulder to keep him from falling or tripping on something.

"Uhhhh, did I come to bed last night?" Alex asked sheepishly.

"No mon ami."

"Oh, then for about 2 days, hehe."

"Alexander, get changed and meet me on my bed, we can share, Lin I can get you some clothes and you can take Alex's bed.  It should be clean, it's not like he ever sleeps in it anyways."

"It's not like he usually sleeps." Hercules scuffs, taking Laf's hand and dragging them to their shared bedroom, where the two beds were currently pushed together.

"Really, I wouldn't want to intrude on you two." Lin said.

"Nah, it's fine, we aren't going to do anything.  I have to share a bed with Alex to keep him from getting up in two hours and go typing."

"I've always wondered how much he could write if he just had a laptop?" Lin thought aloud.

"Too much." John whined, waving Lin over as they head to the further bed room.

"Thanks again for all of this."

"No problem, my dude." Alex smirked, making Lin chuckle.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supper long chapter OMG, 2282 words! Hope you all love it and keep reading this story, love you all!  
> -Iz


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin goes to G. Wash's class

Lin's P.O.V

I borrowed a pair of Alex's jeans and a t-shirt from John.  We were headed across campus for the 9am US History class, taught by George Washington.  I was told he goes by Mr. Wishler, but some of them also just called him George, because I guess he is okay with that.

I kept walking, looking at the beautiful scenery, however I stopped when Laf pulled on my arm, dragging me into the building I was almost starting to walk past.

"I swear to God, you and Alex are like the same person." they mumbled, pulling me towards the building, John and Alex following, their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders.

When we entered the building, I couldn't help but look around, seeing all of the faces of the people that I had talked to last night, along with plenty of new faces.

"Ahhh, son, who did you bring with you?" A large, tall man said, asking Alex.  The man was bald and looked down at the shorter, raising an eyebrow.

"I told you, don't call me son." Alex said with a stern voice, that was definitely being added somewhere.  "And this is Lin, he is going to sit in on a couple of classes, as well as debate club." The shorter stated.

"Is he even enrolled in Columbia?"

"No, but I'll explain everything after class." The other promised, grabbing both John and I by the wrists, dragging us past George and towards the balcony where the class sat, near the rest of the group.

George just shrugged, making his way to his desk in the front of the room, sorting through some of his papers, a faint smile appearing across his face.  To be honest, George looked and acted nothing like you think the first President of the United States would.

For God's sake the man was wearing a t-shirt and a flannel over it, half buttoned, and dark wash jeans.  I guess he has gotten to that point in the year where he no longer feels the need to look nice for his students, which makes sense, I think.

"So that was once the General?" I said, not completely realizing that I had said that aloud.  The whole group of incarnates laughed. "Yeah, I can understand how people wouldn't know that." Eliza stated, laughing quietly as the man standing at the front of the classroom tried to quiet down the small, but rowdy classroom.

"Okay, so as you all know we just finished the last chapter, so now we are heading into the Revolutionary area." Washington said with a smirk, the reincarnates behind me lightly giggled, knowing that this chapter was going to be as breeze. 

Well, THEY DID LIVE IT DAMMIT!!!

"Today I'll be lecturing about the beginning of the Constitution for the new nation . They were supported by many of essays that were written by a couple of individuals, does anyone know who they were?" George asked, shooting a glare at the reincarnates, telling them to not answer the question.

Alex had opened his mouth to shout the answer, but John was quicker, and covered his mouth and pet his hair.  Alex struggled a bit until he finally just sighed into his boyfriend's hand and relaxed against his body, giving up.

No one was raising their hands however, but then Washington's eyes landed on me. "Ah, what about you, if you are going to sit in on my classes, I hope that you know about we are talking about.  Do you happen to know what these essays were.....?"

"Lin."

"Yes Lin, well, do you?"

"Yes sir, the essays were called the Federalist Papers.  The plan was to write 25 essays that would be anonymously published to he public defending the new US Constitution, but in the end they wrote 85 in the span of 6 months.  John Jay wrote 5 before he got sick, James Madison wrote 29, and Alexander Hamilton wrote the other 51." I stated proudly as I watched Washington smile.

"There we go, that is correct son." I smiled inwardly at being called 'son' by the man that helped bring our nation to freedom from the British.

"Nice job." Alex said, patting me on the back.  
  
  


The rest of the class kind of went by in a hazy blur.  I already knew everything that was lectured on today, and so did the rest of the reincarnates, so we all just kind of kicked back and listened, none of them bothering to take notes like the rest of the class.

Weird glances were thrown at Alex from the other students, because as I guessed, he probably sat there and wrote furiously, every single word that was spit out during the 2 hour long class.

After everyone had left, Alex grabbed my wrist again and dragged me up to the front of the classroom, positioning me right in front of the former US General. 

"Ah, hello Lin, how did you enjoy class?"

"It was great sir."

"Call me George."

"Okay si- George." I said as he put his hand out, letting me shake it. When he grabbed me hand I internally freaked.

Well, more like my inner fanboy took over.

Same thing (not really).

I had a huge grin on my face when Alex spook up.

"So, Mr. G. Wash, we have something's to talk about." Alex stated.

"Where did you even get that name?" George sighed.

"Well, now that mon ami has met Mr. Washington, it's time to go through the plan," Lafayette stated, putting his hands on Hercules' and Alex's shoulders.

"What did you all get up to?"

Alex, once again, went into a longer than needed explanation of the plan and what I was working on. After about 10 minutes of speaking continuously, George quieted him, saying that he'd heard enough.

"So," I started. "Are you in?" I asked, my voice filled with hope as I looked up to the larger man.

"I have to sing and dance in this?"

"Yes, sir- George. But my plan is that you'll have more speaking like lines and more subtle movements like walking rather than dancing in all reality. If anything, Hamilton and Burr have the most lines and the most dancing parts along with Eliza, and Angelica, as well as the company, but others will play the company."

"Wait, why would I have so many lines?" Burr asked. He had been reluctant to even join, hence I didn't tell him what I had planned.

"Well, besides Hamilton you're the second main person. You were constantly in contact with each other, you were his first friend, also you two always had little rivalries going, plus you are the person who..... you know.... shot him." I ended in a whisper, not knowing how it'd make the others feel.

They all kind of looked down, sorrowful looks, but then Burr spoke up.

"I don't know if I ever said it, but I'm sorry for that day, I wish I never had done that." Burr said, putting his hand on Alex's shoulder, Theodosia watching with a sad smile from behind.

Theo had died before Alex, but she probably knew what had happened anyways.

"To be honest Burr, I can't remember that day for the life of me," Alex gave a sad laugh. "I don't know exactly what happened, I don't know what was going through my head, all I know is that I pointed to the sky." Alex said softly, leaning against John, his boyfriend wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist from behind, resting his hands on his stomach, rubbing his boyfriend with his thumb.

Everyone was silent for another moment until George spoke up again. "I'm in." I snapped my head up. "Really?!"

"Yeah, we need to get the people to see us equally. It's like the war and slavery all over again." He whined.

"Yes! Thank you so much!"

"Well, do you want to show me some of these songs you have done?"

"I thought you'd never ask," I laughed, pulling out some of the drafts for 'Right Hand Man' "Enjoy!"  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, another chapter! Everyone is now on board and the plan has started. Wait for plenty of more twists and turns and surprises coming up! Love you all!
> 
> -Iz


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> depressing flashbacks and platonic fluff.

Normal P.O.V

It's been over 2 months since Lin had that fateful encounter with Alexander. And in those two months, Lin had been practically living with the Revolutionary group in their apartment.

In the short 2 months, 4 songs were finalized and 3 more were added. Lin was extremely happy with the pace they were moving at, and he decided he might even be able to finish ahead of schedule.

Alex, well Alex was a huge help. After going through some of his journals and getting long rants (hours long) of certain events, Lin had a better understanding of what was going on than before.

When Lin recorded the songs on his crappy phone, if the song was mainly Alex's lines, he'd record it as well.

To be honest, no one expected Alex to have such a good voice, but he does.

Currently, Alex was writing another one of his endless essays at the computer, dark bags were under his eyes. Lin was sitting on the couch across the room, humming different tones and trying to figure out more lyrics.

Laf and Herc were out and John was in class. They were going to meet up with the duo about half way through Debate club later.

It seemed they all went to control Jefferson, Burr, and mainly Hamilton, but yeah.

Plus, if they didn't watch the trio's mouths, the others might suspect who they were, and they didn't want that. Yes, basically everyone had an idea about them, but no one was ever spot on.

"Alex!" Lin called, finally pulling the younger's attention away from the computer screen. "We've got to go to debate." Lin stated, collecting his notebook and bag. Alex nodded. There weren't many things he'd take a break for, but debate was one of them.   
  


After a long walk across campus, they entered the hall where the club was held. Washington was standing at the front, monitoring the groups. Hamilton instantly made his way to Jefferson and Madison and started arguing with them. Lin sighed, but followed anyways, his notebook and pen out, ready to take notes as well as start putting together more songs.

After a little while, the two turned from having an argument to having a full out shouting match. Jefferson was straightened up, using his height advantage, however Alex used his small, agile frame to climb up on the table, towering over the other.

"Ham- Alexander, shut up." Burr pleaded towards the younger. "NO! Jeff- Thomas doesn't even have a correct opinion!"

"I will drag you down."

"No you can't!" And then Alex went back to screaming at Jefferson . Burr was pissed at this point, he reached over on the supplies desk and grabbed the staple gun.

"Don't make me Alex-"

"Ohhhh, a staple gun, I'm so fucking scared-"

At some point during the argument the rest of the group had showed up and was crowded around them, the other students just stood off in the corner, not willing to get in the middle of this.

"That's fucking it!" Burr shouted, and then shot the staple gun four times at Hamilton, the closed staples hitting his chest, the loud snapping noise ran through the room, and soon Burr realized what he did. His eyes widened and he stepped back, dropping the staple gun with a clang, realizing that he did it again. He shot his friend again.

Alex's eyes dilated and he could no longer see what was in front of him, he was locked in a memory. The memory of when Burr shot him, his thoughts, and everyone could tell that the staple gun had triggered it, they could see it in his eyes and posture.

Washington quickly ushered everyone out that was not part of their reincarnate group, or Lin, before Alex started rambling, which they knew was going to happen.

Alex all of a sudden started rambling. "I've imagined death so much- now it just seems like a memory. Is this where it gets me, on me feet- my friend ahead of me?"

"Alex, please st-stop." Burr pleaded, trying to stop the tears, but everyone knew once a memory started, there was nothing you could do to stop it until it had finished.

"Do I run? Grab my gun?" Tears started running down Alex's face, and Lin started writing every word that came out of Alex's mouth. "Burr, my first friend, now an enemy? Will he be the l-last face I ever see? If I throw away my shot, what'll happen to me? What if this bullet is my legacy?" Alex paused, sucking in a shaky breath. Burr continues to silently plead him to stop, pleading for forgiveness, and everyone else is watching, their eyes watering.

"I wrote some notes and essays, will they mean a-anything? America, see me!? America, you great unfinished country! I hope I made a difference in this country. You let me, an orphaned immigrant, leave a finger print." Alex took another breath, another pause, completely unaware of where he was, of who was with him. He as completely immersed in the memory of his death. Everyone was crying at this point, including Lin, who still wrote- but felt guilty for it.

"I gotta Wise up! Wise up! Eyes up!" Another choked sob as Alex clutched the side of his ribs, where the bullet had hit him. "I can see the other side! John....." John was openly sobbing now. "John leads his soldiers' chorus on the other side. My son..... Phillip... my son is on the other side, he's with my mother on the other side. Washington is watching from the other side. I'm running out of time, you gotta teach me how to say goodbye. Rise up! Rise up! Rise up! E-Eliza." Eliza choked on a sob, leaning into her sisters who embraced her, crying just as hard.

"I-I'm sorry Eliza-please take your time I'm sorry Burr- take your time,"

"Don't apologize dammit." Burr whispered through the tears.

"I'll s-s-see you all on the other side." Everyone was sobbing, and Alex slowly started to lean forward as the memory came to a close, Burr stepped forward, ready to embrace the smaller once he fell.

"R-Raise a glass to freedom." Alex sobbed quietly before collapsing into Aaron's arms from the table. Aaron pulled the smaller's feet off of the table, pulling him into a hug as they both clung to each other, sobbing. "A-Alex, I'm so sorry."

"D-don't you dare apologize Burr." Alex mumbled into his shirt, leaving it wet with tears. Alex was soon overcome with exhaustion from his memory and from not sleeping, for now, 25 hours. The younger boy was practically nodding off on his friend's shoulder, and Herc took it as his cue to walk over to the duo, scooping Alex up into his arms bridal style and holding him close to his chest.

Alex's eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were tear stained. The boy's hair was all frizzy and messily tied back into a bun. The boy was quickly nodding off, and Hercules knew that he wouldn't be awake by the time they were even half way back to the flat.

Laf wrapped his arm around John's waist, helping to hold him up since the freckled man had cried so much during Alex's revelation. Lin followed silently behind them, clutching his notebook to his chest. Everyone waited a little until the main five finally made it to the doors before following, everyone was planning on heading back to their respective apartments, crying a bit more, and then falling asleep.

Theodosia was embracing Burr, helping to calm him down.  
  
  


Once the five made their way back to the flat, they all headed to their rooms. Sometimes the four of them would sleep together in the same bed. It was a platonic friendship. The only ones dating were John and Alex, and then Laf and Herc were in their own relationship. Hercules headed straight to his and Lafayette's room, were the two twin sized beds that were pushed together.

"Lin, will you be alright if we all lay down for a bit?" Hercules asked. Lin nodded, "I have more ideas for some lyrics, plus I got a full 10 hours last night, so I'm alright." Hercules nodded in acceptance, and finished making his way to his bedroom, Alex looking like a small child sleeping in Hercules' arms.

The four made their way into the bedroom, Herc put Alex down towards the middle of the large bed, and Laf helped John in the middle as well. Laf laid on the outside of John and Herc on the other side. When they laid down, Alex's eyes fluttered open, looking right at John. His hazy vision was filled with John looking right at him. Alex looked at his boyfriend, studying his freckles and his curly hair that was pulled out of his usual bun. Alex brought his hand up, tangling it in his boyfriend's soft hair.

"Alex, honey, go back to sleep." John mumbled, burying his face into Alexander's shoulder. "B-but-" stuttered, his voice still raw and as though he was still holding back tears.

"No Alex, go to bed mon ami." Laf mumbled tiredly. "We'll talk about this later." Herc said, snuggling in closer to Alex, warming the thin boy with his body. For how long Alex had lived with them, he was still too small and still not getting enough sleep for their liking.

Laf wrapped his arms over John and rested it on Alex, placing it on his waist. Laf rubbed circles on Alex's skin, under his shirt. Alex was holding onto John like his life depended on it, as Herc was able to hold them all.

While the group was sleeping, Lin was going over the words that Alex had spoken earlier, reading and rereading the words multiple times until they were ingrained into his head. Lin had recently started writing some lyrics for the song for the duel, and decided that it would be perfect to incorporate it in, however he knew that he would have to double check with Alex to make sure that it would be okay to do.

Alex would be singing these lines at one point, and if it were to be too much for him, well Lin didn't feel good doing that to him. Lin sighed, continuing to go through the lines, changing around certain words so that they rhymed, as well as adding in parts.

Lin was working for a while, when he heard a loud snore coming from the bedroom. Lin looked up at the clock, and it was nearly 10pm. Lin sighed, closing up his notebooks and made his way to the bedroom where the others were sleeping.

The male looked in, seeing all of them huddled up, sleeping together. They had explained their relationship with one another to Lin, and Lin completely understood. He did think it was extremely adorable.

The elder thought about it again, these were people from 200 years ago, they fought in the Revolution, and one of them was a founding father. And here Lin was, 5 and a half years into a project that he wasn't even sure at one point would go through, but now here he was, writing a musical about somebody that he saw that embodied hip-hop.

Not only was he writing this musical, but he has met most of the people that he had been researching and writing about. Lin didn't even think about the possibility that these people could have been reincarnated.

Lin smiled dumbly as he made his way to Alex's old bed, which he now took over 90% of the time. It was a good life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Yeah, another chapter, edited by the illustrator of the cover. 
> 
> The reason this is posted now is because @AngelHeart77 skyped me and pressured us into posting this now, as she broke down and cried, over skype. Great friend, love ya.
> 
> -Iz
> 
> (username is from Wattpad)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lac and Kail come into play and more talking about 'Hamilton'. Plus cuteness.

4 month time skip!

Alex's P.O.V

"Fuck!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down as I held my foot the pan just fell on.  It was barely 7am, and I had only gotten two hours of sleep last night, but I wanted to be nice and make breakfast for my 4 roommates.

Yeah, Lin had basically moved in now, but he still had his other apartment closer to the city since that is where he had to meet up with family as well as other musicians and writers who were working on the 'Hamilton' project with him. 

Lin was now 6 years into this project, and was hoping to have it done and on stage within the next year.  All of the songs had basically been written, and there were currently 44, we were planning to do finalizing, and maybe adding one or two more parts, but nothing too big. 

Today, however, Lin and I were going to head down to his apartment to go meet two of the people Lin works with on this project, that he also worked with for 'In The Heights'. Lin and I planned to head over to his apartment and finally I'd be able to meet Thomas Kail and Alex Lacamoire, the two people who were helping Lin direct and compose the music for Hamilton. 

But I wasn't sure if I was going to introduce myself as Hamilton, or Harrison.

"Shit-shit, shit that hurts." I whined as I bounced on my uninjured foot.  I could hear someone shuffle down the hallway and I cursed again, I didn't mean to wake anyone up, I wanted to just make some pancakes. 

I frowned as I saw John and Lin stumble into the room tiredly. Lin has been growing out his hair, and it was almost as long as mine now.  John's frizzy and curly hair was thrown all over his head, while Lin's was just thrown into a messy pony-tail. 

"Sorry," I whispered, picking up the pan from the floor.  "I didn't mean to wake anyone." I sighed, putting the pan on the stove.  I looked down the hallway to see if I woke Herc or Laf, but they could just have fallen back asleep if they did.

"Are you okay Alex?" Lin mumbled, rubbing out the sleep from his eyes. "Yeah, sorry about that again." I mumbled the apology again.  I sighed, turning back to the stove, turning it on as I grabbed the already mixed batter from the counter, pouring three pancakes into the small pan.

I soon felt two warm, strong arms wrap around my waist.  "Hey John," I sighed, leaning back into my tall boyfriend as he pressed his body against mine, resting his chin on my shoulder. 

"You two are so cute, it's gross." Lin laughed, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.  "Heh~" John laughed quietly, sending a shiver down my back.

"To be honest Alex, from reading your older letters," I groaned, knowing where this was going.  "I always thought you were bi and John was gay." Lin said. 

"Yeah-" I laughed, flipping over the pancakes. "I'm still kinda of pissed at the idea that anyone who wants to can read those." I spoke as I leaned into John as he stood up straight, wrapping his arms tighter around my waist, holding his hands together in front of me. 

"You two are so gross, it's adorable mes amies." Laf chuckled as he walked into the kitchen, pulling his mane of hair up, Herc following behind.

"Sorry, did I wake you two up too?"

"Oh, you mean that cursing and a loud bang, of course not." Hercules replied.

"Sarcastic asshole." I mumbled, making John laugh into the back of my head before pulling away, where I instantly missed the heat of his body against mine.  I made a soft whining noise as John made his way to the fridge to get a drink, making him chuckle at me. 

"You're so needy." He teases, "But you were so warm, and I'm cold." I whined.  Even though I was wearing pajama pants and a long sleeved t-shirt, I was still cold.  "And you woke me up, now we're even." John replied.

"Well, if you keep up that attitude, you won't be getting any pancakes." I sneered in a joking manner, but he was back behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist again in an instant.  Everyone in the kitchen burst out laughing at John's antics as I poured more pancake batter into the pan.

After everyone had eaten, Lin and I both got dressed and readied to head out to his apartment.  "Good luck, babe." John kissed me goodbye, handing me by bag with all of my papers in them.  "See you later John, have fun today." I wished as Lin and I headed out of the apartment.  Since it was summer and there were no current classes, John, Laf and Herc planned to go see a movie that was in the cinema. 

Lin and I made subtle conversation as we were on the subway to his apartment towards his apartment downtown.  Once we got out of the subway, we had only a 10 minute walk to his apartment, where Thomas and Alex were going to be waiting for us.  "Hey Lin?" He hummed in acknowledgment to me.  "How should I introduce myself?" I asked the taller individual. 

"Oh, umm, I don't know.  I guess you should just introduce yourself as Harrison, and if all goes well, reintroduce yourself as Hamilton." I nodded.  "Okay, that sounds good."

We finally made it up to his apartment, where Thomas and Alex were already waiting.  I introduced myself as Alexander Harrison, and we stuck with Alexander so we wouldn't confuse Alex and I.

We went over music and some lyric finalization for a couple of hours.  We had started around 9am, and it was nearly 4 now, so we decided to call it a day.  However, before the others could leave, I shot Lin a glance, and he nodded.

"Hey guys," I spoke up, making the other two look at me.  "Um, I'm going to tell you something that we need you to be in on, however you cannot tell anyone, not even the cast that has been, or will have to be chosen." I started, but Lin put his hand on my shoulder before I could go onto a full on rant.  "Uhh, you okay Alexander?" Thomas asked.

"Well um, let's just say that my name is not Harrison," I paused as they both raised an eyebrow at me. "My-" I paused, looking straight at the other two in complete seriousness.

"My name is Alexander Hamilton." I introduced myself. Alex just stood there, but Thomas started laughing. 

"Dammit Lin, if this was Jefferson I would have punched him in the face by now." I grumbled, irritated.  Why did this always happen when I truly introduced myself?!

"Thomas, Alex, I am COMPLETELY serious." Thomas stopped laughing, looking back at me.  "My name is Alexander Hamilton, I'm currently 21 years old, I'm an immigrant, attending Columbia University, and I am the reincarnate of the 18th century, founding father, $10, Alexander Hamilton." I said, showing them my ID.

"N-No way!" Alex exclaimed, engulfing me into a tight hug as I laughed. 

"I can't believe this! Lin, is this why you started this, did you start this because of him?" Thomas asked, having broken out of his stupor.

"No, I met Lin just over 8 months ago, we just accidentally bumped into each other one day, and I saw his papers.  Once he explained what he was doing, I introduced myself, along with John, Hercules and Lafayette."

"WHAT?!" They both shouted. "You met them too!"

"He also met Aaron Burr and Theodosia, Jefferson, Madison, Maria, the Schuylers, King George, and Washington.  The whole gang!" I exclaimed.

"Lin, you kept this from us?!"

"Yes." He deadpanned.  "We've never told anyone, our plan is to, if...when the show is a hit, switch out with the cast as ourselves, and then tell the world about us in hopes to lower discrimination for reincarnates and the LGBT+ community." I explained.

"Do we get to meet them?" I nodded.  "Yeah, if you all wanna come over to our flat, you can meet them, everyone is coming over tonight." I stated, and they both nodded quickly.  
  
  


We got home in record time, Thomas and Alex practically running ahead.  We explained that since both of their names match T.Jeff's and mine, we are going to call them by their last names, Lacamoire (Alex) and Kail (Thomas).

"John, we're home!" I called out, and soon John slid into the room, using his socks on the hardwood to slide into my embrace, him placing a chaste kiss on my lips.  I looked back to see Lacamoire and Kail in shock, their jaws slacked.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to mention that." I laughed, and so did John, knuckling the top of my head.  "John and I are dating, Laf and Hercules are dating.  Laf uses they/them pronouns.  Oh, also Eliza and Maria are dating, Peggy is asexual and uses Xe/Xyr pronouns, Burr and Theodosia are dating and we are pretty sure Jefferson and Madison are dating, even though they deny it." Alex rambled off.

"Wow." Is all Kail could say, making me laugh as I kissed John's check again, pushing him towards the others to properly introduce himself.

"LAFAYETTE, HERCULES, GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!!!!" I shouted down the hallway.  "WHAT THE HELL ALEXANDER!" Hercules shouted back, running out of the bedroom and down the hallway, quickly scooping me up and throwing me over his shoulder like I was a rag-doll. 

"Dammit, Mulligan, put me down!" I shouted, trying to squirm out, but he held me still.

"Hercules Mulligan." Herc introduced, shaking both of the new comers' hands, while still holding me on his shoulder.  "You wanna put me down?" I asked sweetly.  "Uh no, I'll just pass you off to this french fry!" I was passed from Herc's shoulder to Laf, who held me bridal style, hugging me so tight it nearly hurt to breathe.

"Bonjour, mon petit lion!" Laf greeted.

"Laf.... help.... need air." I gasped.  "Sorry." They said, finally putting me on the ground again.

"Now that I think about it, you're really small Hamilton." Lacamoire pointed out. 

"Wow, thanks for pointing that out, it's only the thousandth time I've heard that." I said, rolling my eyes. He chuckled lightly.

"Well, everyone will be here in about a half hour, but we all know G. Wash will be here in under 20, so we better clean this place up." I said.

"G. Wash?!"

"Yep, but only I'm allowed to call him that, if you do- you'll get yelled at." They nodded in unison.

"Well alright, alright, lets get this party started!" John shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: 
> 
> Yeah, I added in Lac and Kail, I've been wanting to and this was the perfect opportunity to do so. I hope you all love everything so far, and I do have a decent amount of chapter already written, and plenty more planned out mentally, so hopefully I'll try to update at least once a week, maybe more if I'm in the mood.
> 
> Thank you all for kudos/votes and the positive comments. 
> 
> Love you all, keep on reading!
> 
> -Iz


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stubborn and sleepy Alex

Normal P.O.V  
  
  


Everyone had been introduced to Lacamoire and Kail, and currently the group was spread out on the couch and floor in the living room, going over lyrics and lines. People took turns singing their lines. Some of them at first refused to do so, being embarrassed, but everyone did at one point.

Laughing at King's lines. Laughing at Burr's failed attempts to flirt with Angelica.

They practiced _Arron Burr, Sir_ and _The Schuyler Sisters_  and were currently practicing _Dear Theodosia_ , letting Lin and Alex sing together. To be completely honest, no one thought that Alex could sing as well as he did. No one thought any of them could sing, but Alex sung amazing.

Lin had taken Alex aside and shown him the lyrics for _The World Was Wide Enough_ , and luckily Alex gave it a thumbs up.

Lin showed them pictures of some of the cast that he had seen audition. After looking at pictures and some of the clips, the cast for 3 of the company, Thomas Jefferson/Lafayette would be played by Daveed Diggs, Anthony Ramos would be John Laurens and Phillip Hamilton (Alex had said he was hot and John punched him in the shoulder). They also had Phillipa Soo for Eliza, Leslie Odom Jr. for Burr and Jasmine Jones for Maria/Peggy, which everyone thought that it was pretty funny that one person would be playing both of them.

Lin was obviously going to play Hamilton, and they were currently going back and forth between two guys for Washington, and three for King George.

"I like Christopher Jackson." Washington spoke up, Lin nodding, writing the name down.

"I think Johnathan Groff should be King George." Lin said. "I agree." George said, making Lin nod, circling his name.

"I think I have a pretty good list for everyone else, but we can go over it later." Lin said, yawning, looking over to the clock to see that it was 10 minutes to midnight.

Everyone bid their farewells and left the flat, leaving the Revolutionary group, Lin, Lacamoire and Kail.

"Ok, you three can crash on Alex's and mine beds, and someone can either take the couch or share. We four will be in Laf and Herc's room." John said, shooting a glare at Alex as the younger sat on the couch, furiously typing on his laptop. It was another one of his endless essays, this one was about the plan and more on the people that he had met and the people that were choosing for the cast.

"I can take the couch." Lacamoire offered, Lin nodded. "Thomas, you can take John's bed since I usually take Alex's." Lin stated, standing up.

"Is someone going to stop Alex?" Thomas asked. John nodded, snatching the laptop off of his boyfriend's lap, quickly saving what he was doing and closing the lid. "John~~" Alex whined. "Bed."

"I'm not even tired." Alex said, even though the bags under his eyes were becoming more and more prominent as the day went on.

"You will be mon ami," Laf whispered in a guilty tone, making Alex's head snap up in alarm.

"Fuck, you guys didn't!?" Alex exclaimed.

"Sorry Alex," Hercules apologized. "But how much did you sleep last night?"

"2 hours." Alex mumbled.

"The night before?"

"N-none." The shorter mumbled, looking at the floor in shame.

"And the night before?"

"N-none, but that doesn't mean you have to slIP A SLEEPING PILL INTO MY FOOD!!!" Alex yelled.

"You did what?!" Lin half yelled as he questioned.

"Whenever Alex doesn't sleep for a while, we kinda, slip... a sleeping pill in his food." Hercules said in shame, looking back to Alex who already looked 10 times more exhausted than just a minute ago.

"Where the h-hell do you guys even hide those, I swear I've searched this damn apartment 100 times for those things." Alex yawned. "Well fuck. Fine, lets go, but please stop doing this." Alex sighed as he made his way to the bedroom.

"How many times have you done that?" Thomas asked.

"Uhh, 8 times now in the 4 years we've known him in this life." John laughed guiltily.

Everyone just sighed, and continued to their respective beds for the night.  
  
  


The next morning everyone was up except for Alex, who was still dead to the world. The 5 others were sitting at the table, eating leftover pancakes since Alex had made a lot yesterday.

"Should we wake him, its almost 10?" Thomas (Kail) asked, looking over to the room where Alex was still sleeping in. "No, he'll be mad at us either way, I'd rather just leave him."John sighed.

Not long later, Alex stumbled out of the bedroom as he attempted to pull his hair up, but failed.

"Ahh, morning love." John said, walking over and kissing Alex on the forehead. "I hate you all, still." He mumbled.

"Love you too," John said as Alex continued to struggle with his hair. "Come here mon petit lion." Laf called from the couch, Alex silently padded over, sitting between Laf's legs on the couch, leaning back a bit as they combed their fingers through the younger's hair.

Lafayette quickly and expertly weaved Alex's hair into a braid, tying it off. Once Alex realized Laf was done, he leaned back onto the taller, resting his head on their chest, eyes closed.

"Alex, do you want pancakes?" John asked from the kitchen. "Not hungry." Alex called back quietly.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't a question, you're eating." John said, bringing over 4 pancakes, black coffee and some fruit for his boyfriend. Alex sighed, leaning up and sliding onto the floor, sitting at the little coffee table, slowly starting to eat.

John smiled at that, and then scanned Alex's frame, deciding that it was still too small. John sighed, sitting down next to Laf.

"Alex, Kail, Lacamoire and I are going to head down to the auditions, I'll Skype you guys so you can listen in. I think we've finalized our picks for everyone, I'm just going to have the group run through some songs, and if all goes well we will have our cast." Lin giddily explained.

Alex nodded. "Okay, text me when your ready. I can't wait."   
  


It was late at night and the Revolutionary group just got a text from Lin that he'd be sleeping at his apartment since it's late.  They had spent hours listening to the group sing and dance a bit, sending their comments via text.

"I'm going to bed." Alexander stated with a yawn as he got up, making the group look at him in surprise.

"What? I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. Did Alexander just say he was going to bed?!" Hercules asked.

"Shut up. I'm gonna take a shower first." Alex yawned again, turning and heading towards the bathroom. Once Alex's back was turned, the three exchanged stupid smiles to one another.

Laf and Herc head to their room, calling it a night as John headed into his and Alex's room. The freckled boy quickly changed, throwing on just a loose pair of plaid pajama pants, and pulled his hair out of the usual bun it was in, letting it fall to his shoulders.

Not long after, Alex all but stumbled into the room, quickly catching himself on the door. John snorted. "Get over here before you hurt yourself."

Alex rolled his eyes, making his way over to his boyfriend, scratching his stomach, pulling his shirt up a bit. Alex was wearing matching pants as John, but he also had an over-sized t-shirt on, and from the looks of it, it was probably Laf or Herc's t-shirt.

Alex yawned again, mumbling something along the lines of "I can't believe I'm so damn tired." Before collapsing half on top of John, instantly curling up beside him, his face buried into his bare shoulder, tangling his hands into John's curly hair.

"G'night John." Alex mumbled.

"Night babe." The elder replied, wrapping his arms protectively around Alex.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Shorter chapter, but full of fluff and sleepy Alexander.
> 
> PS: those sleeping pills are basically just something that people use to sleep while they're sick, but there are small ones, and the smaller you are they knock you out. I know.
> 
> Hope you like everything so far. I appreciate kudos/votes and comments! Thank you all, you're all great
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> -Iz


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy and adorable Alex, concerned friends and platonic cuddles.

2 month time skip.

Lin's P.O.V

I wanted to cry.

I wanted to cry because I was so damn happy!

It was currently Monday, and this Friday 'Hamilton' would be released on Broadway.

I was actually hugging Alex right now, tears threatening to fall and he just screamed and hugged me as tight as possible.

"Oh my Gosh Lin! This is so big! I can't wait!" Alex practically yelled in my ear, but I didn't care.

I broke away, still holding onto Hamilton's shoulder, not believing that this is the person I have been inspired by to do this.

"I gotta thank you Alex,"

"But I didn't even-" I cut him off.

"I don't care. I want to thank you for doing this. For helping me out on the rest of this, I honestly don't know if I would have finished this.... this quickly!" I exclaimed, hugging him again.

"Okay you two, back away before I have to take my boyfriend back." John yelled from the couch as he tied his shoes.

Classes had started back up again, yet the seniors ( Theo, Burr, Angelica and King ) had graduated last year. Peggy and John were able to take enough summer classes to graduate with the rest of the juniors, now seniors, and Alex. Because, well Alex is Alex.

Today was the last class any of them would have to take for a couple of months, and Washington was able to take an extended leave since there was a new professor that needed hours, so they'd be taking over.

All of the students would be taking online classes, only Alex would have to report every now and then, however it was Washington's class, so if they were too busy with the show, George could just run it over with Alex.

We were already heading to the class, Senior history class. Kail and Lacramoir came to join, but the people who had already graduated didn't come.

As we were heading down, Alex yawned, pouring something into his coffee, and upon closer inspection I realized he was pouring a Monster energy drink into his coffee.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed.

"I'm going to die!" He exclaimed, starting to chug it.

"Alex no!" John exclaimed in horror, starting to chase after his boyfriend, Alex still drinking it, ran as well. By the time we chased him to the building, he had a stupid smile on his face, pouring his cup upside down, nothing coming out.

Alex had drained it.

"You are going to die." I stated, patting the practically shaking boy on the shoulder.

"Dear God, help us all." Hercules begged, looking up to the sky.   
  


It was two hours into the lecture with the class, and Alex had another half drained Monster on his desk, that no one dared take it away.

The dear boy was shaking.

"So, I'm going to tell you a fun fact. We all know about George Washington," he paused as we all smirked. "And here is a fun fact. He actually was told by his doctor to take a break since he was under so much stress, and the only thing he could think of doing, was taking Jefferson and Hamilton on a fishing trip. And, that went about as well as it sounds." A lot of the class snickered, especially our group. Jefferson groaned and Hamilton glared at him.

"Worst 3 hours of my life." Washington mumbled, making myself laugh even louder.

"Does anyone know any fun facts?!" Washington asked, and then he visibly cringed, remembering who was in his class, sending a harsh glare back towards us, however Alex didn't care as he jumped up on the desk, making me and many others face palm, but I sent up a worried look.

Alex cupped his hands around his mouth, screaming "JOHN LAURENS WAS GAY!"

"What the fuck?!" John squeaked quietly, however I caught it, starting to laugh.

"ALSO, ALEXANDER HAMILTON WAS BI! HE INVITED LAURENS TO A THREE SOME ON HIS WEEDING NIGHT-" if Alex was going to say anything else, it wasn't heard as Jefferson had stood up, cupping his hand over Alexander's mouth, pulling him off of the table.

"What the fuck you purple penguin?!" Alex slurred, leaning completely against Jefferson at this point, I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you here, go lead your fucking penguins you little-"

"Nope!" John exclaimed, slapping a hand over his boyfriends mouth.

"Uhh, John, what is wrong with Alex?" George asked.

"Not enough sleep and too much Monster!" I said, snatching the rest of the drink from his desk, since John was too busy controlling his boyfriend, who was still being restrained by Thomas.

"Okay, you four are excused. And keep him under control." George sighed, looking at the clock. "You know what, never mind, class is over. Remember that a different professor will be taking over classes for the next couple of months. I won't assign you anything this week. Enjoy!" Washington said, everyone quickly exiting, throwing worried glances at Alex, who was being held by the arms, pressed against Jefferson , John standing in front, both hands still over Alex's mouth, Alex glaring at the pair.

"Licking my hands won't- shit!" John pulled away.

"You bit me!" Alex smirked, slipping out from Jefferson's grip, which had loosened. Alex let out a giggle before climbing back on the desk, quickly running across and down the sloping desks before jumping off a the end, landing close to George.

"Why can't you just be a normal kid?" George asked, looking down at Alex.

"Because I'm a 200 year old genius!" He exclaimed, playing with George's blue tie. George swatted his hands away, which led Alex to jump back on a table.

"The issue on that table~" George started "Secretary Hamilton. So GOD DAMMIT JOHN, CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND!" George shouted, making us all laugh.

"I gotta go guys, by the way those tickets and backstage passes are at Alex's place, we will see you Friday!" I announced, as Kail and Lacamoire made our way out, not wanting to have to deal with Hamilton's antics at the moment. Boy, I loved that kid but he was tiring.    
  
  


Normal P.O.V

Hamilton was forcefully removed from the table, after many threats and screams, and only if Lafayette and Thomas held him. Laf had their arms wrapped around Alex's waist and Thomas held his feet up so that he was held sideways in the air.

Alex tried to kick Jefferson, just nearly missing his face. "Watch it Hamilton!"

"Go fuck a penguin Jefferson!" Alex all but screamed back.

"What is with you and penguins today, mon feisty lion." Laf sighed, tightening his grip. "What has gotten into him?" George asked, standing a safe distance away from Alex, not wanting to deal with him, even though he could completely man handle him if he wanted to.

"What day is it today?" Alex asked. "Monday." Laf replied.

"Oh, I thought it was Wednesday, I w-was wondering why we were in class."

"So, he hasn't slept for 6 days and has probably downed 20 Monsters in that time." John stated.

"How is he alive?!" Eliza and Peggy gasped.

"Honestly," John started, looking at his boyfriend with an exasperated expression. "I have no fucking clue."  Everyone just groaned.   
  
  


Two hours, and a black eye for Jefferson later, they finally wrestled Alexander back to his apartment and into bed, where he basically passed out. John tripped back into the kitchen, Laf catching him before he fell on the floor. "What happened?" They asked.

"Alex left his books on the floor, and I bruised my shin and I tried to rub it, but I tripped." John said, frowning. "Are you excited about this?" Laf asked John and Herc as they made their way to the couch where Hercules sat.

"About 'Hamilton'?" Laf nodded. "I am really excited that people will get to know about us, and hopefully accept us more, however I'm nervous." John sighed.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to get stage fright." Hercules stated, making the duo laugh. "I see it, the big teddy bear Hercules, getting stage fright!" John laughed, hiding his face in Laf's shoulder, Laf also laughing, Herc shoving both of them, making them laugh harder.

All of a sudden there was another body added to the pile, Alex had woken up from the loud laughing, and dropped himself over the back of the couch, and across the three, making them jump.

"Hey babe." John said, kissing Alex on the cheek. Alex was lying across all three of them. His head was in Laf's lap, his chest on John and his legs on Herc. "Hey Alex." "Hello mon petit lion, are you still tired?"

"Very." Alex yawned.

"Then why did you get up?"

"'Cuz.  I'm comfy now and I'm sleeping here, please don't move." Alex whined, burying his head into Lafayette's stomach. John sighed, rubbing his boyfriend's shoulder as Laf had taken to combing through the smaller's hair. Herc sighed, realizing that none of them would be allowed to move anytime soon.

As they accepted their fate, Herc put his feet up on the coffee table, sliding down on the couch, Laf followed in pursuit and John leaned against Laf, his feet curled up on Hercules along with Alex's. Alex wrapped his arms around John, and John hugged Laf. Hercules frowned, not being able to get into the hug pile. His partner noticed this, so they put their arm on Herc's shoulder, pulling him towards the group, ending with a confusing pile.

In the end, Laf was leaned back, their feet kicked back on the coffee table. Alex was using their lap as a pillow, his feet laid off across the couch. John was lying between Alex, and sort of Hercules. John was hugging his boyfriend to keep him from falling off of the couch, and he buried his head in Alex's shoulder and his lion mane of reddish brown hair. Hercules was lying half behind, half on top of John, hugging his partner, having his head resting on Laf's shoulder.

Alex was already asleep, his breathing light and even, and John smiled.

None could wait until Friday.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Yeah, another chapter, I plan to start updating twice a week, so more chapters. And hopefully after this story, my friend and I came up with an idea for a sequel, so yeah! Another chapter. 
> 
> Comments and kudos/votes are appreciated. Thank you all for reading. Love you all!
> 
> -Iz


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show has commenced as some of the actors meet Alex and John.

AND NOW IT IS OPENING NIGHT, ABOUT AN HOUR BEFORE THE SHOW  
  
  


Lin P.O.V

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! O M F G !

I was bouncing up and down backstage, already half in costume. Alex had texted me about a half hour ago telling me that they have arrived, and early so that they don't get caught by the people taking pictures out front.

I was ecstatic, and Alex could tell that I was having a problem with calming down, so he Skyped me. I answered the call, the phone instantly showing Alex and John.

"Hey Lin!"

"Hello Alex, oh my gosh, I am just so excited, I cannot wait!" I yelled, however I caught the attention of Groff and Kail, who made their way over to me.

"Woah Lin, calm down, you're like Alex when he's on 5 Monsters." John stated, laughing. Alex pouted.

"Hey! That was once." Alex pouted.

"You bit me and gave Thomas a black eye!"

"Oh my God Alex, you didn't!?" Kail said, putting his head over my shoulder, looking at Alex and John. "Hey Kail, and yes I did. I kicked him in the eye when he tried to restrain me. It took Laf and Thomas." Alex laughed, being careful to use first names and nicknames since he didn't know who else was listening.

I looked, Groff, Anthony and Daveed were trying to look at who I was talking to. "Alex, what happened after we left?" Kail asked, I nodded, wanting to know as well.

"Well," John took over, Alex smirking guiltily. "After Alex climbed over all of the tables, George was about to murder him. So it took us 10 minutes to catch him and restrain him, Laf and Thomas had to hold him. And it took us two hours to get him home and to bed, only for him to wake up, and trap all four of us on the couch for the night." John finished his story.

"Damn, you guys have a pretty small couch too."

"Alex laid across us, and I was smashed between Alex and Herc, I couldn't breathe!"

"I said sorry." Alex pouted.

"Yes Alex, but breathing IS important." I stated, making him frown more.

"I liked it more before I called you."

"Wow, rude."

"Sorry, John did you hear that, I think something is wrong with my phone." Alex stated, looking at his boyfriend who just snickered. "Come on John, not you too!"

"Well that is _weird_ , we should take it to the shop tomorrow."

"Are you gonna introduce us Lin?" Groff asked.

"Oh hello." Alex said, looking at Jonathan. "Wow, that's low." I muttered.

"I'm sorry, who stole _my_ clothes, _my_ bed and _my_ food, oh that's right, you." He said, trying to be salty, but failing.

"I'm sorry, who buys the food with _their_ money?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is helping out four poor college students that hard?" John asked.

"Yeah, three of you don't stop eating, and then Alex won't eat anything. I swear, you will be the death of us all." I sighed.

"But Jonathan, this is Alex and John, Alex and John, this is Jonathan, Anthony and Daveed." I introduced, even though the duo on the screen knew exactly who they were, they nodded.

"Hello!"

"Okay, what was this about Lin stealing your bed?" Groff asked, earning an elbow in the side from me, and snickers from the other three, (Kail was still here). "I know what you are implying, but I'm not sleeping with Alex."

"What is this about Lin sleeping with an Alex?" Phillipa asked, coming literally out of nowhere.

"What, no. One, Alex and John are dating," The duo on the screen nodded, and so did everyone else I was with. "Plus I needed a place to crash when I hung out with them, my place is over an hour away."

"And you, my friend, snore loudly." Alex smirked. "And John, my love, you droll on my shoulder."

"Low blow." John and I both mumbled.

"Well, how did you all meet?" Phillipa asked.

"We ran into each other in a park once." I said. "And when I say run into each other, I mean we both had our heads buried in a book, and we crashed into each other, and papers went everywhere."

"So, you are saying that we have another you?" Anthony asked, looking skeptical at the idea of it.

"Ohhh, but about 100 times worse." John said, Anthony looking at the phone again.

"I don't believe you."

"I agree with John," I stated, getting a mixture of shocked expressions and horrified ones. "Alex when is the last time you slept?"

"Why do you guys always ask me this?" He sighed. "Okay, so I didn't sleep Wednesday through Monday. I slept Monday night, Tuesday night. Not Wednesday and maybe.... yeah not last night either." Alex laughed nervously.

"I've seen Lin stay up for 5 days, writing."

"I've seen Alex stay up for nearly 2 weeks, hunched over a laptop, with the flu, in the middle of summer, with no homework, he was writing because he wanted to. Also, he maybe ate four times, and I don't think he showered."

"That was a year ago."

"And I still remember the smell burning my eyes!" John cried, only to get shushed by Burr, Theo slapping her boyfriend's arm, the pair having just taken their seats behind the duo.

"Why did we get stuck we you?!" Alex growled.

"Okay, Alex is going to get into a fight, see you later Lin!" John stated, all of us waving bye before John turning the phone off the last thing we heard is "Why are you-?!"

"So Lin, a friend?" Daveed asked. "Yep." I said, I knew they wanted to know more, but that was for later. "We have less than an hour until show time!" I yelled, getting a chorus of shouts and cheers.

I'm so goddamn nervous.

I'm so GODDAMN EXCITED!!!  
  
  


Normal P.O.V  
  
  


After the show, where many tears, laughs, hugs and kisses where exchanged, the two made their way backstage. Even though all of them wanted to go backstage, there might be some questions to why there were all of these doubles everywhere.

Also, if you were to put Hamilton in a room with Jefferson, Burr, and Madison, one of them are going to crack as say the wrong thing.

Cough, Hamilton, cough.

So, it was decided that only John and Alex would go back. They wouldn't be staying for the after party since Alex wasn't a huge fan of close and large crowds. Also Lin knew that Alex was a lightweight, and if he said something the plan might go downhill, or they will laugh at him.  Or both.

"Alex, you have the passes?" John asked as he intertwined their hands. Alex nodded, pulling them out of his pocket. The two made their way backstage, Alex's eyes still were a bit red from crying. He was sobbing during Phillip's and John's deaths, but less so during his own.

There was also the fact that Burr was sobbing behind them, and was whispering apologies throughout it. Theodosia was doing her best to keep her boyfriend from completely draining himself again.

Back to Alex and John, after they got pass security with their passes, they instantly headed back to Lin's and Jonathan's shared dressing room. Alex had texted Lin, and Lin replied saying that he'd be out in a minute.

"Lin! Great job tonight!" Anthony shouted, tackling Alex into a hug, having mistaken Alex as Lin. John coughed.

"Uh, Anthony, that's Alex." John said, making Anthony back away. "Oops, sorry Alex. How did you get back here anyway?"

"I slide past the guards." Alex joked.

"We had passes." John stated with an eye roll, wrapping an arm around Alex's waist. Anthony was studying John and Alex, only now did he really start to realize the similarity of the duo to himself and Lin-Manuel.

"Great job tonight Anthony, you were great!" John praised. All of a sudden Alex was tackled into another hug from behind. Behind Alex and John, the duo had just been tackled by Daveed, Okieriete, Phillipa, and Jasmine.

"Great job-"

"Uhh, guys, we are not Anthony and Lin." Alex stated. "But hey, great job tonight. I'm Alex, this is John." Alex introduced, all of a sudden Lin emerged from the door they were all standing by.

"Oh, hey Alex." Lin said, giving a quick side hug to his shorter friend. "Oh my God! Lin isn't the shortest anymore! Alex is like 4 inches shorter!" Phillipa squealed, ambushing the shorter into a hug, suffocating him.

"...h-help~" Alex gasped. "Let him go Ms. Soo." John pleaded. "Please, Phillipa." She said, releasing Alex who inwardly curled up against Lin's chest while John nodded. Lin chuckled at Alex's reaction, patting the younger (not really,  he acts like he is 5 though) on the head a couple of times.

Jasmine made sure it was Anthony, and then kissed her boyfriend. "You did brilliant tonight Jasmine." Alex praised, also inwardly praising himself because he and Lin had collaborated on 'Say No To This', but also regretting his decisions. Maria was an amazing person now, but sometimes when he saw her he felt a twinge of guilt.

Even though in this life Maria was a lesbian, and was dating Eliza, but yeaaaahhhhhhh~.

That is going to be a huge shocker later.

"Alex, will you and John be joining us for the after party?" Jasmine asked.

"No, I'm not the best with crowds, also if I don't sleep tonight....... well I don't want to be forced to ingest another sleeping pill," Alex turned to John.

"Bitch." Alex mumbled.

"Love you too." John snickered, kissing Alex's forehead. "I've said it before and I'll say it again," Lin started. "You two are so cute, it's gross." Lin stated, making the group laugh.

"Do I want to know what this sleeping pill is about?" Okieriete whispered.

"Nope." Lin said, popping the 'p'.

They all talked for another 20 minutes before they left for the after party, bidding their goodbyes.  Alex and John made their way back towards their apartment where Hercules and Lafayette were already waiting for them.  

All of them were nervous.  All of their lives would be changing very soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So yea! I got this chapter finished. Hope you all like it. Since I said that I was going to update more often than what I'm doing this'll be a double update. So yep, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Love you all, keep reading!
> 
> -Iz


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reincarnates put on a performance and stuff is about to be revealed.

Time Skip, 2 months, at the theater.

 

Lin's P.O.V

 

I was standing in front of the entire 'Hamilton' cast.  We also had the choreographers, and Kail and Lacamoire here.  We were standing just outside of the doors that led to seats on the main floor of the theater.  Everyone thought they were here for a little vocal practice, but they were actually here for introductions.

"Okay, so," I began, everyone quieting down.  "Before we practice today, there is a little show that we are going to put on for you guys first!" I said, making everyone smile and nod, not questioning why we were doing this.  

"But first-"

"I SWEAR TO GOD! YOU DID IT AGAIN AND I FUCKING KNOW WHO YOU ARE, YOU ARE DEAD YOU LITTLE-"

"ALEX!!!!!" I shouted, having instantly recognized the voice from the other side of the door.  I opened the door, only for a blanket to be thrown in my face.

Normal P.O.V

 

Lin was covered in a brown blanket and promptly smuggled by Alex, who was wearing a lion onesie.  Lin was struggling in the blanket as everyone else just watched, dumbfounded. 

"Alex, get off!" Lin threw the smaller off, quickly pulling the blanket off of his head.  Alex wrapped his arm around Lin's neck, knuckling the top of his head before the elder finally threw him off, again.  When Lin turned he saw Alex standing next to him, only wearing mix-matched socks, no shoes, and a lion onesie.

Honestly, he's a 60-70 something year old man at this point, and still acts like a little kid.  Lin just doesn't want to think of it.

"What are you wearing Alex?!" Lin asked, wanting an answer before he introduced Alex to the group.  The people in the front, Anthony, Phillipa, Daveed, Jonathan and Okieriete already knew who Alex was.  "John fucking drugged me again.  And I swear I was wearing sweatpants and a sweater, now I'm-" Alex looked in the onesie with a Bi flag sown onto the back as a cape!

"I'm only wearing fucking boxers and your drama t-shirt.  And I wore this to a pride parade so I had a friend sow on the flag, John has one that is a turtle onesie with a gay pride flag." Alex stated with a shrug.  "Why my shirt?!" Lin whined, only really caring about that.

"Leave it at my house, and I'll wear it."

"Ugh, okay.  Well, this is Alex, John is his boyfriend.  They are two of the people who are going to be in this little show.  Alex get your ass on stage, everyone follow-"  There was a high pitched scream from inside, making most of them jump.

"Oh, come on!" Lin yelled, exasperated.  

"John?" Alex questioned, quickly turning and running through the doors and sprinting towards the stage.  Alex and Lin sprinted forward, catching the boy and he was promptly pushed off of the stage by Jefferson.  Lin and Alex were instantly on either side of the boy, catching him as he fell.

In a daze John looked at Lin, and then realized it was not his boyfriend, and then looked to Alex, smiling brightly.  "Thanks." He sighed as the duo pushed him back up on the tall stage.  "What the fuck was that for Je- Thomas?!" Alex asked, climbing onto the stage.  The taller just shrugged, turning around and walking off the stage, waiting for his cue.  Alex was fuming, but John held him back before he made any stupid or rash decisions.

As the cast made their way towards the seats in the first two rows, sitting down, Lin looked up at the duo, smiling. "You all ready?!" Lin asked. 

"Yes!"

"Well guys, here is 'Hamilton', the shortened and very out of order version!" Lin announced, the others throwing confused looks at one another, not knowing what to expect.  

"YO ANTONY!!!" John shouted, giving a wave, Anthony waving back.

_[LAURENS:]  
"Show time! Show time! Yo!  
I'm John Laurens in the place to be!  
A two pints o' Sam Adams , but I'm workin' on three, uh!  
Those redcoats don't want it with me!  
Cuz I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I'm free!"_

There was then a 'bang' from left stage as Lafayette slammed opened the door.  Laf made their away towards John and Alex, starting to sing.

_[LAFAYETTE:]  
"Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!  
The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!  
I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"  
Tell the King "Casse toi!" Who's the best?  
C'est moi!"_

Hercules then slide onto stage, instantly wrapping his arm around Laf's waist, smirking at his partner before he started to sing his lines.

_[MULLIGAN:]  
"Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules   
Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said "Come again?"  
  
[LAFAYETTE & LAURENS:]  
"Ayyyyy"  
_   
_[MULLIGAN:]  
"Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course  
It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets..."_   
  
_[LAFAYETTE:]  
 **"Jeez"**_

Laf rolled his eyes at their boyfriend.

_[LAURENS:]  
"No more sex, pour me another brew, son! "_

John winked at Alex.

_"Let's raise a couple more..."  
_   
_[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN:]  
"To the revolution!"  
  
[LAURENS:]  
"Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!"  
[MULLIGAN:]_   
_"Aaron Burr!"  
  
[LAURENS:]  
"Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!"  
  
[BURR:]  
"Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand  
You spit. I'm 'a sit. We'll see where we land"  
_   
_[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN:]  
"Boooo!"  
  
[LAURENS:]  
"Burr, the revolution's imminent. What do you for?"  
  
[HAMILTON:]  
"If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?"_

The Revolution group all turned towards Alex with shit eating grins.

_[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS:]  
"Ooh  
Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Who are you?"  
  
[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS:]  
"Ooh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?"_

The trio all looked at Alexander, smirking.  All of a sudden the music made a fast forward sound, skipping over different tunes and words, settling on 'Say No To This'.  Alex flinched and John stepped away.  Laf and Herc made their way off the stage, leaving just Alex and Maria, John standing off on the side.  

And Alex still looked ridiculous in his lion onesie with a Bi flag on it.

_[HAMILTON:]  
"I hadn't slept in a week  
I was weak, I was awake  
You never seen a bastard orphan  
More in need of a break  
Longing for Angelica  
Missing my wife  
That's when Miss Maria Reynolds walked into my life, she said:"  
_   
_[MARIA:]  
"I know you are a man of honor  
I'm so sorry to bother you at home  
But I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone..."_

Maria came and simply set her hand on Alex's shoulder, they hadn't practiced enough to be 100% comfortable to start making out on stage quiet yet.

_[HAMILTON:]  
"She said:"  
  
[MARIA:]  
"My husband's doin' me wrong  
Beatin' me, cheatin' me, mistreatin' me...  
Suddenly he's up and gone  
I don't have the means to go on"_   
  
_[HAMILTON:]  
"So I offered her a loan, I offered to walk her home, she said"  
  
[MARIA:]  
"You're too kind, sir"  
  
[HAMILTON:]  
"I gave her thirty bucks that I had socked away  
She lived a block away, she said:"  
  
[MARIA:]_   
_"This one's mine, sir"  
  
[HAMILTON:]  
"Then I said, "well, I should head back home,"  
She turned red, she led me to her bed  
Let her legs spread and said:"  
  
[MARIA:]  
"Stay?"  
_   
_[HAMILTON:]  
"Hey..."_

Hamilton decided to to hold up both of his hands in the form of a gun, pretending to shoot at Maria, the stupid, classic move.  Maria held back a laugh as Alex threw winks at Maria and the cast sitting in the seats, wearing a stupid grin.

_[MARIA:]  
"Hey..."  
  
[HAMILTON:]  
"That's when I began to pray:  
Lord, show me how to  
Say no to this  
I don't know how to  
Say no to this  
  
But my God, she looks so helpless  
And her body's saying, "hell, yes"  
  
[MARIA:]  
"Whoa..."  
  
[HAMILTON:]  
"Nooo, show me how to"  
  
[HAMILTON/ENSEMBLE:]  
"Say no to this"_   
_  
[HAMILTON:]  
"I don't know how to"  
  
[HAMILTON/ENSEMBLE:]  
"Say no to this"_   
_  
[HAMILTON:]  
"In my mind, I'm tryin' to go"  
  
[ENSEMBLE:]  
"Go! Go! Go!"  
  
[HAMILTON:]  
"Then her mouth is on mine, and I don't say..."_

The music stopped, rewinding through the songs, Maria walked backwards off of the stage, Alex moving towards John, standing in the shadows.  The music settled on 'What'd I Miss', Jefferson appearing up on the upper level of the stage, a light shining on him.

_[JEFFERSON:]  
"France is following us to revolution  
There is no more status quo  
But the sun comes up  
And the world still spins"  
  
[ENSEMBLE:]  
"Aaa-ooo!"_

Since there was no ensemble, everyone on stage or just off stage sang those parts.

_[JEFFERSON:]  
"I helped Lafayette draft a declaration  
Then I said, 'I gotta go  
I gotta be in Monticello.'  
Now the begins..."  
  
[ENSEMBLE:]  
"Aaa-ooo!"  
  
[JEFFERSON:]  
"So what'd I miss?  
What'd I miss?  
Virginia, my home sweet home, I wanna give you a kiss  
I've been in Paris meeting lots of different ladies...  
I guess I basic'lly missed the late eighties...  
I traveled the wide, wide world and came back to this..."_

Jefferson flipped open a small hatch in the floor, jumping onto a fire pole, sliding down to the main level, landing softly, Alexander rolling his eyes.

_[ENSEMBLE:]_   
_"Aaa-ooo!"_   
  
_[JEFFERSON:]_   
_"There's a letter on my desk from the President_   
_Haven't even put my bags down yet_   
_Sally be a lamb, darlin', won'tcha open it?_   
_It says the President's assembling a cabinet_   
_And that I am to be the Secretary of State, great!_   
_And that I'm already Senate-approved..._   
_I just got home and now I'm headed up to New York"_   
  
_[ENSEMBLE:]  
"Headin' to New York!  
Headin' to New York!"  
  
[JEFFERSON (ENSEMBLE):]  
"Lookin' at the   
I can't believe that we are free (Believe that we are free)  
Ready to face whatever's awaiting  
Me in N.Y.C. (Me in N.Y.C.)  
But who's waitin' for me when I step in the place?  
My friend , red in the face  
He grabs my arm and I respond  
"What's goin' on?" (Aaa-ooo!)"_

Madison appeared from the back of the stage, a light appearing on him as he quickly made his way over to Jefferson.  They were standing practically chest to chest, Madison looking up at his *cough* boyfriend *cough*.

_[MADISON:]_   
_"Thomas, we are engaged in a battle for our nation's very soul_   
_Can you get us out of the mess we're in?"_   
  
_[ENSEMBLE:]_   
_"Aaa-ooo!"_   
  
_[MADISON:]_   
_"Hamilton's new financial plan is nothing less_   
_Than government control_   
_I've been fighting for the South alone_   
_Where have you been?"_   
  
_[JEFFERSON:]_   
_"Uh... France"_

_**"No dip."**_ Alex stated from off stage, just loud enough for everyone to hear and chuckle at.

_[ENSEMBLE:]  
"Aaa-ooo!"  
  
[MADISON:]  
"We have to win"  
  
[JEFFERSON (ENSEMBLE):]  
"What'd I miss?  
(Wha? Wha? What'd_ _I miss?)  
What'd I miss?  
(I've come home to this?)  
Headfirst into a political abyss!  
(Headfirst, into the abyss!)  
I have my first cabinet meeting today  
(Chik-a-pow!)  
I guess I better think of something to say  
I'm already on my way (On my way)  
To get to the bottom of this...  
(What did I miss? Ahhh ah!)"_

Washington and Hamilton entered the stage.

_[WASHINGTON:]  
"Mr. Jefferson, welcome home"  
  
[HAMILTON:]  
"Mr. Jefferson? Alexander Hamilton"_

_**"Ew!"**_ Jefferson mumbled under his breath, making the cast laugh again.

_[WASHINGTON AND ENSEMBLE:]  
"Mr. Jefferson, welcome home"  
  
[COMPANY:]  
"Mr. Jefferson, welcome home_ _  
Sir, you've been off in Paris for so long!"  
  
[JEFFERSON:]  
"So what did I miss?  "_

The music speed up, landing onto the middle of 'The Room Where It Happens', Burr and Alex making their way to the middle of the stage where Madison and Jefferson already were.

_[BURR:]  
"Two Virginians and an immigrant walk into a room"  
  
[BURR AND ENSEMBLE:]  
"Diametric'ly opposed, foes"  
  
[BURR:]_   
_"They emerge with a compromise, having opened doors that were"_   
  
_[BURR AND ENSEMBLE:]_   
_"Previously closed"_   
  
_[ENSEMBLE:]_   
_"Bros"_   
  
_[BURR:]_   
_"The immigrant emerges with unprecedented financial power_   
_A system he can shape however he wants_   
_The Virginians emerge with the nation's capital_   
_And here's the pièce de résistance:"_

_[BURR (ENSEMBLE):]_   
_"No one else was in_   
_The room where it happened_   
_The room where it happened_   
_The room where it happened_   
_No one else was in_   
_The room where it happened (The room where it happened)_   
_T_ _he room where it happened  
The room where it happened (The room where it happened)  
No one really knows how the game is played (Game is played)  
The art of the trade  
How the sausage gets made (How the sausage gets made)  
We just assume that it happens (Assume that it happens)  
But no one else is in  
The room where it happens (The room where it happens)"  
  
[BURR AND COMPANY:]  
"Thomas claims"  
  
[JEFFERSON:]  
"Alexander was on Washington's doorstep one day  
In distress 'n disarray"  
  
[BURR AND COMPANY:]  
"Thomas claims"  
  
[JEFFERSON:]  
"Alexander said"  
  
[HAMILTON:]  
"I've nowhere else to turn!"  
  
[JEFFERSON:]  
"And basic'ly begged me to join the fray"  
  
[BURR AND COMPANY:]  
"Thomas claims"  
  
[JEFFERSON:]  
"I approached Madison and said  
"I know you hate 'im, but let's hear what he has to say"  
  
[BURR AND COMPANY:]  
"Thomas claims"  
  
[JEFFERSON:]  
"Well, I arranged the meeting"_

Hamilton broke in, scuffing loudly, making sure that everyone could here him

_"I arranged the menu,"_

_**"We ate your shitty macaroni!"** _

_"the venue,"_

_**"We were in an old office with no windows!"** _

_"the seating"_

_**"We sat in crappy swivel chairs, and there were only three of us!"**_ Alex finished up with his comments, that had made the cast who was watching, laugh. 

_[BURR:]  
"But!  
No one else was in"  
  
[BURR AND COMPANY:]  
"The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened"  
  
[BURR:]  
"No one else was in"_

_[BURR AND COMPANY:]  
"The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened"  
  
[BURR (COMPANY):]  
"No one really knows how the  
Parties get to yesssss (Parties get to yesssss)  
The pieces that are sacrificed in  
Ev'ry game of chesssss (Ev'ry game of chesssss)  
We just assume that it happens (Assume that it happens)  
But no one else is in  
The room where it happens (The room where it happens)  "_

The music rewound again, Jefferson and Madison making their way off stage.  The music paused of 'Right Hand Man'.  George quickly made his way on stage, but stayed back for the time being, standing up straight, readying himself.

[ _ENSEMBLE:]_

_"Here comes the General!"_

_[BURR:]  
"Ladies and gentlemen!"  
[ENSEMBLE:]  
"Here comes the General!"  
[BURR:]  
"The moment you've been waiting for!"  
[ENSEMBLE:]  
"Here comes the General!"  
[BURR:]  
"The pride of Mount Vernon !"  
[ENSEMBLE:]  
"Here comes the General!"  
[BURR:]  
"George Washington!"_   
  
_[WASHINGTON (ENSEMBLE):]  
"We are outgunned (What?)  
Outmanned (What?)  
Outnumbered   
Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)  
We gotta make an all out stand  
Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)"  
_   
_[WASHINGTON:]  
"Check it  
Can I be real a second?  
For just a millisecond?  
Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?  
Now I'm the model of a modern major general  
The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all  
Lining up, to put me up on a   
Writin' letters to relatives  
Embellishin' my elegance and eloquence  
But the elephant is in the room  
The truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go..."  
[ENSEMBLE:]  
"Boom!"  
[WASHINGTON:]  
"Any hope of success is fleeting  
How can I keep leading when the people I'm  
Leading keep retreating?  
We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn  
Knight takes rook, but look"  
  
[WASHINGTON (ENSEMBLE):]  
"We are outgunned (What?)  
Outmanned (What?)  
Outnumbered   
Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)  
We gotta make an all out stand  
Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)  
Incoming!"_

Hamilton ran onto the stage, Hercules by his side.  The people in the audience were surprised my how fast the person changed costume from Madison's clothing back to Hercules'.  But they didn't know the fact that they were different people.

And Alex still looked completely ridiculous with the over-sized lion costume,  the Bi flag flapping behind him when he moved quickly, which made everyone laugh, and some just roll their eyes at the idiot.

_[HAMILTON:]  
"They're battering down the Battery check the damages"  
[MULLIGAN:]  
"Rah!"  
[HAMILTON:]  
"We gotta stop 'em and rob 'em of their advantages"  
[MULLIGAN:]  
"Rah!"  
[HAMILTON:]  
"Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us  
Hamilton won't abandon ship  
Yo, let's steal their cannons"  
[MULLIGAN (COMPANY):]  
"Shh-boom! (Boom!)"_

_[WASHINGTON:]  
"Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and..."  
[COMPANY:]  
"Boom!"  
[WASHINGTON:]  
"Goes the cannon, we're abandonin' Kips Bay and..."  
[COMPANY:]  
"Boom!  
[WASHINGTON:]  
"There's another ship and..."  
[COMPANY:]  
"Boom!"  
[WASHINGTON:]  
"We just lost the southern tip and..."  
[COMPANY:]  
"Boom!"  
[WASHINGTON:]  
"We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can't afford another slip  
Guns and horses giddyup  
I decide to divvy up  
My forces, they're skittish as the British cut the city up  
This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny  
I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:  
Are these the men with which I am to defend America?  
We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance  
I cannot be everywhere at once, people  
I'm in dire need of assistance..."  
_

George stepped back allowing the other George to take the stage, 'You'll Be Back' playing.

_[KING GEORGE:]_

_"You say_

_The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay  
You cry  
In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by  
Why so sad?  
Remember we made an arrangement when you went away  
Now you're making me mad  
Remember, despite our , I'm your man  
You'll be back, soon you'll see  
You'll remember you belong to me  
You'll be back, time will tell  
You'll remember that I served you well  
Oceans rise, empires fall  
We have seen each other through it all  
And when push comes to shove  
I will send a battalion to remind you of my love!_   
  
_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da...  
  
You say our love is draining and you can't go on  
You'll be the one complaining when I am gone...  
And no, don't change the subject  
Cuz you're my favorite subject  
My sweet, submissive subject  
My loyal, royal subject  
Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever..._   
_  
You'll be back like before  
I will fight the fight and win the war  
For your love, for your praise  
And I'll love you till my dying days  
When you're gone, I'll go mad  
So don't this thing we had  
Cuz when push comes to shove  
I will kill your friends and family to you of my love  
  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat—  "_

George was wearing his regular clothing, however he had the wig and crown on, because why not?  He sang through, standing in the middle of the stage, and went uninterrupted.  After he ended he stepped back, the music rewinding once more to 'Wait For It'

_[BURR:]_   
_"Theodosia writes me a letter every day  
I'm keeping the bed warm while her husband is away  
He's on the British side in Georgia  
He's trying to keep them in line  
But he can keep all of Georgia  
Theodosia, she's mine"_

Burr stood on the main floor, looking up at Theo as she stood on the higher level, smiling down at her boyfriend.  Burr sung to her, and the cast was a little confused since there was no Theodosia actress in the musical, however they knew that they were changing it.

_"Love doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners  
And the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep loving anyway  
We laugh and we cry  
And we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there's a reason I'm by her side  
When so many have tried  
Then I'm willing to wait for it  
I'm willing to wait for it  "_

Burr cut off, instantly turning around, his expression changing.  The music rewound again, the music now hitting a much happier note.

_[BURR:]  
"There's nothing rich folks love more  
Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor  
They pull up in their and gawk  
At the students in the common  
Just to watch them talk  
Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded  
Uh-oh, but little does he know that  
His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza  
Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at"_

The sisters made their way, hand in hand, onto the stage, walking in an arch.

_[COMPANY:]_   
_"Work, work!"  
[ANGELICA:]  
"Angelica!"  
[COMPANY:]  
"Work, work!"  
[ELIZA:]  
"Eliza!"  
[PEGGY:]  
"And Peggy!"  
[COMPANY:]  
"Work, wo_ _rk!  
The Schuyler sisters!"  
[ANGELICA:]  
"Angelica!"  
[PEGGY:]  
"Peggy!"  
[ELIZA:]  
"Eliza!"  
[COMPANY:]  
"Work!"  
_   
_[PEGGY:]_   
_"Daddy said to be home by sundown"  
[ANGELICA:]  
"Daddy doesn't need to know"  
[PEGGY:]  
"Daddy said not to go downtown"  
[ELIZA:]  
"Like I said, you're free to go"  
[ANGELICA:]  
"But—look around, look around  
The revolution's happening in New York"  
[ELIZA/PEGGY:]  
"New York"  
[COMPANY:]  
"Angelica"  
[SCHUYLER SISTERS AND COMPANY:]  
"Work!"  
  
[PEGGY:]  
I"t's bad enough daddy wants to go to war"  
[ELIZA:]  
"People shouting in the square"  
[PEGGY:]  
"It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore"  
[ANGELICA:]  
"New ideas in the air"_   
_[ANGELICA AND MALE ENSEMBLE:]  
"Look around, look around"  
[ELIZA:]  
A"ngelica, remind me what we're looking for..."  
[ALL MEN:]  
"She's lookin' for me!"  
  
[ANGELICA (COMPANY):]  
"Eliza, I'm lookin' for a mind at work (Work, work!)  
I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)  
I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)  
Whooaaaaa!"_

_[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY:]  
"Whooaaaaa!  
Work!"  
_

The girls and Burr looped around the edge of the stage.  Everyone came out on the stage, forming a semi-circle around Alex and John.  The cast were very quiet confused at this point, realizing that each character was actually all played by a different person.

The music once again rewound, and for the last time on this little one time show.

_[AARON BURR:]_   
_"How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a  
Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten  
Spot in the Caribbean by providence, in squalor  
Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?"  
  
[JOHN LAURENS:]  
"The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father  
Got a lot farther by working a lot harder  
By being a lot smarter  
By being a self-starter  
By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter"  
  
[THOMAS JEFFERSON:]  
"And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted  
Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of  
The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter"  
  
[JAMES MADISON:]  
"Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned  
Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain  
Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain  
And he wrote his first refrain, a to his pain"  
  
[BURR:]  
"Well, the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man"  
Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland  
"Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and  
The world's gonna know your name. What's your name, man?"  
  
[ALEXANDER HAMILTON:]  
"Alexander Hamilton  
My name is Alexander Hamilton  
And there's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait, just you wait..."_   
  
_[ELIZA HAMILTON:]_   
_"When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden  
Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden  
Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick"  
  
[FULL COMPANY EXCEPT HAMILTON (whispering):]  
"And Alex got better but his mother went quick"  
  
[GEORGE WASHINGTON (COMPANY):]  
"Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide  
Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside  
A voice saying: "You gotta fend for yourself." ("Alex, you gotta fend for yourself.")  
He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf"  
  
[BURR (COMPANY):]  
"There would have been nothin' left to do  
For someone less   
He woulda been dead or destitute  
Without a cent of   
Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord  
Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford  
Scammin' (scammin') for every book he can get his hands on  
Plannin' (plannin') for the future see him now as he stands on (oooh...)  
The bow of a ship headed for a new land  
In New York you can be a new man"  
  
[COMPANY (HAMILTON):]  
"In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man  
In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man  
In New York you can be a new man"  
[WOMEN:] "In New York"  
[MEN:] "New York"  
[HAMILTON:] "Just you wait!"  
  
[COMPANY:]  
"Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)  
You could never back down  
You never learned to take your time!  
Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
When America sings for you   
Will they know what you overcame?   
Will they know you rewrote the game?  
The world will never be the same, oh"_

_[BURR:]  
"The ship is in the harbor now  
See if you can spot him ([MEN:] Just you wait)  
Another immigrant  
Comin' up from the bottom ([COMPANY:] Just you wait)  
His enemies destroyed his rep  
America forgot him"  
_   
_[MULLIGAN/MADISON & LAFAYETTE/JEFFERSON:]_   
_"We fought with him"  
  
[LAURENS/PHILIP:]  
"Me? I died for him"  
  
[WASHINGTON:]  
"Me? I trusted him"  
  
[ELIZA & ANGELICA & PEGGY/MARIA:] **and John**  
"Me? I loved him"  
  
[BURR:]  
"And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him"  
  
[COMPANY:]  
"There's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait!"  
  
[BURR:]  
"What's your name, man?"  
  
[COMPANY:]  
"Alexander Hamilton!"_

 

At the end of the song, in which everyone, including King George had sung as the Company, they were still standing how they were.  There weren't many movements, just the slight shuffle forward towards John and Alex, Laf and Herc were standing directly behind them, a hand on each of their shoulders.

The lights flashed off, and the cast broke into applause.

Lin quickly stood up, making his way on stage as the light turned back on.  Anthony stood up as the applause died out.  "That was amazing guys!" He said, everyone quickly throwing out a thanks.

"Lin they're amazing, you're not trying to replace us are you?!" Anthony asked in a completely joking manner as he dramatically placed his hand over his heart, looking as though his heart was broken.  

Lin guiltily laughed. "Weeeeeelllllll~ kind of." Lin said.

"Wait, what?!" Anthony then asked, not expecting this answer.

"Well, before you guys say anything else, we are going to explain.  Let everyone here introduce themselves." Lin said, waving his hand to the group of reincarnates on the stage.

"We already introduced ourselves." Alex deadpanned, rolling up his sleeves on the over-sized onesie.  

"Um, we know who you are, and John, and Thomas, but no you never introduced the rest of yourselves." Daveed spoke up.  The whole cast was up from the seats at this point had made their way on stage.  They were standing across from their counterpart(s).

"We did, think about it, think about the songs we sang." Alex said, edging them on.  They all exchanged looks, Lin, Kail and Lacamoire looking bemused.  All of a sudden there was a loud gasp from Jonathan's mouth as he quickly ran forward, pulling King George III into a tight hug.

"Ahh, I see Mr. Groff has figured it out.  I told you Laf, you owe me 40 bucks!" Alex stated proudly, Laf mumbling curse words as he pulled the money out of his pocket, putting it into Alexander's outstretched hand, the younger beaming.  "I put faith in you Phillipa." Laf pouted.

"Let me help you," Alex started, walking forward, standing chest to chest with Leslie, the taller just looking confused down at the younger.

"My name is Alexander Hamilton," he paused. "And I'm a reincarnate."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! Muhahaha! Ah well, I'll update soon enough. Hope you all like to and keep on reading.
> 
> Also, goddamn, over 4,ooo words
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> -Iz


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows about the reincarnations and Alexander is being a spazz on twitter in the battles.

Normal P.O.V  
  
  


"My name is Alexander Hamilton," he paused. "and I'm a reincarnate." Alex stated, looking up into Leslie's eyes, watching them as they flashed with emotion, Alex instantly being pulled into a hug, the smaller laughing softly, hugging back.

Alex stepped back and looked at the casts' faces, laughing at them.  Jonathan was still hugging George.  Once Groff stepped back, George pulled off the crown and wig, revealing bright blue, spiky hair.

"Uhhhh, George, when did you do this?" Hercules asked. 

"Alex helped me two days ago." George said with a shrug. 

"Yeah, and my arms are blue, those gloves needed to go higher." Alex said, scanning over his arms that were covered in the residue of blue dye.  John sighed, just rubbing the bridge of his nose, mumbling the word "Idiot."

"S-so, you..." Phillipa started, and soon Anthony took over. "You are all them!" He exclaimed. "Oh my Gosh, and John and Alex are a thing!" Phillipa shrieked, everyone brightening up at that, making them all laugh.

"Well, then this will come as a surprise," Alex started.  He was ready to tell everyone who was dating who and the pronouns.

"John and I are dating.  Lafayette and Hercules are dating.  Lafayette uses they/them pronouns.  Eliza is dating Maria.  Peggy is asexual and uses xe/xyr pronouns.  Burr and Theodosia are dating, and Jefferson and Madison are dating." Alex finished, shooting a glance at the last duo he listed off.

"Well, you know what Alex, fine, we are." James stated. 

"YESSSSSSSS!" Alex hugged James around his middle, Alex burying his face in James' chest. "I knew it Jemmy! YAS!" Alex fanboyed, and James laughed, Jefferson rolling his eyes. 

"Oh, plus mes amis.  Thomas and I are brothers, well twins."

"Okay, the fuck?  That needs an explanation." Daveed said.  Thomas laughed, quickly explaining it.

Everyone broke into conversation, Christopher going straight to Washington.  After a couple of minutes, everyone had quieted down since Jefferson and Hamilton had started to get into an argument, and were starting to shout at each other.

"You and your fucking magenta penguins, I swear-!"

"What is it with you and penguins?!  It seems as though I'm arguing with a child!"

"You are so insufferable, why don't you just- MMHMP!" Alexander was stopped as John had put a hand over his mouth, wrapping his arms around Alex, holding him in place.

"What is your boyfriend on Laurens?!" Thomas asked, however Madison put a hand on Jefferson's shoulder.  "Thomas~" James said in a warning way.  Thomas sighed, backing off.

"But Alex, what are you on?" John asked, removing his hand.  "Ask Lin."

"Oh shit." Lin paled, everyone turning towards him.  "I may have, left a 5 hour energy, at your house."

"But, we drugged you.  You were asleep for 10 hours, how if it still in your system?" Hercules asked, highly concerned.  Alex was so small and hyper that a 5 hour energy will keep him up for an extra 20 hours.

Alex reached in his pocket, pulling out the empty bottle.  "I hid it in the onesie." Alex stated. 

"Oh my God, we are all going to die!" Peggy yelled, throwing xyr hands up in the air.  "Lin, he is your problem until he crashes!" Xe shouted.

"NOOOOO!" Lin cried.  "Alex, stay with Lin, I'll see you in a couple of days." John said, dumping the responsibility of his boyfriend on Miranda.

"Why a couple of days?" Daveed asked.  "He'll be up for at least 2."

"I'll make it 5, I have two essays to finish, I only have 18 pages so far.  Plus, the senior essay for History needs another 24 pages, at least,"

"I'm not reading all that Alexander!" Washington threw in.

 "plus I'm going to need to sight my evidence.  Also, I need to come up with another debate argument and turn it in for club. Oh, and I need to finish my Law works, also midterms are only 18 weeks away, I need to start studying!" Alex ranted, everyone looking at him dumbfounded.

"How much does he write with a laptop?" Renee asked.

"Too much!" Every reincarnate exclaimed, along with Lin, Kail and Lacamoire screamed.  Alex just continued to go through his mental list of essays that he needed to finish within the week.  Even though none of them were due for at least another month or two. 

"So, let me explain the plan." Alex started, breaking out of his stupor.  "Alex, honey, make it short and sweet." John requested, making Alex frown, but he complied.

"Fine.  So, here is the plan.  We will slowly be switching out with you guys for shows, only 2 or 3 people at a time.  And then, in the end, we will completely switch out, however the company, Lee, Seabury and the Phillips will need to still be preformed by you guys.  And an extra surprise," Alex paused, wearing a shit eating grin.  "When we completely switch out, it will be aired live across the country." Alex stated. 

Only Lin and Alex knew about this, so even the reincarnates looked at him.

"Woah, woah, woah. Mon petit lion, why did you not tell us this before?" Lafayette questioned.  Alex smirked. 

"SURPRISE!"  Lin laughed at the younger's antics.  "And after the show, basically we will have you come out on stage after.  Everyone will be introduced, and the people will realize that it wasn't you guys, it was someone else.  In the end, when we announce Lin to come on stage, he'll be next to me, and I'll introduce myself.  Our overall goal for this is to help reincarnates and the LGBT+ communities gain acceptance, as well as tell people about us!" Alex finished, slightly out of breath since he said everything so quickly, non-stop, not taking a moment to breathe.

"Breathe." John stated, patting Alex on the back.  Hamilton gave a sheepish grin towards his boyfriend.  Alex pulled a strand of hair out of his face, and looked to John.  "John, do you have an extra hairband." John nodded, pulling one off of his wrist and handed it to Alex, who quickly pulled his hair up into a messy bun.

"So, if you all want to, we got food and snacks backstage, we can hang out here for a while if everyone wants?" Lin asked, making basically everyone nod.

"Hey, does anyone have jeans or something?" Alex asked. "I do, come with me little Hammy." Groff announced, wrapping his arm around Alex's neck, leading him backstage. "I.... I'm not even going to question the name." Alex just said, following obediently.

After they brought out some tables with foods and drinks onto the stage, since there were no good big areas for them all the be together in the back, they just decided the stage would be their hang out area. Alex had on a pair of Jonathan's jeans, that were too big on him, so he also borrowed an old frayed belt, and he still had Lin's drama t-shirt on. However, no one had extra shoes that weren't heals, so Alex just had socks on, which made him seem even smaller than everyone else.

It was reaching the end of the night, and everyone had had a great time talking and getting to know each other better. They didn't have another show until Tuesday, so they all planned to come in midday tomorrow and do a couple of rehearsals with their respective partners for the show. Alex, had somehow, distanced himself from the group and was sitting on a box in the corner of the second level of the stage, typing furiously on his phone, going between 'Word' on his phone and a twitter battle with some Senator that he upset over Reincarnate rights.

Alex furrowed his eyebrows, typing tweet number 32, since the boy spoke in paragraphs. "Alex!" John shouted up at him from the lower, everyone was watching, only now realizing that the younger was gone.

"What are you doing?"

"Beating Senator Cecile's ass in a twitter war. This bitch is talking about starting a program to rid of reincarnates and lower their rights, bringing them back to the rights they had at their time. He's saying women from later times shouldn't marry, and if they do, they are owned by their husbands, and that men should be gentlemen, but also have less rights than quote 'new, and better souls do'. He nearly killed, and actually disowned his daughter since she was a reincarnate of a 17th century seamstress. Cecile is saying she should marry someone who she did in the past, a man who raped her and cheated on her and beat here, and called his child the devil on the news! People are still following him! What has happened to our world!" Alex ranted, pausing to type out another dozen tweets.

"How did you manage to get another political figure pissed at you?" Lin asked in exasperation. "Well, they are the ones who are going to be getting a bunch of REAL political figures on their asses if they don't realize what is actually right. He doesn't even have a real argument. He only has 'they are evil and don't deserve a second chance.' Like really, this man here is wasting what I pray to God, is his only shot at a life, a future, and he's throwing it away fighting against basic human rights!" Alex shouted, sanding up, pacing back and forth.

Everyone that was watching as Alex just sort of lost it, but no one wished to quite yet interfere. John looked around, and the only way up was to scale the fire pole, which he couldn't do. Well, at least not with ease. However, the one staircase up can be pulled up with a chain. Alex had somehow gotten up and pulled it up without anyone noticing, and then pulled the chain up so no one on the main level could reach it.

"Alex, let me up!" John yelled. "What, no. I need to beat this guys ass- Whoa whoa, Secretary Gary and Senator Whitney just joined them! I thought I beat them and got them to back off!" Alex ranted, almost blue in the face.

"This is the worst I've seen him in a while." Lin whispered.

"Son-"

"Don't call me son." Alex instantly shot back, and the cast was between laughing and shocked at the quick exchange. 

"Get down here. Let them talk." George said.

"Let them talk!? WHY?! They are attempting to take away basic human rights. They are cruel to these people, and he just called me the devil, and...." Alex skipped a beat, looking down at his phone. "Oh HELL to the no. You cannot insult my boyfriend and get away with it you condescending asshole!!" Alex furiously typed out a reply on how LGBT+ is legalized and how nothing is wrong with love.

"Alexander, please, it's okay." John tried, but got no reply.

"Son, get down here before someone has to climb up and get you."

"I'm not you son, and I'm not coming down until I've beat them, or get them to say something stupid enough to get them removed from office." Hamilton ranted.

"The great Alexander Hamilton everyone, and his amazing twitter battles." Lin-Manuel announced, waving his hand up to Alex.

Laf and John made their way over to the fire pole. Laf picked the shorter up, boosting him up most of the way up, John latching onto the pole, pulling himself up with the help of the other. John finally pulled himself up, and he quickly made his way over to his boyfriend. Alex saw him coming, so his turned, his back facing John as he finished up his tweet. Once he was done, he reluctantly let the other take his phone.

John grabbed the chain, lowering the stairs, leading Alexander down in front of him.

"Okay, we'll see you guys tomorrow. Lin, we are staying at your house."

"Since when?"

"Since you left that energy shit at our place, we'll stay with you so at least you won't have to deal with Alex alone." Lin nodded in acceptance, since they had maybe only been over half a dozen times while Lin practically lived with them.

Soon enough, they were heading off to Lin's apartment.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note.
> 
> I made up names for the Secretary and Senators. And I probably will in the future. I think I'm going to do something with Trump, because in this time line Trump is President.  
> I'll probably rip on Trump, so if you don't want that, ignore it.
> 
> Alexander on energy drinks is my life. Hope you all love it and such. Comments, votes/kudos are appreciated. Love you all! Hope you keep reading.
> 
> -Iz


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute babies and lion onesies!

Alex P.O.V

I, somehow, was the last person to wake up 8:30 am.  When I finally pulled myself out of the spare bedroom, Lin was sitting on the couch, nursing a cup of coffee with his eyes closed.  "Where is everyone?" I asked the elder.  "They went to a cafe before heading to the theater.  Before you complain, I made you coffee, black, on the table.  I can drive us in." I nodded, retreating to the table and quickly scooping up the filled, still hot, mug of coffee.

Once I made my way back to the couch there was a knock on the door, and Lin jumped up to quickly get it.  I wasn't listening, but he soon re-entered the room with a women in her mid 30's following behind, holding a 2 or 3 year old kid who was squirming around.

"Mrs. Bailey, this is Alexander." Lin introduced.  I quickly put my coffee down, stood up and shook the woman's hand as she shifted the baby to her left arm.  Mrs. Bailey turned towards Lin.

"Can you still watch Benjamin today?" The woman asked, and Lin's face paled, however I stepped in before he could say anything.

"I can watch him." I said.  "Lin is supposed to be at the theater for everyone in a half hour.  I'm a close friend, if you're okay with it, little Benjamin will be perfect in my hands." I announced, promising the woman.

"Could you?!" She asked, her face lighting up.  "Thank you so much Alexander.   If Lin doesn't mind, could you stay here, or in my apartment, it's just one floor up."  Ben started crying, and his mother attempted to shush him, however he didn't stop.

"No, I'll stay here.  I see you have the baby bag, and if I need anything, I can run up if you trust me with a key." I said, Mrs. Bailey nodded, Ben still crying.

"Oh, yes." She said, holding out her son, who I instantly scooped up and held on my left side, bouncing up and down, keeping to boy from crying. Within seconds of me rocking and bouncing back and forth, Benjamin quieted, making a gurgling noise and whispering a word or two before resting his head on my chest.

"I can't even quiet him that quickly." Mrs Bailey said, her jaw slacked as she held out her apartment key, which I quickly took and put on the coffee table.  I looked over to Lin, who had been quiet through this whole ordeal.

"I'm going to be late!" Mrs. Bailey cried, setting the baby bag down on the couch.  "Lin you too, come with me, we can walk out together." the woman said, pulling Lin along.

"Put his food and juice in the fridge.  He has diapers and extra clothes and some toys.  I'll be back around midnight." Mrs. Bailey said, pulling Lin with her.  "How old is he?" I asked out of curiosity.

"He's 2 and a half.  He's my first son.  Thank you so much Alexander." She thanked me again.

"It isn't a problem Mrs. Bailey, I know the feeling."  I said sadly, looking back down at the baby who was slowly falling asleep in my arms.

"And Lin, I got this.  I've practiced enough for now.  You better not come home until at least 11 tonight, no earlier."  I reassured him.  Lin gulped and allowed himself to be pulled out of his apartment.  I softly closed the door behind the duo. 

 

  
It was nearly noon, and I had put little Benjamin in his high chair that was brought over, and was feeding him tiny banana bits.

"Can you go ahh?" I opened my mouth, making little Ben laugh, opening his mouth so I could put food in.  I laughed again.  It was so nice to be taking care of a child again.  I had missed out of some of this last time through working so much, and I always regretted it.  But Ben was a great kid.

According to Mrs. Bailey, who I gave my number to, he always cried and she could never get him to sleep, but I was having no problem with the little dude.  Ben was behind on the curve, and was a little smaller and couldn't talk as much as regular 2 and a half year olds, so Mrs. Bailey asked me to tell her if he says anything more that 'mama' or something to do with a toy or food.  I hadn't gotten any texts or calls from anyone, so I hoped Lin told them the situation and they were too busy practicing to call.

After I got a full meal in him, I took him to Lin's room with me.  I was holding him, and about to put him down so I could change, when he burped.  I laughed softly, patting the boy's back.

I put him on the bed, leaving the chubby child to gurgle and laugh, throwing his arms into the air.  "Yes my baby, you are very adorable." I said, playing with his little arms.  When I pulled away he almost started to cry, but I cooed lightly, putting my face in his line of sight, in which he instantly stopped and started making babble talk.

I quickly changed, putting on grey sweat pants and a slightly tighter black shirt with a faded band logo on it, but it was so faded I really didn't know what it said.  Nirvana, I think, but I wasn't sure.

Once I changed, it was nearly 1, so I took Ben and moved myself to the kitchen.  Even though he ate, I didn't, and I knew that if I didn't eat, John and the rest wouldn't trust me alone by myself again for a while. 

I can remember basic human needs.  Most of the time. 

I put Benjamin back in his high chair, and went to the fridge, pushing aside the extra food for Ben, and grabbing sandwich meat and bread.  I came back to the table, setting up a little station next to the baby.  I also grabbed a sippy filled with apple juice.  Mrs. Bailey said he usually only gets 2 small cups of juice a day, not wanting to over do it.

The boy was lightly tan with a puffs of curly, brown hair on his head.  He had freckled dotting his skin and striking blue eyes. 

He kind of looked like baby Phillip.  I could feel the tears in my eyes, but I pushed the thought out of my head.  Ben fell silent, like as though he could sense my distress.  I smiled back at him, so innocent and young, wondering if he was an incarnate.  If he was, I'll be the one to make sure that he won't have to worry about discrimination.

The boy was currently wearing a mini, baby blue onesie, but I was going to change him into a clean one soon.  The little onesie had a dragon on it, and had spikes on the back.  In the bag I saw a lion sleeper, onesie, and I knew I had my own lion onesie in the spare bedroom, so I wanted to put that on later.

Once I made my sandwich, I went between eating my lunch and playing with Benny, holding his feet and his arms, making him do little dances and moves, making the younger giggle.

 

  
It was 8pm when I got the first text from John, asking me how I was doing.  He said they were done for the day, but wouldn't be home for a couple of more hours.  I had recently changed into my lion onesie, and Ben was in his own.  We were sitting on the couch, him trying to sleep and I was watching television.

John sent a selfie of himself and Anthony.  They were smiling like idiots.  I laughed softly, not wishing to wake up Ben. 

I took a photo of myself and Ben, captioned with 'We Match! John I want a child!!!!!!'  I sent it, and was about to put my phone down, but I got an instant reply.

**From John <3 : Woah! Who is the kid!?**

**To John <3 : Benjamin, I though Lin told you?**

**From John <3 : What the hell no?? I'm asking him.**

I waited for a couple of moments.  I was a bit surprised Lin didn't tell anyone about it.

**From John <3 : He said you were sick! Not that you are taking care of a kid!**

**To John <3 : Honey, calm down.**

**From John <3 : Please don't kill him, we are coming home.**

**To John <3 : NO**

**To John <3 : I got this, YOU BETTER NOT BE HOME UNTIL 11!!!!**

**From John <3 : BUT... ALEX!**

**To John <3 : NO I GOT IT!**

**From John <3 : I'LL BE HOME AT 11, NOT A SECOND LATER.**

With that I put my phone down, sighing.  I yawned, making little Ben wake, and start crying.  I picked him up, and stood, bouncing him as I walked in circles around the couch.

"Mama! Mama!" Ben cried, and I shushed him.

"Mama is not here Benny.  It's me." I cooed, and soon Ben slowly quieted.  I frowned, he should be talking more, but he wasn't, and I was a bit concerned.  I texted Mrs. Bailey, and she said he hadn't said much at all, so that lowered my nerves, but I still felt that he should be staying more.

I'm not too surprised Lin just told them I was sick.  If he freaked out that much, he probably didn't want half the cast and reincarnates running back to check on me.

Like guys, I've cared for children before, I had 8!

With that thought I could feel tears well up in my eyes, but I just continued to calm down Benjamin, as well as controlling my breathing to hold back tears.

I could hear my phone go off constantly, and it irritated Benjamin, and myself, to no end, so I silenced my cell, and put it face down, ignoring the endless texts I was getting from different people in the group.

Making a group chat with all of them was probably one of the worst mistakes I made.  There was no way I could back out either...... well shit.

I sighed, changing Ben's diaper, cleaning him up and then going back to the couch, a bottle in hand.  It was almost 9:30 and I was quickly fading.  I had gotten a decent amount of work done for classes, however I had to constantly go between checking on Ben and writing.  I was tuned in enough that every time he even shifted I shot a glance in his direction to make sure he was okay on his little play mat with his stuffed dragon and bear.

I held Benjamin on his back as he sucked down the contents of the sippy cup.  I smiled, stroking his soft hair and rubbing my thumb over his head.  God, how I missed this!

"You are amazing Benjamin.  You'll blow us all away."  I said softly.  Once he finished the bottle, I put it to the side.

I started singing 'Dear Theodosia' softly as a lullaby to lull to child to sleep.

"You will come of age with our young nation

We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you  
If we lay a strong enough foundation  
We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you  
And you'll blow us all away...

Someday, someday  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday~~" I fell quiet once Ben fell asleep in my arms.

I grabbed his little dragon, that was a light blue and deep green color that were on the floor, being careful not to wake Benjamin.  The dragon was soft, and was named, according to the little tag, Pete the Dragon, and the little back bear had a red tie around it's neck, and was named Sebastian. 

I sat down, having a stuffed animal on either side of myself, and Ben on my lap.  Benjamin laid on my lap, tucked in my arms, facing towards the television.  Ben was asleep, and I was struggling to keep my eyes open, however I refused to fall asleep with Ben on me, and I had no where else to put him.  I thought about running him upstairs, but I decided against it. 

 

  
It was 5 minutes until 11 and Ben was still asleep, luckily.  I had the bi flag on my onesie pushed over the back of the couch, and Ben was holding onto my tail.  Ben was lying mainly on my left arm, and I held little Pete and Sebastian in my right, since Ben had woken up and cried for a bit until I shushed him by singing once again and pulling his stuffies towards him. 

Within no time the door flew open, however, whoever opened it caught it before it slammed against the wall, which I silently thanked them for.  I closed my eyes, holding them shut for a moment before forcing them back open.  I knew the bags under my eyes were very dark and I was exhausted.

By the time I opened my eyes, John was standing in front of me with a small smile of his face.  I closed my eyes again, yawning, and by the time I opened my eyes again John had his phone in his hand was taking a photo.  I just let him.

"Hey baby, you wanna go to bed?" John asked, slowly letting himself fall onto the couch on my left, where Benjamin was sleeping.  My dearest John combed his fingers through my hair, pulling it out of it's usual bun.  I let out a mumbled "Thanks." before closing my eyes again.

"But no, I'll wait until Mrs. Bailey g-gets back." I said, stifling a yawn again, trying to ignore how tired I truly was, but John caught it, and frowned at that.  Laurens put his arm up and behind my head, letting me lean back against his arm.  John rubbed my right shoulder, and I smiled softly.

"Thank you so much Alex." Lin said.  I opened my eyes, looking up at Lin who was now standing in front of me.  "N-no problem Lin.  He was easy, but I am tired." I said. 

"I could never get him to sleep, so I don't know how you did it.  But however you did, and I won't question you.  This'll be your new job." He joked.  I laughed softly, but once Ben shifted in my grasp I stopped.  John looked down, and pet Benjamin's head.

"Good job tonight." Hercules said, coming up from behind me, petting my head.  "Goodnight mon petit lion.  We'll talk to you in the morning." Laf then said, also petting my head. 

It was only a couple of minutes, but soon the door opened again and I heard a new voice.

"Alexander?"

"Betsy, hello." I greeted, cracking open my eyes to see Eliza kneeling in front of me, one hand on my knee and another reaching out to pet Benjamin's head.

"And who's this?" She cooed.

"Benjamin Bailey." I said softly, the tiredness evident in my voice.  "He looks li-" Eliza cut herself off, looking up into my eyes, which were filled with sadness.

"It's okay, I know..." I paused, looking back down at Benjamin.  "He looks like Phillip." I let out softly.  Eliza moved her hand to hold my free one, squeezing it.

"You were, you are a great father Alexander.  I know what you are thinking, but you were amazing, and I wouldn't trade it for the world." Eliza spoke softly, making my smile and my eyes water.

Lin excused himself quietly from the room, leaving just us three and the baby.

"I don't deserve you," I looked over to John.  "either or you.  You are so much better than me, and you deserve better." I spoke.

"We love you Alex, and if you think you don't deserve us, you're insane.  You are the best thing that could have happened to me, to us.  I love you and am proud to call you my boyfriend." John whispered in my ear, but loud enough for Eliza to hear.

"I'm proud to say you were my husband, and I enjoyed every second of my life with you.  I don't think you'll ever leave my life, I won't let you, you are amazing Alex."  I was crying now.

"I love you both." I loved John as my boyfriend, and Eliza was my best friend.  Eliza moved to my right side, leaning her head on my shoulder, and John shifted to do the same, making sure Ben wouldn't get smashed between us.

I forced myself to stay awake, even though both Eliza and John were asleep within minutes.

 

  
I was quickly fading, and was hoping Mrs. Bailey would get back soon. 

Moments later the door opened, having left it unlocked for Mrs. Bailey to get in.  It was 12:23, and once she walked in she came to the couch as saw me in between John and Eliza and Ben on me, all sleeping.

"Thank you so much Alexander." She thanked, reaching for her purse to get money, but I quickly shook my head. 

"No, no.  No money, I love him he was amazing." I said softly.

"Are you sure honey?" I nodded. "Okay then, if there is anything I can do, just ask."

"There is," she perked up.  "Let me hang out with Ben more, also, you have to watch our performance one night." I stated, handing over her son, making sure he stayed asleep.  I also handed her the two stuffed animals, which she took gratefully. 

"Hamilton?" I nodded.  "I don't know if I could afford tickets."

"Well, let me tell you a little secret." I whispered.  "In about 3 months, we are going to be doing a live, televised Hamilton performance.  I'll keep you updated."

"You do that, now go to bed." I nodded, just leaned back and resting my head on John's.  Mrs. Bailey smiled before I closed my eyes, and I soon heard the front door close.

Today, was a good day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yeah, another chapter. I completely said that I was going to update a lot more often than I am, but I'm not, because I cannot remember anything. 
> 
> So yeah, new characters, adorable lion onesies, and baby. Only a couple more chapters until the big show.
> 
> Love you all! Keep on reading.
> 
> -Iz


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuddles and kisses

1 month later  
  
Normal P.O.V

The cast and the reincarnates were spewed throughout the theater.  There were people in the seats, on the stage and throughout the backrooms and dressing rooms.  The people were all working with their respective doppelgangers, going through lines and choreography. 

Currently, John and Lin were working in one of the backrooms. John couldn't get one of his lines right, while doing the dance moves.  He could do it when standing still, but when he was moving he couldn't.  John kept stuttering through the lines, and every time he did he cursed himself out.

Lin was coaching John through on the line once again while Hercules, Lafayette, Oak, Daveed, Jonathan and Jasmine were sitting against the wall, talking softly to one another. 

Lin ran through the moves once more, and then leaned up against the wall.  John tried again, and got it.  Lin cheered.

"Thank you so much Alex!" John cheered, running and wrapping his arms around Lin's neck, pulling him into a hard kiss.  Lin just stood there in shock.

"A-A-Anthony, w-what the hell!?"Lin squeaked, under the impression that he had been teaching Anthony this whole time.. 

"EXCUSE ME!?" Alex then shouted, emerging from the door way.  John backed up from Lin, his face bright red with blush and embarrassment as he started stuttering apologies.

"A-Alex, but, I....." John gulped, and then a loud laugh broke out from the people sitting against the wall.  Following Alex was Anthony, who Lin just looked bewildered at.  

"I-I, John?" Alex questioned.  John just ran forward and captured Alexander into a death hug.  "I'm sorry! I thought Lin was you, I- I'm so sorry!" John stuttered out, but Alex shushed him with a kiss.  "Don't worry, I've done it too.  But I never kissed Anthony, I swear Jasmine." Alex threw that out in the girl's direction, which she just nodded with.

"Lin, are you okay?" Alex asked, looking over John's shoulder as his boyfriend just buried his head in Alex's shoulder in embarrassment. 

"Y-yeah, I just thought it was Anthony, which confused the shit out of me." Lin chuckled, his face still holding a light blush.

"I don't swing that way~" Anthony said in a slurty tone, throwing a wink at Lin.

"But I do~" Groff slurred, wiggling his eyebrows.  Alex laughed softly, patting his distressed boyfriend on the back.  "I'm sorry." John mumbled.

"John, baby, it's okay, it was a mistake."

"I should have known, I thought he was too tall." Alex frowned. 

"Now that's just mean." Alexander pouted, hugging John once tightly before pulling away.

During their exchange, Lin made his way over to Groff, throwing himself next to the taller who was sitting on the floor and leaning on him.

"Hold me!" Lin whined, making the group laugh and Groff instantly wrap his arms protectively around Lin.  They weren't dating, but they sure did act like it.  It was just adorable. **(!!!)**

John blushed and apologized again, but Alex shushed him, holding his finger against John's lips, efficiently shutting his boyfriend up before pulling him into another hug.  

"Hey guy-...... what did I miss?" Peggy sung as xe popped into the room, holding onto the siding, hanging off of it.

Lafayette burst out laughing again, explaining what had happened, making Lin and John hide themselves in their friend/boyfriend.  Peggy just snickered, fully pulling xerself into the room.

"Well, them these will come in handy!" Peggy sang, putting out a couple of buttons, fanning them out.   

"What did you do Pegs?" Daveed asked.

"I made little buttons with a little picture to represent each person, and their _real_ name." 

"What brought this on?" Alexander asked.

"After I mixed up Laf and Daveed, and then Pippa and Eliza, and then also Alex and Lin.  This is just too hard.  The only one I didn't have to worry about was Jonathan and George, since George's hair is still blue."

Peggy went around the room, passing everyone their respective pin.  "Everyone else got theirs, and you better not switch.  The rule is that you wear it whenever we are together, but it'd be best not to wear it during performances.  It you do, make sure the people can't see it, please."  Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, clipping their pins onto their chests.

Alex had a little lion head, and John had a turtle on his.  Hercules simply had a background that looked like old fabric and Laf had a mini French flag with a banquette in the middle.

Peggy had xyr asexual flag, going black, grey, white, purple from top to bottom.  

"Thank you, hopefully we can avoid another incident like this." Groff said with a laugh.  Lin just pulled away, glaring at him, flipping himself on his other side and curling up next to Laf, who just pet his shoulder.  Jonathan laughed, ruffling Lin's hair before standing up, making his way out of the room.

"Everyone, to the stage!!!" Alexander shouted down the hall.  Everyone sighed, getting up, making their way to the stage.  Once everyone was there, Alex took the liberty to jump up on the table that they used during the show.

John just sighed at his boyfriend's antics, as well as many of the others.  But at this point, no one was really surprised at this anymore.  

"Okay, so, to begin, great job everyone.  I think that we finally got everything down!" Everyone clapped at that.  "So then, tomorrow is our first show with some switches.  Tomorrow, Geroge, Burr and G. Wash are going in.  Then the Schuylers are going in, along with Maria.   After that is John, Laf and Herc, along with Jefferson, and Madison.  After each group does 5 shows, we will switch actors back in, and then the next group will go in. If you really need another, come talk to me.  After those, we will have a week off, and then it'll be the live show.  So, that's three weeks of shows, and then a week off.  It'll be a Friday night show, and that's when we will all switch in.

Anthony, I'll still need you to play Phillip.  We will also need the company, Phillip Schuyler, Lee and Seabury, and the bullet.  So everyone, keep on practicing, relax.   If you need anything, you know where to find me.  I'll, along with Laf, Herc and John are all staying with Lin at his apartment, don't be afraid to stop by. So, if you are in the show tomorrow, I need you here by 4 pm.  Leslie, Christopher, and Groff you don't need to come in, enjoy your week off.  I don't plan to come tomorrow, sorry, but if you do need me here, please call me and I'll come as soon as I can.  I'm watching Benjamin again tomorrow-"

"I coming over!" Eliza shouts out, raising her hand into the air, making Alex smile.

"Then it'll be me, you and John.  I'm watching him all day and night.  He's coming over at 8, and leaving probably past midnight, come over anytime 'Liza." Alex explained, making Eliza nod eagerly, knowing that she was going to be over at Lin's apartment by 10, latest, and would probably spend the night.  Lin had his bed, which he slept in most nights, his guest bed, which Alex and John shared, a pull out mat that Herc and Laf were comfortable on, however sometimes the two couples would switch out since the actual bed was bigger.  Lin had a large L shaped couch, that could easily fit two people for sleeping, and 4 if it was couples that were cuddled up together, half on top of each other.  The Revolutionaries had tested this out many times before.

Everyone nodded, bidding their goodbyes and such before heading off to their respective houses.  Most of the cast lives quiet close, or were currently renting close because of the show.  There was Eliza and Maria who were rooming with Pippa, who was currently renting with Renée.  Angelica and Peggy were sharing the spare bedroom in Jasmine and Anthony's apartment.  Oak and Daveed were currently renting together since they live further away, so Jefferson and Madison were staying with them.  And Burr and Theo were staying with Leslie and his girlfriend, who was simply told that Aaron and Theo were old friend from high school who needed a place to stay for a bit.

The Georges were renting together, surprisingly.  They got along very well, which caught some people off guard, but they soon came to peace with it. 

Alexander was still standing on top of the table, and Hercules came up to him, putting out his arms, standing a couple of feet away.  Alex smirked, jumping up and sideways into the elder, Herc catching him, spinning around once, holding the smaller in a bridal carry.  After Hercules spun around twice, he nuzzled his nose into Alex's unruly mane of hair.  Alex let out a light laugh, making John smile at is boyfriend.  Hercules chuckled as well, making his own partner smile at him as well.

Lin saw the adorable situation, and decided to break it up, even though he really didn't want to.

"Okay guys, let's head back." Lin announced, clapping his hands together.  John and Laf broke out of their stupors, and Herc just nodded, putting Alexander back on even ground.  Alex nodded too, messily combing through his hair and pulling it into an extremely messy bun.

The Revolutionaries followed out Lin-Manuel.  After piling into Lin's car, Hercules in the front, and the other three thrown into the back.  Alex was seated between John and Laf.  Laf was singing softly with the song that was playing, placing a hand in front of them, setting it on Herc's shoulder.  John leaned up against the door, and Alex leaned on him, curling his legs up on Laf.

"Are you tired mon petit lion?"  Alex just sighed, before nodding slightly, burying his head into John's neck and curls.  

"I need to sleep so I can stay up with Ben tomorrow." Alex said, closing his eyes.  Everyone, including John, exchanged glances and smirks.  They were all glad that they were finally getting Hamilton on a sleep schedule, as well as an eating schedule.  Even though there were days where the boy would relapse and stop taking care of himself for periods of time, however, it was getting harder and harder for him to fall to the extent he used to.

Even if they couldn't get the boy to sleep as much as someone should, they had been successful in getting him to sleep nearly every night, between 4 and 8 hours.  Also, they got the youngest to eat at least 2 full meals and a snack or two, sometimes 3 meals.  Alex still liked to skip lunch, since it usually fend for yourself.   

Once they got to Lin's apartment, they all headed to their designated sleeping areas.  Lin went to his room, closing the door behind him.  Laf and Herc were going to take the guest bed today, after loosing the fight against the other couple.  John and Alex were curled up together on two small pull out mats.  They were basically just a padded blankets laid across the hardwood, with a couple pillows and blankets thrown on top.  It wasn't big, or the comfiest, but it worked.  

The four were talking with sleepy, muffled voices, since their heads were buried in their respective partners.  Laf was the first to fall asleep.  The others were still talking when they heard the light snores from the Marquis, and the others took it as their cue to turn in for the night.

" I love you." John mumbled, wrapping his arms around his smaller boyfriend, burying his head into Alex's hair, Alex putting his face into John's chest, his arms curled between them, their legs intertwined.  

"My Dearest Laurens, I love you the most." Alex whispered, making his boyfriend chuckle into his hair, before hugging Alex even tighter.

Hercules snorted from above them.  "you two." Hercules mumbled, hugging his own partner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So yeah, a bit of a filler chapter. John and Lin kissing was great, you're all welcome. Next chapter is adorable Benjamin stuff and more surprises!!!!!
> 
> More cuddles so yeah!
> 
> Kudos/votes, and comments are appreciated,
> 
> Love you all, keep on reading.
> 
> -Iz


	13. note

Note update-   
I'm just going to leave this here to thank you all for reading my fanfiction. The positive comments and kudos/votes make my day. I love you all!

Also, I have officially gone through and grammar checked everything. I have no doubt that there are still mistakes, but I'm not an editor or professional by any means.

I will be doing the double update shortly, enjoy and keep on reading.

-Iz


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

Alexander's P.O.V

 

  
It was a little past four, and I was sitting on the floor, little Ben standing in front of me as I held onto his hands.  I was trying to get him to talk while John and Eliza were currently taking a little nap in the guest room.  Eliza on the bed, and John back down on the mat.  Lin was getting ready for the show at the theater, and Laf and Herc went for support, leaving us three.  

"Can you say your name, say Ben. Say Ben."  As I said this, there was a video camera capturing this all, knowing that Ben's mother would want to see this.  Mrs. Bailey had been working so hard, and she was so sad when she missed Benjamin's first steps, so I took the liberty of offering to video tape anything big that happens with her son.

"My name .... -ip,-ip." I paused, "Up?" I questioned, standing up, pulling Ben up with me, bouncing him on my hip a bit, tilting the camera a bit up so that it was still on Ben.

"Come on Ben.  Say Ben."

"Phillip! Phillip!" Ben cheered, and I paused, looking at Ben.  That's not his name, and I've never said that.

"Papa, Papa!" Ben cheered, wrapping his little arms around my neck.

"Ben?" I questioned.  "Say Ben, come on Benjamin." I begged, trying to keep my emotions at bay.

"Phillip.. Hami-ton...." I paused. "Hamilton!!!" Ben cried, and I could feel tears well up in my eyes as I looked at the child in my arms.

Could he really be-

"Pa!  My name, Phil~ Ham-"

"P-P-Phillip?" I cried out, tears freely springing from my eyes at this point.  Was this my son, was Benjamin the reincarnate of my son?!

Ben nodded, clearly having understood me.  Even though he was usually quiet, most children had a few memories when they were younger.  Washington had told me he knew who he was since he was 2, so it was completely plausible that this was my son! That he already knew.

I decided to test the theory.

"Repeat.  Un deux trois quatre six sept huit neuf." I sang, like how Eliza did when he was a kid.

"U-un, duex, trois, quatre, six sept~ huit~ neuf~" Ben sang, a little broken.  But he changed the tune at 7.  

Seven.

"Phillip."

"Papa." Ben- no, Phillip laughed out.

"JOHN, ELIZA, GET IN HERE!!! SOMETHINGS HAPPENING!!!" I cried out in a scream, tears still spilling from my eyes, while Phil was looking up at me with a smile, still singing his numbers in French, just how he used to.  

Moments later, John and Eliza burst into the room, looking worried and panicked.

"What happened?"

"Why are you crying?" They both shot questions at me.  I didn't answer yet, I just hugged Phillip tighter, kissing the top of his head.

"I-....I'm so sorry.  I'm sorry, I didn't think, I was stupid.  I was stupid." I beat myself up verbally, mumbling the words into Ben's head.   Phillip's.

"Alex, don't say that." John said, wrapping an arm around my waist, kissing my temple.

"Alexander~, are you okay." Eliza said, worrying about me.  Eliza put her arms out, wanting to take Ben- Phillip, however I didn't want to hand him over.  If I was right, she was still his mother, but I couldn't.

"Mama!" Phillip called out, making me cry even harder.  Phillip was reaching towards Eliza.  Eliza smiled sadly, grabbing onto his hands.  "Hey Ben, do you know what's wrong with Alex?" Eliza asked, even though she didn't expect an answer.  As Liza talked to the baby, I was calming myself down.  I knew my eyes were bloodshot and puffy, but I was no longer crying.

"Papa! Papa!" Ben cried, looking back at me.

"That's right Phil-"

"Phil?" John asked. I didn't answer, but I rather showed them.

"Ben, what is you name?" I asked, my vision finally clearing so I could see straight.

"Phillip! Ham-ilton." He called out. "Papa!" He giggled.

"A-Alex..." Eliza broke down crying, and I used my other arm to wrap it around her shoulders, pulling her a side hug.

"P-Phillip?" John stuttered out, knowing exactly what was happening. 

"Is he-?"

"I think he is.  I think Benjamin is the reincarnate of Phillip Hamilton." I said softly.  Eliza stopped crying, still sniffling though.

"Un deux trois quatre six sept huit neuf." Eliza sang, Phillip following along, Eliza having to slow a little bit.  Phillip stuttered, changing the tune on 'sept', making Eliza cry again.

I paused, snapping my head up.  "What are we going to tell Mariana?!"   I freaked out.  (Mrs. Bailey had told us to call her by her first name) How were we supposed to tell this women, that her son, was once my own son?

"I guess we will tell her the truth once she gets back." John said, petting Phillip's head.  

I passed Phillip to Eliza, turning off the camera.  I guess we would show Mariana this later.

 

  
The rest of the day was getting Phillip to continue to talk, as well as tell him stories of himself.   Before we finished some, he was stuttering out something from the ending.  Once I called John by his name, Phillip cried out "Laurens!", making me _know_.

I had told him about Laurens, I knew it.  Phillip was told stories about me and the Revolutionaries.  I had no doubts in my mind that this was my son.  No child of this age could just come up with this, nor know this, even if he had heard the songs.  

I continued to run through my head what I was going to say.  We would offer to get him tested, the standard test they do for kids to see if hey are a reincarnate or not, but I didn't need that test to know.

It was nearly 10pm, Phillip was asleep on the couch with Eliza when Laf, Herc and Lin entered the apartment,  I instantly jumped on Lin, engulfing him into a bear hug.  He took a step back, holding onto me so we wouldn't go down, and hugged me back.  I knew he didn't know why I was hugging him, but he just went with it.

"Thank you Lin, thank you." I cried out, wrapping my legs around him, holding myself up.  Laf and Herc threw me a questioning look as John just sighed, which I heard from behind me.   I dropped off of Lin, and backed up. 

"Um, what did I do?" Lin asked.

"It's about Ph-Ben." I said, making the elder look at me with his head tilted.  "What about him?"

"Alexander, bring them in here." Eliza called out from the main room.  We all made our way there, me practically bouncing.  

"Ben, well....."  I looked down at the sleeping boy.  "Ben, is a reincarnate." I stated, making Lin's head snap up, along with the other two.

"H-How do you know."

"Because he is Phillip Hamilton." I stated.  

"No way." Herc breathed out.

"A-are you joking?" Lin asked.

"Why would I?!" I said, waking Phillip up in the process.  "Papa." Phillip mumbled, and I instantly scooped the child up.  "Hello mon petit bebe, what is your name?" Laf asked, getting in closer to the baby.

"Phillip!" He said.  And Laf just smiled.  "Well, bonjour monsieur Hamilton." Laf kissed Phillip's forehead before pulling away.

"Laf!" Phillip giggled.  

"Are you going to tell Mrs. Bailey?" Lin asked.  I nodded.

"Yeah, I was also going to give her the video.  She wanted me to record him speaking, so I captured it all." I explained, making him nod.

 

  
It was a little before midnight when Mariana entered the apartment, heading straight towards us on the couch.  Lin quickly patted the spot next to him on the couch, in between me and him.  I passed Phillip to her, making the child whine softly.  Mariana laughed.

"It seems that he like you more than he likes me." She laughed, and I looked down.

"We actually ...need to talk about that." I said.  John squeezed my shoulder.  Eliza was sitting across from us on the on a bench with Hercules, Lafayette sitting on the floor in front of their boyfriend.  

"Did something happen?" She asked, worry flooding her voice.

"Yes, but nothing bad." I said quickly, reassuring the worried mother.  "First, I need to ask a question.  What do you think of reincarnates?" I asked, making her look at me, probably not expecting this question.

"I don't think anything of it.  They are human beings, and they deserve to live, they just have more chapters in their stories to tell.  I'm surprised Lin hasn't gone out on a man hunt to try to find people from 'Hamilton'." Mariana laughed, but I smirked.  This was defiantly going better than I thought it would.

"He never went on a man hunt, because he doesn't need to...." I paused, and Mariana looked me right in the eyes.  "He already found us." I stated.  The women paused, looking me straight in the eyes.

"W-what?" She chocked out. 

"I'm the reincarnate of Alexander Hamilton.  Eliza, here is Eliza Schuyler.  Then here is John's Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan." I introduced everyone.

"Wow."

I stepped in again.  "But we wanted to talk about Ben.  I-" I swallowed.  "Ben is the reincarnated of Eliza's and mine eldest son, Phillip Hamilton."   Mariana looked to her son, my son.

"Is-" She started crying and I gave her a hug from the side.  We stayed there for a couple of minutes, everyone else watching us until I pulled away after she calmed down.  "So-so, he is your son?" She asked.

"I guess you can say that." I laughed, I put a hand on her knee.  "Are you okay?"

"It's just.... a lot......  I never really thought about the possibility of him being a reincarnate." 

"We didn't either." Lin said.

"What should we do now?" Mariana asked.

"Well, we can get him tested, plus we have a video of him saying his name for the first time.  And then, we can take it from there." She nodded, and we played her the video soon after.

Mariana started crying as she watched the video.  She had explained that she had lost her husband before her son was even born, and was worried about Ben- Phillip- growing up without a father.  

"I don't think any different of you Alex." She said.  "It'll be nice for Be- Phillip to grow up with a father."

"Y-you, don't mean-" She cut me off from my stuttering.

"Yes Alexander.  You are still his father, and Eliza is still his mother, so I don't mind if you want to still be his parents."

"Wait.  Are we saying that Phillip is going to kinda have two dads and three moms, plus like a dozen aunts and uncles?" I asked, looking around the room, making Mariana have tears in her eyes again.

"For him to be that loved, yes yes! Please!"

"Mama! Papa!" Phillip cried out.  Eliza John and I pulled the women into a hug.

My son, I have my son back!

_Pride, is not the word I'm looking for....  You'll blow us all away..... I won't let you throw away your shot._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! First chapter of double update, check next chapter for notes.   
> -Iz


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny and cuddles. John and Alex get embarrassed.

three weeks later

Normal P.O.V

Everyone had gotten through their shows without any incidents, or anyone questioning that it wasn't the original cast. It was currently everyone's week off. Friday, 5 days away, they would have the live show. The live show had been all over the news, and plenty of people have gotten interviews from Lin and the rest of the cast. It seemed as though the whole nation was sitting on the edge of their seats, ready for live showing.

Phillip and Mariana had been doing better. The mother decided to not bother getting her son tested to see if he was reincarnate. She trusted Alexander's word, plus there was going to be a mandatory testing when he went to school anyways, she rather not spend the money if it wasn't necessary.  

Alex, John and Eliza all took turns watching Phillip. With Mariana working long hours, and so many different people who loved the boy so much, she felt no need to keep him in Day Care anymore.

They had not announced to the rest of the group that they had found him, just the ones who currently live with Lin, and obviously, Eliza.

Today, however, everyone decided to get together. Their huge get-to-togethers were kind of chaotic. Mariana decided to come and bring Phillip, or as everyone else knew him as, 'the famous Benjamin'.

They all met up at the theater. It was the best place since it was usually empty, besides a couple of workers, but they usually left them alone.

 

  
Once everyone had arrived, and bid their hellos to baby Phillip, Alex, obviously, jumped on top of the table, which had food on it. But, he didn't care, he wasn't stepping in it.

"So, we have an announcement!" Alexander shouted, quieting everyone down.

"Are you and John getting married??!!" Groff shouted, making the younger blush.

"No." Jonathan whined. "As you've all seen, Benjamin is here today." Alex announced. Mariana decided to pass up her son to his past father. Alex brought his son up on his hip, looking at him. There were some 'Ahh's and 'so cute's thrown throughout the group.

"Well, the announcement is about little Ben here. His real name is...." Alex paused, a smirk falling onto his lips. "Phillip Hamilton!" Alex beamed as he watched everyone's faces.

"WHAT?!" half the group yelled, making everyone who already knew burst out laughing.

"It's true mon amies." Lafayette said.

"Really?!" Phillipa squealed, taking the opportunity to start counting in French. For some reason, that was the go to thing to do to prove that Ben was a reincarnate. Phillip sang along, being so familiar with it. Once he changed the tune, Phillipa stopped and cheered. 

Everyone went through, congratulating Alex and Eliza on finding their son, as well as Mariana for putting up with Alex's antics to this point.

"He's so adorable!" Jasmine cooed over the baby.

Phillip looked at Anthony, and somehow, could tell that Anthony was not this Dada.

"So, how does it all work, with Mariana and Eliza and such?" Anthony asked Alex.

"Well, Mariana said I'm still his father, and so is John. Eliza and Maria and Mariana are all his mothers and the rest of you are like Phillip's aunts and uncles. He calls Eliza 'mother' like he always has, Mariana 'mama', like usual, and Maria, though only in photos, 'mom'. I'm his 'father or papa' and John is 'dada or daddy'." Alex explained to the group who just awed at the complexity in which the 2 year old had constructed. As well of the fact that they were Phillip's aunts and uncles.

"So I'm like, his Uncle Anthony?" Anthony asked, his face beaming at the thought that not only someone trusted him to have their child call them their Uncle, but this boy was the reincarnate of 18th century Phillip Hamilton.

"Of course Anthony!" Alexander said brightly.  There was never a doubt in his mind that when he found out that Benjamin was really Phillip that the rest of the cast and reincarnates would be him Aunts and Uncles.

"Uncle Anthony, hold, hold!" Phillip cheered.  Anthony smiled and nearly teared up at the thought that the boy wanted to be held by him, he's always loved kids.  However, he was a little disappointed that the boy was so far behind on the curve of where regular 2 year olds should be.  Alexander had already tried to reassure everyone that he was always behind, and once everyone knew it was Phillip, and that Phillip was always behind as well. 

Everyone was hesitant, but once Eliza chimed in saying "He'll take off when he's three and there is no going back", the company calmed.  However the horrors to come was something that no one wanted to deal with, but hopefully there would be enough people that they could pawn the sassy child on to the next until it made a complete round.

The group continued to say hello to baby Phillip, wishing the 5 happy parents good lucks.  

 

  
When everyone bid their farewells, Mariana took a sleeping Phillip back to here apartment up one more flight of stairs that the rest of the guys.

"Hey Alex, I gotta a doctors appointment tomorrow, can you come?" John asked his boyfriend.  "Yeah, no problem, what's it for though?" Alex asked as they made their way to the guest room, Hercules and Lafayette following the shorter couple.  

"Ahhh, nothing.  Just a yearly check-up." John said.  "You still do those?" Alex asked.

"You don't?!  Alex, you need to take better care of yourself." John sighed rubbing his temples.  He didn't really want to argue much right now since Alex had been doing better taking care of himself and such, so he didn't have much room to complain.

"Whatever, let's just go to bed before I change my mind." Alex mumbled, and John quickly took hold of the younger's hand before he decided to go and type another never ending essay.  The four quickly changed and went to their respective beds.  Laf and Herc, were once again, on the bed, having lost against Alexander in the argument.  The four said goodnight and were out quickly.

 

  
Alex, as usual, was up at the crack of dawn.  The boy slide out of John's hold and padded his way to the living room.  Alexander scooped up his lap top and opened up his essay he had been working on before furiously typing away on it.  

Two of the keys weren't working perfectly, again, so after John's doctor appointment he planned to drag him to the computer store to get new keys. 

Alex typed until someone started talking behind him.  "He reached over and stroked the side of his cheek and then-.... what is this." Alex jumped, looking behind him to see Lin leaning over the back of the couch looking at the computer screen.

"What are you even on..... Achieve of Our Own, A.Hamilfics- Oh My GOD YOU WRIGHT FANFICTIONS ABOUT YOURSELF!!!!!!!!!!!" Lin shouted, grabbing both of the blushing boy's shoulder, who had just slammed his laptop lid close.

"No, don't tell anyone." Alex commanded, his voice shaking since he had just been caught.

"I'm sooooo looking up your profile!" Lin cheered, whipping out his phone, quickly typing a couple of things in, then he paused.

"Not only do you have half a million reads, but I've actually read two of your works already.  God Alex, not only is this really good, but it is probably all accurate, or at least the stuff from the 18th century."

"Yeeeaaaah."  Alex held out, looking to the side as his face turned bright red.

"The boating trip with Washington and Jefferson is great."

"That was horrible, but it made for a great story."

"Should I tell your boyfriend that you've written smut about you and him."

"I regret my decisions, I'm sorry! Dear God help me, I'm sorry!!!!" Alex begged, his face burning up.  He never actually wrote straight up smut, but there was enough fluff and lemon that it counted.  It was all stuff they did, usually just different times and settings.

"Lin, I swear to god, if you love me, stop where you are now and do not continue."

"Sorry Alex, you put it out there and there is no going back."

"Yeah, but I never thought people would know it was me!" Alexander whined, placing his head in his hands.  Just then the three others came into the living room.

"What are you talking about."

"Alex writes fanficitons about himself and you all." Lin states calmly, making his way to the kitchen.

"WHAT?!" John shouted, jumping over the couch and laying half on top of the other.  "What website and what username?" John asked, pulling up Alex's laptop, then smirked.

"Nevermind." John smirked, Alex attempted to reach over and steal the laptop, but Hercules held both of his arms back.  The taller pulled Alex back and off of the couch, holding him back against his chest.  Alex continues to kick and struggle in the taller's grasp, but after a couple of seconds he gave up, slumping and resting against Hercules' chest.

John continued to scroll through the page, but then he blushed a deep red and slammed the laptop shut.

Lin and Laf just burst out laughing, Lin folding over on himself.  

"People wright these things?!" John squeaked, his blush nearly covering his freckles.  

"Yes.  People wright much worse too." Lin stated, pausing to continue laughing.

John just sat there, having pushed the computer to the coffee table, still fuming and blushing, before looking over at Alexander, who was still slumped against Herc's chest.  

"I regret doing that, I'm just going to pretend it didn't happen.  Alex, come on, let's get ready, my appointments in an hour." John stumbled over his words a little bit, slowly standing, scooping Alex out of Hercules' grip, picking the smaller up, and over his shoulder.  Alex just let it happen, sighing.  

Alex was still way too light for him to have been living with them for so long.  John was hoping that if he finished up quick enough he could have Dr. Sherian look at Alexander.

"I need to go to the computer repair store after though." Alex said softly from John's shoulder.  

"Okay," John said, as they entered the room, shutting the door and setting Alexander back on the floor.

The two got dressed in silence, and as they left the apartment, ignoring a giggling french man, a man of Irish decent, and a man of Puerto Rican  decent, sitting on the couch giggling like little kids.  John really didn't care as he took his boyfriend's hand and led him down the stairs.

"Love you." Alex mumbled as he buried his face into the back of John's neck, intertwining their fingers.  

"Love you too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! I'm proud of that fanfic part.    
> Thank you all so much for reading this story. I'll try to update soon again, there aren't too many more chapter until the big show!! I'm so excited, I need to keep writing and editing. 
> 
> Comments and kudos/votes are always appreciated. I love you all! 
> 
> -Iz


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorableness and building on Alexander's issues.

John P.O.V

Once I was called back to see Dr. Sherian, she led me to a room, Alexander opting to stay in the waiting room, typing on his laptop.  I headed back to see the Doctor.  She did a quick exam, in the end I was judged as completely healthy, and it went by quite quickly.

"Dr. Sherian?" I started, making the older woman nod. "I was wondering if you could take a look at my boyfriend, he's here and I know he has some medical issues, do you happen to have time?" I questioned.

"Ahh, Alexander?" I nodded.  She loved asking me about Alexander, which is one of the reasons that I kept coming to see her over the other doctors who worked in this office.

"You know what, my next appointment cancelled this morning and no one was filled in, you get dressed and bring him back here." I nodded once more, slipping on my shirt, jeans and shoes before sauntering out of the room and heading to the waiting room to collect Alex.

I opened the door, looking out.  "Hey Al- what the hell?" I questioned, looking at Alexander as he sat with his legs up and crossed, his laptop balancing on it typing at his regular breakneck speed. 

Everyone else in the lobby had moved away from him, throwing worried glances at him.

"Alex?" I questioned, nearing him.  The nurses from behind the counter were looking at him too, worried, and even Dr. Sherian was watching from behind the counter, her face written with shock.  She was told that Alex was bad, but she never thought that it was like this.

Everyone in the waiting room, which was about 20 people in total, were sitting dumbstruck, and worried as he types away, the bags under his eyes were still quite prominent.

Alex continued to type, and I sighed.

"Alex? Alexander?" I talked a bit louder.  I was still not getting his attention, so I went up and placed a hand on his shoulder.  "Press save." I commanded, watching him do it without thinking about it.  I quickly pulled the laptop from him lap, slamming the lid shut.

"Wh- John?!" Alex whined, looking at me, where I then realized truly how dark the bags under his eyes were.

"Calm down honey, you can finish it later.  Come with me, Dr. Sherian will see you now." I said.  I slipped his laptop under my arm, and pulled him up off of the chair, leading him to the rooms.

Once I opened the door and led Alex through, everyone seemed to let out their breaths that they were holding in. I led Alex back to the room I was in, having him sit on the exam table as I stood next to him, placing his laptop on the chair.

"Hello John, Alexander." Dr. Sherian greeted as she entered the room. 

"Okay Alex, take off your sweat shirt and I'll start with your blood pressure."  
  
  
  
  
  


It only took a little bit, but soon we were in a cab on the way to the computer repair store.  Alex was told to eat every 4 hours, making sure he got plenty of proteins and starches.  I knew it was going to take a while to make sure we truly enforced this. 

Dr. Sherian also told me to make sure that he slept at least 6 hours a night, preferably 8 or more, if I could even keep him down that long. 

Jeez, it sounds like I'm trying to put Phillip down for a nap.  But, you know, Phillip sleeps more in a day than Alexander does in 4 to 6 days. 

There is also the fact that Dr. Sherian gave me a prescription for an inhaler for Alexander, since he already has a bit of lung problems, and when he over exhausts himself of panics, it can worsen. 

And lastly, adding to the list of problems, he was lactose intolerant.  It made sense though, he never liked drinking milk or eating cheese, even in the 18th century, he didn't eat it, claiming it upset his stomach.  There were pills that we could give him, but he could only eat it in small amounts.

Anyways, I was following my adorable boyfriend into the computer repair store.  I was scanning over Alexander.  He was nearly 20 pounds (9 kg)  under weight, and that what get him to the minimum, when he was weighed, he was just over a 100 pounds (45.3 kg).

Alexander's hair was tied into a tight, but extremely messy bun, resting on the nape of his neck.  I swear it looked like he was missing some hair.  I took a quick step forward and lifted his bun, only to see the hair shaved down low, he had an undercut.

"Alex, what the hell?!" I asked, making the shorter look back at me, snickering.

"Hehe, King helped me.  After the show we are going to die a bit of it dark green.

"No." I stated quickly.

"Too bad."

"Alexander, no." I have no idea why I was against it, but it honestly made him look even more adorable than he already is, and I don't want anyone touching him.

"Why, are you worried John?"

I mumbled "I don't know." Making my boyfriend laugh, turning back around, knowing that he won. 

We walked for a little longer before entering the shop.

"'Ey, Alexander, how are ya?!" A man, who was quite a bit older, and had a long, graying beard and a sleeveless shirt.  The shirt was plain black, but he sported tattoos all down both of his arms, creating color in the all black attire. 

I paused at the doorway, wondering if we were actually in the right place. 

"Hey Bobby." Alex said sleepily.  "When was the last time you got any sleep buddy?"

"No answer, can you fix some keys, they got a bit stuck.  Also I was wondering if you could set me up with a better mouse pad?"

"Yeah, no problem buddy.  Hey, hey, hey, is this the famous John?!" I froze in place as the man made eye contact with me.

"Ah, yes, hello." I shyly announced.

"Ah, don't be afraid little dude, come 'ere." The much taller man made his way from behind the counter, and quickly hugged me, giving me a pat on the back. 

"Don't worry John, Bob here is like a big teddy bear, kinda like Herc." Alex said from behind Bobby. 

I nodded as he pulled away from me.  Bob then took the laptop out of Alexander's hand and instantly went to work.

"How many times have you been here?" I asked.

"Ah, this dude is in here every other week."

"You type too much." I deadpanned.  Alex rolled his eyes and leaned against me.

"I agree too much on that." Bob announced as he continued to work on Alex's computer.  Alex mumbled inaudible words. 

"Once we get back you are sleeping." I sternly stated. 

"But it's only 6~" He whined, leaning his back against my chest, bending his knees and putting a lot of his weight on me, which wasn't heavy at all.

"I don't care.  You didn't sleep last night and the doctor said you needed more sleep.  You either sleep or I get the pill." Alex abruptly pulled away.

"You still have those?!" Alexander squeaked, shrinking down a bit, whipping around in my arms, which I wrapped around him, trapping him against my chest.  Alexander's eyes were wide and his knees were bent a bit, making him even shorter than he usually it.  I smirked, oh yeah, we still had those.

"Defiantly."

"Well shit." He mumbled, burying his head into may chest as I held most of his weight up while I snickered.

"What 'pill', please 'ell me you ain't gonna drug him?" Bobby asked, looking me dead in the eye.

"Oh, that's  exactly what it sounds like." Alex grumbled, making Bobby glare at me.  I put my hands up in attempts to defend myself before he tears me to shreds.

"Wait up.  When he doesn't sleep for a week straight, and he is about to collapse, but stills continues anyways, it's easiest to slip him a sleeping pill.  It keeps him down for at least 10 hours and it shuts off his mind, so he can truly get rest." I explained.  I was still tense, but soon the older man burst into a deep chuckle.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Alex, I gotta go with your boyfriend on this." He laughed, and I let out a breathe that I didn't even realize I was holding in.

I was snickering, even more so when Alex let out an exasperated sigh, throwing his hands up into the air.    
  
  


Normal P.O.V

Within no time, Bobby was done fixing up Alexander's laptop.  Alex fought with the man about paying, however Bobby won in the end, telling Alex that if he ever needed anything, he'd come to the smaller first, promise.  Alex was too tired to continue fighting, so he just nodded, knowing that if the man ever needed help, or anything at all, he would go straight to Alexander.

Alex tucked his laptop, this time, into his backpack, since it was late at night and they were a bit deeper into New York City than usual.

 

They got back to the apartment without problem, laying down in the bed this time, since the other couple were already asleep, taking the mat on the floor, having lost the argument for the past couple of weeks to sleep there.  The shorter couple just sighed.  John and Alex quickly changed, John jumping on the bed first, leaving Alex to try to get over the other couple that was curled up on the floor.

Yeah, that didn't work.  Alex stepped on Laf's hand, and then fell on top of Hercules, waking them both up.

"Quel diable mon lion maladroit?" Laf mumbled out in French while Hercules just cursed. _(What the hell my little lion?)_

"Sorry." Alex gasped, his breath having been knocked out of him.

"What the heck?!" Lin questioned from the door way, having heard the loud thud.

"You're so damn clumsy." John sighed, dropping himself back into the bed, rubbing his temples.

Alex was attempting to get up from Hercules, however, since he was pushing up on the other's chest, his arm slipped and he fell back down, sliding between the couple, getting himself stuck.

"Ahhh, mon petit lion, why are you so clumsy?" Lafayette repeated from the previous question.

"Why are you so damn tall and heavy?" Alexander shot back, attempting to turn around between the two, but all he succeeded in doing was twisting his limbs and putting his face into Herc's neck, but now he was able to breathe better.  

"Does someone want to- UMPH!" Alex gasped as John flopped down half on top of them all.  John rolled over Alex and between his boyfriend and Laf, Laf moving away a little bit for John to fall to the floor, John wrapping his arms around a still stuck Hamilton.

"Is this what we're doing?" Alex asked, having no real problem with it.

"Okay then," Everyone paused, having forgotten Lin was there.  "I'll just, see you idiots in the morning." Lin sighed, sauntering out of the room.

"4 more days."

"Jonathan, if you say that again I'm gonna hyperventilate and panic." Alex whispered in a nearly strained voice.  John hugged him tighter, Herc rubbed his waist, and Laf wrapped his arm up and over John, resting it on Alex's stomach, his hand touching Hercules'.

"Sorry babe, but that's not my name."

"Needed more syllables."

 "That's great, be quiet." Herc mumbled, rubbing his thumb over his partner's hand.

"Love you idiots." Alex mumbled before letting his eyes flutter shut.

"Love you all."

"Love you mon amies, mon amour."

"Love you guys."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sooooo, I'm a horrible person and haven't updated in a while, sorry. But.. I do hope you all love it. Only 1 more chapter before the big show!!!! I hope that you all are excited.
> 
> Comments and kudos/votes are appreciated. Love you all! Keep on reading.
> 
> -Iz


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before the big show!

Normal P.O.V

IT'S THE BIG DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

8 AM

Everyone in Lin's household was up and moving.  Lin was calm, even though he wouldn't be 'Hamilton' tonight, he would still be on stage, helping announce something that would probably GO DOWN IN HISTORY!

The others, however, were freaking out......... not really.  John and Herc were sitting on the couch, drinking their coffee, the idea of performing didn't scare them as much since they both have already done 5 shows.

Laf was a little nervous, but they were in the same boat.  The 3 of them were more nervous about the fact of how people would accept them into society. 

Alex, he was another story.  The boy was pacing around, making his way back and forth across the main living room, the other four all sitting on the couch, following the boy as he paced back and forth.

Alexander had not yet had an on-stage performance. 

They had, however many, many, rehearsals, filled with their own little anecdotes, that would make the audience laugh, but question during those would be 'What is going on?'

10 AM

They had finally gotten Alexander to stress a bit less.  They got dressed in t-shirts and sweatpants.  Alex, well Alex put on his lion onesie and all black Converse.  They all grabbed what they needed and headed to the theater, which was either a car ride or one subway stop away.

Since they knew they'd be out late and that they'd be drinking, they decided to take the subway.

As they walked there and got on, everyone was looking at Alexander in curiosity, but the male didn't give a fuck.  As they stepped out of the station there was a squeal and then a girl in her early twenties ran towards the group.

"Hey, Lin right?!" The girl squealed, fangirling, Lin smiled and nodded.

"You wanna hug?"  The girl practically threw herself at him, hugging him, putting her face into his chest.  The other 4 just grinned like idiots.  After Lin took a picture with her and signed a napkin she had on her, Lin turned towards the Revolutionaries.

"If you don't mind, who are your friends?" The girl asked.

"Ah, this is Alex," Lin said, the other three wandering away a bit, since giving their names would be a bit obvious. 

"Hello, Miss," Alexander said, putting his hand out for her to shake, which she did.

"Did you work with Lin on 'Hamilton' too?" The girl asked, eyeing the lion costume.

"Yep! Are you going to watch the live show tonight?"

"My mother actually bought me a ticket for tonight!" She grinned, waving her arms in a fashion that was just too familiar to Alexander.

"Ah, well, I hope you enjoy, you better record it too!"

"Already ahead of you Alex."

"May I ask your name before I head out?"

"Ah yes, it's Theo." The girl once again moved her arms in a familiar fashion.

"Theo?" Alex paused.  The young colored girl nodded, looking at the man in the lion onesie in question.

"Is that short for Theodosia?" Alex questioned.  Lin was trying to wave him off to stop, along with the other four, throwing worried glances at Alexander.

"H-how did you know-"

"Theodosia Burr," The girl shut up.  "If you'd come with us, your father would like to see you," Alex stated calmly before putting his hand out.

The girl looked to Lin.  "Does he mean Leslie?"

"Ahhhh, no.  Here, we are right by the theater, if you'd like, come with us and we'll show you."   Theo was hesitant, but nodded after putting her phone in her hand, just in case.  She trusted Lin, even though she never met him, but the other four worried the young girl.

Lin and Theo walked side by side, trailed by the other four.  They entered the theater, and headed to the stage, where many people were sitting, including Aaron and his girlfriend, who was standing towards the middle front of the stage.

"Burr!" Alex shouted once they entered the seating area, catching Burr's attention.

"What do you need Hamilton?" Burr sighed, rubbing his temples.  "And please, while you're at it, shut up."

"NEVER!" Alexander shouted, making Burr groan again.

"But I do have a surprise for you Mr. Wait For It."

"Okay, Mr. I Never Shut Up, what is it." Aaron shot back.

"I found someone," Alex pointed to Theo who was now beside him, staring wide eyes, tears starting to form in her eyes. 

"Who's this?" Burr questioned.  Alex shot a glance back at the girl, her face confirming everything.

"This is Miss Theodosia Burr Jr!" Alex announced, making everyone on stage freeze, looking at the girl, along with a couple of people just off stage run on and look at the girl and Alexander.

"T-T-Theo!?" Burr and Theo screamed, jumping off of the stage and crashing into the poor girl, forming a group hug.

They hugged for a few minutes before finally breaking away, them all crying.

"Ahhh, Burr, you're crying." Alex mocked.

"Ahh, shut it, Hamilton, you cried when you found Phillip."

"He's 2, it's different."

"Not really." Aaron scuffed, still holding his daughter in his arms.

"Yes, it is! He is tiny and couldn't even talk.  Phillip's name wasn't even the same, it was Benjamin, he couldn't even talk HE WAS- hmmph!" Alex's words became muffled as John wrapped an arm around his head, covering his mouth securely. 

"It-it's nice to see you, Mr. Hamilton." Theo greeted, having met the man in the past.

"Just call me Alex or Alexander.  Oh, and just so you know, you'll be Theo, your mother will be Theodosia, to keep from the confusion." The two women in question nodded.  
  
  


2 PM

Theo gave her ticket to a lucky woman on the street, since she herself would be backstage and on stage. 

The family had talked for a while, as well as explain to Theo what was going on and such, while Theo explained why she was fangirling to Lin.  She loved the idea of this man creating something about her father, even though it's mainly Hamilton, she counts it.  Theo's birth parents in this era don't even know that she is a reincarnate. 

Everyone was starting to get into 'the zone'.  The show started at 7, and everyone was about ready.  Theo, Theodosia, and Phillip were all worked in, even if it wasn't much.  It was all of the point of sending a message.  Alex was still in his onesie as Groff brushed out his hair, pulling it back in a nice ponytail, unlike how it is any other time. 

Laf was fussing over their and their brother's hair, as Herc just threw on the beanie he would wear on stage, also so Laf didn't even think about going there, since he had like, no hair.

The Theodosias were laid out timely dresses, and so was Phillip, who was being extremely calm, currently sitting on Mariana's lap.

"Hey, Lin," Alex spoke up suddenly.  Lin looked towards the smaller who was now standing right behind him.  Alex tackled Lin into a hug.

"Thanks." Alexander softly spoke into Lin's shoulder.  Miranda hugged back.

"For what?"

"For doing this and allowing us to join, you're a great friend."

"You too Alexander."  
  
  


6:30 PM

Everyone was dressed and ready.  The chairs were filled with chattering people, the cameramen were all set up and the stage was set.  The orchestra was set up in the pit, and the people that were controlling the lights and floor were all in place.  Everyone in the pit was told about the extra anecdotes, but they didn't know why, but they did know that Lin was not performing and that they'd be told the reason later.

The rest of the actors and actresses were going to be hidden backstage, cheering them on as they watched the performance from multiple TVs since not everyone could fit in one of those cramped rooms. 

The reincarnates were all standing together, along with the extras and the few actors who were playing people who were not, or unknown, to be reincarnated.  
  
  


6:59 PM

The lights dimmed as Aaron Burr made his way onto center stage, taking a deep breath.  The microphone was switched on and the lights were turned on high.

7:00 PM

"How does a........"  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> HAHA! Cliffhanger. You must wait!
> 
> I hope you all love it so far. 
> 
> Keep on reading, I love you all!!!
> 
> -Iz
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter: ACT 1! Not all of the songs will be written out, just parts were those 'anecdotes' will be!


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 1!!!!!

Normal P.O.V

Alexander Hamilton

_[Mulligan/Madison and Lafayette/Jefferson:]_   
_"We fought with him"_

Standing directly behind Laf and Herc, was Jefferson and Madison, and everyone, especially if they were seated towards the sides, could see the extra bodies.  The question was, who were they, since it was only supposed to be two actors total.

_[Laurens/Philip:]_   
_"Me? I died for him"_

John announced, slipping from his station as the light dimmed and towards the balcony where the girls stood, standing underneath it.

_[Washington:]_   
_"Me? I trusted him"_

_[Eliza and Angelica and Peggy/Maria:]_ **_and John:_ **   
_"Me? I loved him"_

The girls, along with Laurens announced, the whole audience doing a double take, seeing him standing there, obviously saying that line.  There was a faint shout of "Lams is real!", and Alex choked on his spit, trying to keep his smirk from appearing on his lips.

_[Burr:]_   
_"And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him"_

As Burr said his line, everyone was still staring at John as he made his way back to his original spot.

This was the beginning of a new era.

-

Aaron Burr, sir

The Revolutionary Crew all held their beer mugs, that were supposed to be empty, yet Lafayette had the grand idea of putting a thin layer of tequila in it.  As they took turns singing, the others took a sip, realizing that it was filled, Herc even spilling a little on the table, Burr wrinkling his nose at the smell, and everyone knowing that there was actually something in the mug, raising brows, wondering what it was.

Alex shot a silent glare at Laf, knowing it was them, and they continued on.

-

My Shot

_[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_   
_"Shot!"_

_[Laurens:]_   
_"But we'll never be truly free_   
_Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me_   
_You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in_   
_On a stallion with the first black battalion_   
_Have another"_

_[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_   
_"Shot!"_

_[Burr:]_   
_"Geniuses, lower your voices_   
_You keep out of trouble and you double your choices_   
_I'm with you, but the situation is fraught_   
_You've got to be carefully taught:_   
_If you talk, you're gonna get shot!"_

_[Hamilton:]_   
_"Burr, check what we got_   
_Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot_   
_I think your pants look hot_   
_Laurens, I like you a lot"_

**_"Alex likes you a lot!"_** Laf and Herc shouted as the music continued, over Hamilton's next lines.

-

The Story of Tonight

_[Hamilton:]_   
_"I may not live to see our glory!"_

_[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]_   
_"I may not live to see our glory!"_

Hamilton shot a glance at Laurens, knowing that this moment was meant to foreshadow his early death.  John saw the sad look in his boyfriend's eyes and took a step to the left, ruffling Alex's hair, throwing an arm over his shoulder, instantly cheering him up. 

John did what good boyfriends should.

-

The Schuyler Sisters

_[Angelica:]_   
_"Burr, you disgust me"_

Angelica shoved Burr away, making it look harsh and ruff, throwing a quick glance at Theodosia who was standing in the back corner of the stage.

_[Burr:]_   
_"Ah, so you've discussed me_   
_I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!"_

_[Angelica:]_   
_"I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine_   
_So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane_   
_You want a revolution? I want a revelation_   
_So my declaration:"_

**_"I just wanted to get laid,"_** Burr mumbled, Theodosia huffing in disapproval, crossing her arms.  She was loud enough for everyone in the audience to hear, making them look and wonder who that girl was.

-

Farmers Refuted

As Alex and the actor who was playing Samuel Seabury were getting WAY too into it.  Alex was holding the much taller man by the collar, holding him half off of the box they were standing on, making the co just sigh at his antics. 

The actor actually held fear in his eyes, wondering if Hamilton had forgotten who he was, and was gonna drop him off of the box and flat on his ass.

Luckily that never happened, and he made it back onto the ground, safely and soundly.

-

You'll Be Back

_[King George:]_   
_"You say our love is draining and you can't go on,"_

George made a heart with his hands, having left his cane/staff thing off stage.

_"You'll be the one complaining when I am gone..."_

George then grinned, tearing the heart in half, mock being hurt.

_"And no, don't change the subject_   
_'Cause you're my favorite subject_   
_My sweet, submissive subject_   
_My loyal, royal subject_   
_Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever..._

_You'll be back like before_   
_I will fight the fight and win the war_   
_For your love, for your praise_   
_And I'll love you till my dying days_   
_When you're gone, I'll go mad_   
_So don't throw away this thing we had_   
_'Cause when push comes to shove_   
_I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love"_

The crowd went crazy at this line, and not only that, but the former King did a little jump, bringing his leg up, and spinning in a 360, landing hard with his heels, then instantly going into the shoulder shrug.

_"Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_   
_Da da dat dat da ya da!_   
_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_   
_Da da dat—_   
_Everybody!"_

As the company sang, Alex was standing at the just off stage, holding his hand over his mouth, attempting to keep from laughing aloud.

-

Right Hand Man

_[Burr:]_   
_"I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west"_   
_[Washington:]_   
_"Yes?"_   
_[Burr:]_   
_"Well"_   
_[Hamilton:]_   
_"Your excellency, you wanted to see me?"_

**_"Rude,"_** Burr mumbled under his breath, the whisper being thrown around the room.

_[Washington:]_   
_"Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?"_   
_[Hamilton:]_   
_"Yes, sir"_   
_[Hamilton and Burr:]_   
_"We keep meeting"_   
_[Burr:]_   
_"As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out"_   
_[Washington:]_   
_"Burr?"_   
_[Burr:]_   
_"Sir?"_   
_[Washington:]_   
_"Close the door on your way out"_

**_"We're in a tent!"_** Burr seethed as Alexander whispered, **"Ohhh, Burrrrnn."** The orchestra paused, waiting to continue.  Washington opened his mouth to try to break in softly and calm them down, however, Burr cut across them.

 ** _"Like you did to your wife?"_** Burr questioned louder than he meant.  Hamilton instantly froze, glaring straight into Burr's eyes.  The crowd rioted, yelling and talking, a few people attempting to shush the others.  Hamilton took a breath, still seething with anger before continuing.

_[Hamilton:]_   
_"Have I done something wrong, sir?"_

Hamilton let out the phrase, his voice strangled and forced as the orchestra continued.

_[Washington:]_   
_"On the contrary"_

Washington struggled to say his line as an exhausted sigh had come out with it.

-

A Winter's Ball

_[Burr:]_   
_"We're reliable with the"_

_[All men:]_   
_"Ladies!"_

As the men sang, John stood there silently.  The gay little turtle did not flirt with the girls.  The Pan Marquis, Poly Herc and Bi Alexander sang to their heart's content, but John wasn't.  The boy stood there silently, smirking as the people focused in on him, wondering why he wasn't singing.

Let the gay turtle be!!!!

-

Helpless

Throughout the whole song, Alex kept throwing glances over his right shoulder towards John, in short, the boys were eye-fucking each other.  Eliza was throwing glances over her left shoulder towards Maria, sweetly smiling at one another.  It was quite obvious.

_[Hamilton (Eliza) {all women}:]_   
_{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) Eliza..._   
_{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) I've never felt so_   
_{Helpless!} (Hey, yeah, yeah!)_   
_{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}_   
_(Down for the count and I'm)_   
_My life is gon' be fine 'cause Eliza's in it {Helpless!}_   
_(I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)_   
_{Helpless!}_   
_(I'm) {Helpless!}_   
_{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}_

_[*wedding march plays*]_

_[All women:]_   
_In New York you can be a new man_   
_In New York you can be a new man_   
_In New York you can be a new man_

_[Eliza:]_   
_Helpless_

Eliza winked back at Maria once more.

-

Satisfied

As John and Angelica stood together, as they looped around together, attempting to push each other from the view of the 'newlyweds'.  Once John moved to dance with Peggy, he spun quicker when his back was towards Alexander, Peggy just sighing, allowing him, them being a bit off beat.

Yeah, John was satisfied with the arrangement.

-

The Story of Tonight (reprise)

_[Laurens:]_   
_"I may not live to see our glory!"_

_[Mulligan/Lafayette:]_   
_"I may not live to see our glory!"_

Alex frowned at the foreshadowing.

_[Laurens:]_   
_"But I've seen wonders great and small"_

_[Mulligan/Lafayette:]_   
_"I've seen wonders great and small"_

The duo smirked.

_[Laurens:]_   
_"'Cause if the tomcat can get married"_

As Laurens sang the line, he clenched his fist, light tears in his eyes, remembering how sad he was when he found out that his partner was getting married.  John knew how the social protocols of then were and had to let it go. 

Not this time bitch!

_[Mulligan/Lafayette:]_   
_"If Alexander can get married"_

_[Laurens:]_   
_"There's hope for our ass, after all!"_

John pinched Alex's butt, making him jump and half spin, half-heartily glaring.

'Bitch' Alex mouthed.

The same girl from the back whispered, shouted "LAMMMMMSSSSSS!" and Alexander saluted towards her direction.

-

Wait for it

_[Burr:]_   
_"Theodosia writes me a letter every day_   
_I'm keeping the bed warm while her husband is away_   
_He's on the British side in Georgia_   
_He's trying to keep the colonies in line_   
_But he can keep all of Georgia_   
_Theodosia, she's mine"_

As Burr sang he looked up to the Theodosia in question as she stood on left stage on the second level, leaving everyone in a mixture of confusion and hate.  This is for not getting a DAMN EXPLANATION ABOUT WHAT WAS GOING ON!

_-_

Stay Alive

_[Hamilton:]_   
_"I can't disobey direct orders"_

_[Laurens:]_   
_"Then I'll do it_   
_Alexander, you're the closest friend I've got"_

Lin then remembered what Alex had done every time in rehearsal, and there was already a bunch of Lams innuendos.  The man raced over to the person who controlled the lights, putting his hand on the main lights, planning to flick them off quickly.

_[Hamilton:]_   
_"Laurens, do not throw away your shot"_

Alex slapped John's ass, Lin flicking the lights off right after, letting everyone see it.  Alex smirked, knowing that it was payback from earlier and that Lin was just a little too late.  And at home, thousands of fangirls and fanboys were shout whispering "LAAAAMMMMSSSSS~."

-

Ten Duel Commandments

All Hamilton did in this one was hiss **_"MISSSSSS._** " while standing closer to Lee then he was supposed to, making the actor just lose it, snickering as he held his gun, trying to hold it in.

-

Meet Me Inside

_[Washington:]_   
_"You solve nothing, you aggravate our allies to the south"_

_[Hamilton:]_   
_"You're absolutely right, John should have shot_ **_that bitch_ ** _in the mouth_   
_That would've shut him up"_

The actor who played Lee just sighed.

-

That Would be Enough

_[Hamilton:]_   
_"Will you relish being a poor man's wife_   
_Unable to provide for your life?"_

_[Eliza:]_   
_"I relish being your wife_   
_Look around, look around..._

_Look at where you are_   
_Look at where you started_   
_The fact that you're alive is a miracle_   
_Just , that would be enough_

_And if this child_   
_Shares a fraction of your smile_   
_Or a fragment of your mind, look out world!_   
_That would be enough"_

As Eliza sang, Phillip was sitting in his 'to date' clothing in the corner of the back, upper level, both of his parents throwing glances up to him.  The cute baby just laughed as he watched his parents, seeing him how he has always remembered them.

-

Guns and Ships

Lafayette took a chance, instead of simply jumping off of the table, he decided to front flip off of the table.  When he did it, he continued to say his lines at 19 words in 6 seconds, landing it perfectly, before doing a little jump forward, continuing.

At the end of the song, there was the loudest applause and shouts yet.

-

History has its Eyes on You

As they sang, both Washington and Hamilton got a little teary-eyed, but no one knew.

Everyone in the audience thought that a song had finally gone all the way through without any fancy things.

-

Yorktown (The World Turned Upside Down)

_[Hamilton:]_   
_"Gotta start a new nation_   
_Gotta meet my son"_

_[Company:]_   
_"Down, down, down"_

_[Mulligan:]_   
_"We won!"_

_[Lafayette:]_   
_"We won!"_

_[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]_   
_"We won!"_

_[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens/Hamilton/Washington:]_   
_"We won!"_

_[Company:]_   
_"The world turned upside down! "_

John, Laf, Herc and Hamilton then shouted: **_"You wanna try us British bitches!"_**

Hamilton also mumbled ** _"Not you George, we love you,_** ** _this time_** ** _."_** finishing just as George entered the stage, reading himself to sing.

-

What Comes Next?

_[King George:]_   
_"They say_   
_The price of my war's not a price that they're willing to pay_   
_Insane_ **_*Insert creepy laugh*_ ** _You cheat with the French, now I'm fighting with France_ **_\- the Marquis_ ** _and with Spain_   
_I'm so blue*Stomps foot, lights turning blue*I thought that we'd made an_   
_When you went away_   
_You were mine to_   
_Well, even despite our estrangement, I've got_   
_A small query for you:_

_What comes next?_   
_You've been freed_   
_Do you know how hard it is to lead?_

_You're on your own_   
_Awesome. Wow"_

George giggled like a smol child at this part.

_"Do you have a clue what happens now?_

_Oceans rise_   
_fall_   
_It's much harder when it's all your call_

_All alone, across the sea_   
_When your people say they hate you_   
_Don't come crawling back to me_

_You're on your own..._ **_*insert another creepy laugh*"_ **

-

Dear Theodosia

As the two men sang, Theo was standing in the back center stage, holding baby Phillip.  Aaron and Alexander faced towards each other and back towards their children, holding love and admiration in their eyes, singing with more emotion than Leslie or Lin had.

Burr was a little teary-eyed, however, Alexander was all out balling.  His voice was chopped up and watery, about the fact that he completely blamed himself for what had happened to Phillip, and he knew what was to come directly after this song.

-

Laurens Intrude

Alex was already balling during this, so his limited number of lines were hardly audible, or easy to make out.  Laurens kept a sad look on his face, however, refused to cry.  He did not want to cry because he knew if he did Alex would cry even harder, and he already hated seeing the love of his life like this.  Alex was definitely going to be getting plenty of cuddles after the show.

After the last line, they were meant to jump right into Non-Stop, however, Lacamoire knew to hold the orchestra from continuing, knowing it was going to take a little bit until Alex could gather himself. 

Alex made his way slowly off stage in order to grab his coat.  He used his sleeve to blot his eyes, his sniffling was the only sound in the whole theater. 

Alex inhaled deeply before nodding, and then the music started up again.

-

Non-Stop

Alex jumped on the table before he started singing these lines.

_[Hamilton:]_   
_"Corruption's such an old song that we can sing along in harmony_   
_And nowhere is it stronger than in Albany_   
_This colony's economy's increasingly stalling and honestly_   
_That's why public service seems to be calling me "_

_([Burr and Ensemble:] "He's just non-stop!)"_

_"I practiced the law, I practic'ly perfected it"_

Alex flipped the tail of his coat up and kicked his feet, and then even continued to flip his, now down, hair.  It was pretty adorable.

_"I've seen injustice in the world and I've corrected it_   
_Now for a strong central democracy_   
_If not, then I'll be Socrates_   
_Throwing verbal rocks at these mediocrities"_   
_[Ensemble:]_   
_"Awww!"_

_[Burr:]_   
_"Hamilton, at the :"_

_[Hamilton:]_   
_"I was chosen for the Constitutional Convention!"_

Hamilton cut off Burr, his voice getting higher as he rested his chin on his hands, fluttering his eyelids, trying to act all innocent and shit.

_[Burr:]_   
_"There as a New York junior :"_

_[Hamilton:]_   
_"Now what I'm going to say may sound indelicate..."_   
_[Company:]_   
_"Awwww!"_

_[Burr (Company):]_   
_"Goes and proposes his own form of government! (What?)_   
_His own plan for a new form of government! (What?)"_

_[Burr:]_   
_"Talks for six hours! The convention is listless!"_

Burr groaned and rubbed his temples.  He could vividly remember this when Alexander talked for a little over 6 hours before he finally stopped.

_[Ensemble man:]_   
_"Bright young man..."_

_[Another Ensemble man:]_   
_"Yo, who the f is this?"_

**_"Preach!"_** Burr mumbled.

_[Burr (Company):]_   
_"Why do you always say what you believe?_   
_Why do you always say what you believe? (Why do you always say what you believe?)_   
_Ev'ry proclamation guarantees_   
_Free ammunition for your enemies!_   
_(Awww!)"_

_[Burr and men (all women):]_   
_"Why do you write like it's_   
_Going out of style? (Going out of style, hey!)_   
_Write day and night like it's_   
_Going out of style? (Going out of style, hey!)"_

_[Burr and Company:]_   
_"Ev'ry day you fight like it's_   
_Going out of style_   
_Do what you do"_

The rest of the song continued without a hitch.

Once the long song ended, the curtain closed and the 30-minute break began, giving everyone the chance to go to the restroom, get food, and stretch their feet.  And it gave the performers to rest and get some water.  And that also means it gave John 25 minutes for him to cuddle with his emotional boyfriend before Alex went back on stage to continue his role, where even more emotional turmoil was to come.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is posted now since I'm actually on my way to Washington DC with my AP US History class. It'll be awesome! And we get to go to Monticello and Capitol and a bunch of other places. I'll maybe add a couple pics.   
> Also, there is my teacher who assigned us a 'Hamilton' project based off songs. Part one of two, we choose one of the 6 songs (My Shot, You'll be Back, Guns and Ships, 10 Duel Commandments or Battle of Yorktown) and write about the History within it!!!   
> This is my freakin life.
> 
> Sorry for a long thing, I hope you all love the story, and keep reading it
> 
> Love you all!!!
> 
> -Iz
> 
> ACT 2 NEXT CHAPTER!
> 
>  
> 
> (this was copied from where I write everything, too lazy to change this, I'm actually home, AO3 doesn't work on my phone, I'll probably through pictured in somewhere. Bye!)


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 2!!!!!!!!!!

ACT 2

 

What Did I Miss

  
_[Washington:]  
"Mr. Jefferson, welcome home"  
  
[Hamilton:]  
"Mr. Jefferson? Alexander Hamilton"_

Both of the men glared at each other, pretending to shake hands, making it painfully obvious that they were not touching each other. _**"EW!**_ " They both hissed into their mics, the crowd laughing at the tension of the two.

_[Washington and Ensemble:]  
"Mr. Jefferson, welcome home"_

Washington didn't even try to hid the exasperated sigh in his voice.

_[Company:]  
"Mr. Jefferson, welcome home  
Sir, you've been off in Paris for so long!"  
  
[Jefferson:]  
"So what did I miss?"_

-

Cabinet Battle #1

_[Hamilton:]  
"Thomas. That was a real nice declaration  
Welcome to the present, we're running a real nation  
Would you like to join us, or stay mellow  
Doin' whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello?"_

Hamilton jumped around in a circle on one foot, holding the microphone closer to his lips.  Jefferson hid his laugh in a scoff.

_"If we assume the debts, the union gets  
A new line of credit, a financial diuretic  
How do you not get it? If we're aggressive and competitive  
The union gets a boost. You'd rather give it a sedative?"_

Hamilton held his hand to his forearm, pretending to give himself a sedative and falling back into a dazed stumble.  Jefferson rolled his eyes.   _" **Stay dead.** "_ Hamilton hissed at him.

_"A civics lesson from a slaver. Hey neighbor  
Your debts are paid 'cause you don't pay for labor  
"We plant seeds in the South. We create."  
Yeah, keep ranting  
We know who's really doing the planting"_

**"Burnnnnn."**  Hamilton hissed, and Jefferson just pushed his hair back, looking away from the shorter.

_"And another thing, Mr. Age of Enlightenment  
Don't lecture me about the war, you didn't fight in it  
You think I'm frightened of you, man?  
We almost died in the trench  
While you were off getting high with the French"_

_"_ **I'm taller than you'll ever be."** Jefferson said, smirking as Hamilton began his next line.

_"Thomas Jefferson, always hesitant with the President  
Reticent—there isn't a plan he doesn't jettison  
Madison, you're mad as a hatter, son, take your medicine  
Damn, you're in worse shape than the national debt is in  
Sittin' there useless as two shits"_

Madison pointed to his eyes and then to Hamilton, saying he was watching him and he faked being sick in his spot.  Since he didn't get sick as easily anymore.  Hamilton got very close to Thomas, and he smirked.  Jefferson turned, reading to make his exit.

_"Hey, turn around, bend over, I'll show you  
Where my shoe fits"_

At that, Hamilton actually kicked Jefferson, hard, in the butt.  Jefferson whipped around to give him a piece of his mind, but Washington stepped in before anything got ugly.  And on stage of all things.

Lin was standing just off stage, letting out an exasperated sigh and he facepalmed.  He really should have been expecting that this was going to happen.

_[Washington:]  
"Excuse me? Madison, Jefferson,"_

Washington physically held Thomas back, pushing him towards his boyfriend as he turned towards his other.

_"take a walk! Hamilton, take a walk! We'll reconvene after a brief recess. Hamilton!"  
_

George said it with more force than necessary, sounding as though he was scolding a child, and Hamilton crossing his arms and looking even smaller than his 5'5" build.

-

Take A Break

The whole song, the reincarnations on the stage didn't do the movements that they were supposed to do, except 'Liza.  Alex was frowning the whole time and flinched away from Angelica, who looked like she was ready to pounce and kill at any second.  

It didn't help that Eliza was just dancing through the song, pretending to ignore their exchanges.  When Hamilton sent a glare in her direction, she smirked and stuck her tongue out as she continued to sing, making the crows laugh a bit.

-

Say No To This

 

This song.

This song was a disaster.  

Maria was acting like it was nothing.  Hiding her regrets down, and glaring at the Reynolds actor, even though it wasn't him.  And if they ever found him, he'd have a world of hell to pay for.

Hamilton stuttered through his lines, and Miranda even picked up a mic, adding a word or two from off stage since it was so bad.  The audience found it was weird, hearing the lyrics while Hamilton was still stuttering out three words behind where he should be.

His face was red and he regretted his decisions.  When Maria sat on his lap, leading his hands over her stomach and neck as he just let her lead, pretending he knew what he was doing.  

When they kissed, on stage, Hamilton just held onto her shoulders, attempting to steady himself.    They had never actually practiced this song.  The lyrics, sure, but never what they actually did on stage.  

At the end of the song, Hamilton let out a half-assed laughed as he exited the stage.  Flipping off John who was laughing at him from offstage, not that _most_  of the audience could see.

-

The Room Where It Happens

 

_[Burr and Company:]  
"Thomas claims"  
  
[Jefferson:]  
"Well, I arranged the meeting"_

_**"Less than a day before."**  _ Hamilton started his comments on that day.

_"I arranged the menu,"_

**_"Macaroni Fucker"_ **

_"the venue,"_

_**"A shitty office"** _

_"the seating"  
_

**_"3 people in swivel chairs!"_ **

-

Schuyler Defeated

 

  
_[Philip and Eliza:]  
"Further down"  
  
[Philip:]  
"Let's meet the newest senator from New York"  
  
[Eliza:]  
"New York"  
  
[Philip and Eliza:]  
"Our senator"  
  
[Hamilton:]  
" **What the hell BURR!!!"**_

Hamilton hit him over the head with the fake newspaper he was holding.  Burr growling a bit as Hamilton continued.

_"Since when are you a Democratic-Republican?"  
_

-

Cabinet Battle #2

 

_[Jefferson:]  
"Did you forget Lafayette?"  
  
[Hamilton:]  
"What?"  
_

Lafayette was standing just off stage, half glaring at Hamilton, since the boy said he would be helping France with their revolution when it came to be.  The Frenchman wasn't really mad about it,  but it was funny to watch as Hamilton throw worried glances in their direction every couple lines.

_[Jefferson:]  
"Have you an ounce of regret?  
You accumulate debt, you accumulate power  
Yet in their hour of need, you forget"  
  
[Hamilton:]  
"Lafayette's **a lot smarter than you** , **they'll** be fine  
And before **they**   **were** your friend, **they**   **were** mine  
If we try to fight in every revolution in the world, we never stop"_

_Where do we draw the line?-"_

-

Washington on Your Side

 

During Jefferson's rap, Madison was holding his hand, smiling like an idiot in admiration.  Burr rolled his eyes, and once Jefferson finished the fastest line, he kissed to top of Madison's hand like a love-struck idiot. 

It was very adorable.

But everyone was just freakin lost.

-

One Last Time

 

_[Washington:]  
"One last time  
Relax, have a drink with me  
One last time  
Let's take a break tonight  
And then we'll teach them how to say goodbye  
To say goodbye  
You and I"  
  
[Hamilton:]  
 **"If I call you dad, will you stay?"**_

Hamilton whispered instead of his actual line.  Washington remembered how much it broke the boy to hear that he wouldn't be running for President again and that he'd be stepping away to spend time at his house with his family.

Hamilton understood where he was coming from, but it hurt to not see the man he looked up to practically every day.  

_[Washington:]  
"I wanna talk about neutrality"  
_

Washington's voice cracked then, his voice telling everyone that he was threatening to cry.  Hamilton wasn't too surprised though, he knew just how emotional the other could be.  

The rest of the song was spent with the two sniffling.  Christopher was watching from the screen backstage and was pleasantly surprised.  He was practically just as emotional as the first President as the United States of America.

-

I Know Him

 

_  
[King George:]  
"They say  
George Washington's yielding his power and stepping away  
Is that true?  
I wasn't aware that was something a person could do  
I'm perplexed  
Are they gonna keep on replacing whoever's in charge?  
If so, who's next?  
There's nobody else in their country who looms quite as large..."  
  
[A sentinel whispers in King George's ear]  
  
"John Adams?!"_

 

George's voice was laced with complete and utter disgust.

_" know him  
That can't be  
That's that little guy who spoke to me  
All those years ago  
What was it, eighty-five?  
That poor man, they're gonna eat him alive!" *** insert evil ass laugh***_ _Oceans rise  
Empires fall  
Next to Washington, they all look small  
All alone  
Watch them run  
They will tear each other into pieces  
Jesus Christ, this will be fun!"_

George clapped his hands and jumped in a circle, his cane tucked in his belt and his little cliché cape.

_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da da dat dat da ya daaaaa!  
Hahahahahahahahaha  
  
"President John Adams" ***insert gag***_ _Good luck"_

The lights flipped off, and George made his way off stage, sashaying his hips.

-

The Adams Administration

 

_[Burr:]  
"Hamilton publishes his response"  
  
[Hamilton:]  
"Sit down, John, you fat mother[*bleep*]"  
_

Let's just say, that Alex was lucky that loud beep was in there because he continued with that line.

-

We Know

 

_[Hamilton:]  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
"Um, yes"  
  
[Burr:]  
"Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health  
And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth  
In the pockets of people like me: down on their luck  
You see, it was my wife who you decided to..."  
  
[Jefferson:]  
_ **_"Hoho, you are screwed, boy!"_ **

Alexander glared right at Jefferson, that would make a full grown man cry, but Jefferson was used to it at this point.

-

Hurricane

 

As Alexander sung through the song, he flinched at the noises from the music and the crowd, fearing that his PTSD would act up and he'd have a breakdown in the middle of the stage.  

Which had happened in rehearsals.  Once he needed to take a break for an hour, the other, a whole day.

When he described it, he had tears, remembering that horrible day that took everything away from him.

_"I couldn't seem to die"_

That line hurt, and it was true.  John was crying off stage.  He knew Alexander meant it with all his heart, and damn did it hurt!

_"I wrote my way out"_

It was too true.  And, he still does it.

-

The Reynolds Pamphlet

 

  
_[Jefferson:]  
"Well, he's never gon' be President now"  
  
[Madison/Burr:]  
"Never gon' be President now"  
  
[Jefferson:]  
"Well, he's never gon' be President now"  
  
[Madison/Burr:]  
"Never gon' be President now"  
  
[Jefferson:]  
"He's never gon' be President now"  
  
[Madison/Burr:]  
"Never gon' be President now"  
  
[Jefferson:]  
"That's one less thing to worry about"_

_" **Watch me bitch~"**_ Alexander sang to the tone, holding up a thick stack of papers, which, printed in bold on the front said 'Alexander Hamilton, campaign.  And those papers, were all of his achievements because what was he going to do?  We'll, everyone will find out soon won't they? **(AN: Ha, wouldn't you like to know?)**

As Jefferson says his next line, he stumbled, eyeing Hamtilon, knowing exactly what those papers were.

-

Burn

 

The song went through, Eliza showing all raw emotion, even crying during it.  She forgave Hamilton, it took time, but she forgave him.  Before he died.

She sang, and as the music dropped out she whispered into the mic.   ** _"I regretted it all"_**

Before anyone could process what she said, the lights cut and the upbeat music started.  But she continued to cry, knowing what was to come.

-

Blow Us All Away

 

Anthony ran onto the stage since Phillip was way too young.  But what surprised everyone the most, was that he was holding a child, which was baby Phillip.

Alexander didn't see him go out there with his son, but when he did, his jaw dropped.  Anthony went around, singing his lines, doing everything he was supposed to do, but with a child on his hip, who was calm holding onto Anthony's arm.

The other actors just continued, but their facial expressions showed confusion. 

The audience was completely lost as well, and there were whispers thrown all throughout the audience.  And Mrs. Bailey was sitting up towards the front, laughing and smiling at Anthony's antics, but had no real problem with it.  She knew that once they announced who they were, there would be a lot of attention on them and her son, and herself, and was okay with that.  She trusted Alexander and the other reincarnates and actors, who doubled as his second family, to protect him.

_[Philip:]  
"Pops, if you had only heard the shit he said about you  
I doubt you would have let it slide and I was not about to"  
  
[Hamilton:]  
"Slow down"_

Hamilton stepped forward, putting his arms out, Anthony reluctantly handing over Phillip, with a frown.  Hamilton bounced Phillip on his hip, his gave kept gazing towards his son, who was the one he had actually let go to his death.  He should have known.  

He should have known.

_[Philip:]  
"I came to ask you for advice  
This is my very first duel  
They don't exactly cover this subject in boarding school"  
  
[Hamilton:]  
"Did your friends attempt to negotiate a peace?"_

Hamilton stopped looking at Anthony, but the man took no offense, he could only imagine what it would have felt like, afterward, and to now be reminded of it.  

-

Stay Alive (reprise)

 

There was a lot of sobbing throughout the cast.

Hamilton cried, actual tears, Eliza cried, and Anthony cried more than he would on stage.  He was emotional, and the other two crying set him off.

Phillip was in Theo's hold off stage, holding the kid, who recognized his father, but didn't quite understand why he was crying yet.

Everyone's face was bright red, tears streaked, and the makeup had lines down it since they were crying so hard.

It took a lot out of the group.

-

It's Quiet Uptown

 

..............It was the same as the last song.  A lot of crying and sobbing and emotional strain.

Angelica tried to keep a straight face in hopes of trying to help out her sister, but that didn't last long.  Seeing the past couple cry, she cried a bit too but stayed strong through the most of it.

It was very emotional, again.

-

The Election of 1800

 

Hamilton immediately left the stage with Eliza, trying to calm himself down in John's arms.  Eliza was hugging Maria, doing the same.  

It took a while, but the song gave them enough time.

Back on stage, Jefferson and Burr were going through their lines.

 _[Ensemble:]  
"Dear Mr. Hamilton: your fellow Fed'ralists would like to know how you'll be voting"  
  
[Hamilton:]  
"It's quiet uptown"_ sighed, making his way to the second level.

Hamilton's voice was strong, however.  Like really, he just lost his son, and he was sad, and NOW they wanted to hear what he had to say.

_[Ensemble:]  
"Dear Mr. Hamilton: John Adams doesn't stand a chance, so who are you promoting?"  
  
[Hamilton:]  
"It's quiet uptown"_

He said, even louder and stronger, trying to show he meant it, but the ensemble continued. 

_[Men (women):]  
"Jefferson or Burr?  
(Jefferson or Burr?)  
We know it's lose-lose (We know it's lose-lose)  
Jefferson or Burr?  
(Jefferson or Burr?)  
But if you had to choose (But if you had to choose)"  
  
[Even more voters (men and women):]  
Dear Mr. Hamilton: (Jefferson or Burr?)  
John Adams doesn't stand a chance (We know it's lose-lose)  
So who are you promoting? (Jefferson or Burr?)  
But if you had to choose (But if you had to choose)"  
_

**_"Anyone but Burr,"_  **He mumbled before continuing.  Burr glared at him, and he was still mad at that, and he knew that he still needed to have a talk with Hamilton.  He sort of understood, but Burr wanted to know everything behind the reasoning.

-

Your Obedient Servant

 

Alexander stepped onto the stage, wearing a black and gold A.Ham hat.  He barely stepped into the light when Lin's arm was seen on stage, swiping the hat off of his head.  Hamilton laughed it off, continuing towards Burr, already on stage.  He set the A. Burr hat on the other, pulling it over his eyes.

Aaron pulled the hat off, putting it behind his back, looking sort of annoyed.

At the end of the song, a lucky girl received the hat Burr threw to them as he made his way to receive his gun.

-

The Best of Wives and Best of Women

 

Alexander whispered apologies between lines, and at the end of the song, Alexander pressed a light kiss to her cheek, whispering _**"I was stupid.** " _ And all Eliza could do was let out a wet laugh, letting him leave the stage.

-

The World was Wide Enough

 

It went through without a hitch.  Burr cried extra, and Hamilton stayed emotionless.  He knows how his death affected everyone, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Burr felt the guilt lay heavily on him, but he was better at holding back a little bit.  He was teary-eyed, and his words sounded wet and heavy, but he got through it.  

Everyone in the audience had tears in their eyes, seeing the story that had happened, and that these were people who had lived through these things, even though they think all of these people are dead.

-

Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

 

_[Washington:]  
"Let me tell you what I wish I'd known  
When I was young and dreamed of glory  
You have no control:"  
  
[Washington and Company:]  
"Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story?"  
  
[Burr:]  
"President Jefferson:"_

The previous President stood at the upper level, the spotlight on him, a sorrowful face.  He had missed his debate buddy after he died.

_[Jefferson:]  
"I'll give him this: his financial system is a work of genius  
I couldn't undo it if I tried  
And I tried"_

He had, he was hoping the ghost of Hamilton would come back and haunt him for finding flaws in his legacy.  He never found those flaws, but hey, he could only hope.

_[Washington and Company:]  
"Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story?"  
  
[Burr:]  
"President Madison:"  
  
[Madison:]  
"He took our country from bankruptcy to prosperity  
I hate to admit it, but he doesn't get enough credit for all the credit he gave us"_

Madison looked off into the dark stage, where his boyfriend was standing.  He had helped him try to find plot holes, he missed the spitfire when he died.

_[Washington and Company:]  
"Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story?"  
  
[Angelica:]  
_ _"Every other founding father's story gets told_ _  
_ _Every other founding father gets to grow old"_

Angelica almost sounded mad.  Not everyone today knew who Hamilton was, and many probably didn't even know he was a founding father, until now!!!

_[Burr:]  
"But when you're gone, who remembers your name?  
Who keeps your flame?"  
  
[Burr and men (Angelica and women):]  
"Who tells your story?  
(Who tells your story?)  
Who tells your story? (Your story?)"  
  
[Women:]  
"Eliza"_

Eliza took a shaky breath before putting her hands at her sides, looking straight out into the audience and cameras.

_[Eliza:]  
"I put myself back in the narrative"  
  
[Women:]  
"Eliza"  
  
[Eliza:]  
"I stop wasting time on tears  
I live another fifty years  
It's not enough"  
  
[Company:]  
"Eliza"  
  
[Eliza:]  
"I interview every soldier who fought by your side"  
  
[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]  
"She tells our story"_

The Revolutionaries stood side by side, dressed in different clothing than Jefferson and Madison, but many were too busy crying to notice.  The trio had their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, John in the middle, giving a watery smile out into the crowd.

_[Eliza:]  
"I try to make sense of your thousands of pages of writings  
You really do write like you're running out of"_

She let out a wet laugh.

_[Eliza and Company:]  
"Time"  
  
[Eliza:]  
"I rely on"  
  
[Eliza and Angelica:]  
"Angelica"  
  
[Eliza:]  
"While she's alive"  
  
[Eliza and Angelica:]  
"We tell your story"  
  
[Eliza:]  
"She is buried in Trinity Church"  
  
[Eliza and Angelica:]  
"Near you"  
  
[Eliza:]  
"When I needed her most, she was right on"  
  
[Eliza and Company:]  
"Time"  
  
[Eliza:]  
"And I'm still not through  
I ask myself, "What would you do if you had more?"'  
  
[Eliza and Company:]  
"Time"  
  
[Eliza:]  
"The Lord, in his kindness  
He gives me what you always wanted  
He gives me more"  
  
[Eliza and Company:]  
"Time"  
  
[Eliza:]  
"I raise funds in D.C. for the Washington Monument"  
  
[Washington:]  
"_ _She tells my story"_

Washington sang with only praise, happy to know someone so close to him raised to money to shine a light on his legacy.

_[Eliza:]  
"I speak out against slavery"_

Washington stepped back at this line.  He was one to openly admit his flaws, and this was one of them, he had owned slaves, and he admitted that.  He hated that he did, but he couldn't change the past.

_"You could have done so much more if you only had"  
  
[Eliza and Company:]  
"Time"  
  
[Eliza:]  
_ _"And when my time is up, have I done enough?"_ _  
_ _  
[Eliza and Company:]  
"Will they tell our story?"  
  
[Eliza:]  
"Oh. Can I show you what I'm proudest of?"_

Eliza's eyes shined in happiness.  The orphanage was still open, and she still went down and volunteered whenever she could.

_[Company:]  
"The Orphanage"  
  
[Eliza:]  
"I established the first private orphanage in New York City"  
  
[Company:]  
"The Orphanage"  
  
[Eliza:]  
"I help to raise hundreds of children  
I get to see them growing up"  
  
[Company:]  
"The Orphanage"  
  
[Eliza:]  
"In their eyes I see you, Alexander  
I see you every"_

She looked at Alexander, who was wearing all black, standing at her side, holding her hand.  She had watery eyes, right along with him, as he smiled softly, his glasses falling down and his hair crazy, but it was still the man she loved, and still loved.  They were best friends for a reason.

_[Eliza and Company:]  
"Time"  
  
[Eliza:]  
"And when my time is up  
Have I done enough?"  
  
[Eliza and Company:]  
"Will they tell my story?"_

And they did.

_[Eliza:]  
"Oh, I can't wait to see you again  
It's only a matter of"  
  
[Eliza and Company:]  
"Time"  
  
[Company:]  
"Will they tell your story?  
(Time...)  
Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?  
(Time...)  
Will they tell your story?  
(Time...)  
Who lives, who dies"  
[Full Company:]  
"Who tells your story?"_

Everyone was dead silent for a while, whipping tears from their eyes.  Then they broke out into applause and cheers, everyone back home clapping.  Everyone made their way on stage.  Including the doubles, and Theo's, and Phillip, who was passed to Alexander.  They held hands, taking bows, everyone clapping too loudly and shouting and so excited no one noticed anything wrong with this picture.

It took nearly 20 minutes for the crowd to truly quiet down, and everyone took their seats.

"Thank you! Thank you, everyone, who came to see the show tonight, but it's not quite over." Alexander announced, bouncing Phillip on his hip, while John held his hand on the other side, Eliza petting Phillip's head.  Everyone else was standing on stage, looking out.  Maria and Eliza held hands, along with the rest of the couples.

"I want to thank you all for being so supportive of this project, I'm so proud to have seen this get so far, and that people are enjoying history.  This is history."  Alexander took a breath, throwing a glance at Lin and the rest of the cast.  The Ensemble, and the Phillips and other's who were not a reincarnate were already off of the stage, and everyone was now realizing this.

"I would like to bring Lin-Manuel Miranda to the stage!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I regret nothing in this cliffhanger!
> 
> my life is so freakin busy, so thank you for all being so patient. It'll be calming down a little bit soon, and hopefully I won't be up to 1-2 am doing homework for 2 weeks straight. (Ha, Kill me)
> 
> Love you all! Keep on reading!
> 
> -Iz


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the last chapter, with plenty of fun and that, probably, angering cliffhanger. I have some fun surprises for you all! Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V  
  
  


"I would like to bring Lin-Manuel Miranda to the stage!" Alexander announced, everyone in the crowd silenced themselves immediately.

Lin slowly made his way onto the stage, waving at the silent crowd, inwardly laughing. Lin made his way between Alexander and Eliza, waving a little high to Phillip, who clapped back happily.

"Hello everyone. I see that there is a bit of a confusion here, so let me introduce you to everyone. But first, I'd like to call the original cast to the stage." He turned.

"Leslie, Anthony, Daveed, Oak, Philippa, . . ." He continued listing off everyone of the original cast, who went to stand with their reincarnate partner.

After everyone was on the stage, Lin wrapped an arm around Alexander's neck, Phillip between the duo.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Alexander looked at John, who nodded, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"This is John Laurens, and I am Alexander Hamilton, we are reincarnates." The crowd was silent and then burst into shouts and more applause. Some accused them of fakes, but most were shocked, clapping, it hitting them who these people were.  Everyone was standing, clapping and hollering at everyone on the stage.  Alexander laughed, along with Phillip, who giggled as he clapped his hands on his father's cheeks.

Once everyone settled down, Alexander continued.

"This is Eliza, Maria, Peggy, and Angelica. There is Jefferson, Madison, Lafayette, Hercules, and Washington." He motioned to each person, who waved at their name. "We also have Theodosia, and Theodosia Jr. here today. And finally, King George, with his amazing hair," George pulled off his crown, and the bright blue hair was another shock.

"And finally this kid here. Some know him as Benjamin, but he's actually the reincarnation of my son, Phillip."

It took a while for everyone to settle down again.

"We hope you all had a great show, and I'll shine one more thing on all of you before you leave it to the News. Would anyone like to know who we are dating?" There were cheers and shouts, and when it settled down there was the lone shout of "LAMS IS REAL?!" Alexander laughed.

"I don't know who said that, but yes, it is. John and I are dating, but, but!" He quieted down the crowd again. "Eliza and Maria are as well. Laf and Hercules are, and Madison and Jefferson are, along with Burr and Theodosia." Everyone cheered, not many bothered by the fact that all of those couples, excluding Burr's, was homosexual.  (Well, Laf uses they, but the audience doesn't know that.)

They knew there would probably be hate and such for it later on, but they couldn't care less. This was who they are, and that's that.

"You might have heard my name and my infamous twitter battles under Alexander Harrison," there were gasps. "So you've probably seen me in action." Alexander laughed and John rolled his eyes.

Lin shot him a look, that told him he was gonna need to wrap it up.

"We wanted to do this tonight to help bring awareness and acceptance to the LGBT+ and the Reincarnation community. If you have any questions, hit me up on Twitter, or send in questions to News reporters, because we all know that there will be a lot of interviews. I love all of you who have seen this musical as what it is and has accepted our communities. I love you, New York! I love you, USA! GOODNIGHT!" And with that, the camera streaming ended, the lights dimmed on stage and turned on in the crowd, and the curtain closed.

God, that was a good show.

-

The News was exploding and traveling fast.

After everyone had retreated backstage, Alexander made an inhuman squealing noise, jumping up and down, wrapping an arm around John's neck, and the other around Lin's. Lin was cheering and screaming with him, and John was laughing so hard his face was bright red.

Everyone else was cheering and laughing at the scene before them, hugging each other and such. Their cheering was so loud that the stunned people in the audience, who really haven't left their seats yet, could hear them.

Everyone at home was cheering silently and aloud, instantly checking social media and tuning into the News, hoping for interviews to happen soon, or to at least be announced for soon.  
  
  


Once everyone was out of costume and the theatre had been cleared, the interviewers were flocking outside of the doors of the theatre, having been told by security that they could not come in quite yet.

Everyone was seated in chairs that had been dragged onto the stage, each person was making sure that they sat by their doppelgänger. Lin and Alex, John and Anthony, Lafayette, Hercules, Daveed, and Oak were all sitting in the front. The girls were all behind them, then the rest of the men, and in the back row was the company and Jefferson. Because the further back he was, the less he would fight with Hamilton.

Not really, they'd just shout, everyone just needed something to reassure themselves.

Mariana and Phillip had left, since the young child was getting a little fussy from the long day, and the woman wanted to sneak out before she was flocked by the reporters. She knew she would have to deal with them, but wanted to push it off as long as she could.

The interviewers were allowed to come in, but only one set of cameras. There were soon about a dozen reporters with mics, notepads, and three cameras to hit all the angles.

There were many questions asked, and many answers were given and stories told.

-

"Why did you all wait until now to reveal yourselves, there is evidence that you all knew each other for a while in this lifetime?"

"Well," Alexander started. "The first people I met up with were John, Hercules, and Laf at the beginning of high school. George is my current History teacher at Columbia University, where I'm supposed to be a sophomore, but will be graduating this year. Everyone else I had met over the years, either in the streets, at School, and I met Eliza at a museum my senior year of high school. I kept running into her, and I swear, the way she talked to Angelica was very familiar. I approached and we talked before I whispered 'Betsey', and then she stared at me and the rest is history.

"As for not announcing it, we wanted to do something big, something that would raise awareness and help tell the world what we really think. I know many of you have either seen, or recently researched my twitter battles and argumentative papers on this subject, and let me tell you, I don't agree, and will fight anyone who thinks that reincarnates, AND/OR, the LGBT+ community deserves any less respect than ANY other person on this planet. We are all equal and deserve to be treated that way. We all have equal rights, and we all deserve to be seen as who we are, not based on past mistakes and problems. We were once defined by these rules and laws, but we are in a free country. We need to stop saying it's a free country and then make rules and such that COMPLETELY contradicts so. We are supposed to be the greatest country in the world, so why don't we act like it?!" Alex finished, taking in a breath, John patting his shoulder, silently to telling him to breathe. Alex guiltily smiled at his boyfriend, combing back his unruly mane of hair.

Soon the reporters launched into another question.

"Mr. Miranda, how did Alexander and the rest of the reincarnates influence you into making this musical?"

"Actually, what you're thinking is false, Alexander did not influence my decision to make this musical. I was already 5 years into this project when I ran into Hamilton. And when I say run into, I mean I was buried in my lyric notes, and Alexander was buried in a book on Thomas Jefferson, finding inaccurate things and reading up on his frienemy. We both weren't paying attention and crashed into each other. After our papers went flying, he saw some of my lyric notes, and I explained to him what I was doing, he then invited me to coffee with John, Hercules, and Lafayette where I was introduced. And then later that day I went with them to the Schuyler sisters' apartment where I met everyone else, finally, the next day I sat in on Washington's history class." Lin explained to the crew.

They went over plenty of more questions, from their personal lives to what inspired them.

"When did you and John start dating Alexander?" One of the men asked. Alexander laughed and blushed so hard that the reporters, Lin, and the others who weren't part of the Rev. group leaned in. No one else knew the story.

"Hoho, this should be interesting," Lin smirked, leaning towards Alexander. 

"Well," Alexander rubbed the back of his neck. 

_flashback_

_Lafayette was sitting backwards in the bench at the cafeteria table, Hercules and John throwing questioning looks at the Marquis every minute or so, while Laf was staring down someone that the others couldn't see.  John finally sighed, standing up and walking around the table, trying to see where the other was looking at, but finally he just gave up, sitting on the other's lap and looked dead ahead, and barely, through other people, John could see the new student that had transferred to their school just last week._

_"Wow Laf," John sighed, getting up and sitting next to them, Herc finally perking up and looking at his boyfriend and friend.  "Stalking the new kid, you're already in a relationship dumbass." John sighed, while Lafayette turned their attention to the other._

_"Do you not see it?!" They growled, and John is taken aback._

_"Wow, are you okay Laf?" Hercules asks, since it was rare for them to act this way._

_A week later, Lafayette had kept up the same thing, and was about to punch one of the others in the face for not seeing what they were seeing.  The new kid wasn't in any of their classes, but it was a small school, and everyone has the same lunch.  And every-damn-day, the new kid would re-tie his hair up into a tighter, messier bun, sit in the corner on the smaller, but empty table, and constantly scribble notes, never eating._

_The male was really thin, and the Marquis was surprised that he was even alive, but his mannerisms...  The way he pushed his glasses back up, the way he moved his hands and wrapped his them in frustration and rubbed his wrists and arms together when pausing, which was rare and few._

_And there is the fact he doesn't eat, and would rather be buried in his books._

_After another week, Lafayette had had quite enough.  After everyone had already filed into the lunch room, Lafayette got up, stalking over to the other, who was once again curled up into another book, with another stack next to them.  John and Hercules quickly exchanged glances before following the other, worrying what they would do._

_"You," Lafayette said, making the other jump from the taller hitting the table, "what's your name?"_

_"Uhhhh, what?" the other asked, getting up, standing against the wall, looking worried.  The other had kept his head down, and now someone over a foot taller was towering over him._

_"L-"_

_"Shh," Laf shut down John immediately._

_"Uhh, why do you wanna kn-know my name?" The other asked, pushing his glasses up, rubbing his arm in his over-sized sweater._

_"How about this, if I tell you my name will you tell us your's?" Lafayette asked, gesturing to Hercules and John.  The other just looked even more confused, but nodded silently._

_"My name is  Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette." The other 2 behind them, dropped their jaws, still not completely getting what happened.  But the other was frozen in shock._

_The smaller was shuddering a little bit, and then his head whipped to John, who was staring at him confused._

_"Laurens?!" He shouted, making the other's eyes widen as the smaller jumped on him, kissing him full on the mouth, the lunchroom going dead silent.  No one knew who this kid was, heck, no one knew what grade he was.  He transferred mid-year, and everyone just ignored the kid, who was way smarter than anyone else._

_When the two broke apart, John's eyes were wide, and Lafayette was jumping up and down, smuggling their boyfriend._

_"Alexander?!" John shouted, kissing the other once more, the rest of the school still dead silent._

_flashback end_

 

Everyone was holding in their laughs, while John and Alex were blushing a bit.

Soon, they answered many questions, and the reporters left, but they knew they'd be back. ( **AN: Ha)**

 

"Well, everyone did a brilliant job tonight. There will be no shows for two weeks, but there will be plenty of interviews and paparazzi. Stay safe, if you are swamped with reporters call Lin or myself and we will help you out, but besides that, everyone, have a good night."

Alexander jumped down from the table that he was standing on, walking over towards his boyfriend when Jefferson cut him off.

"Ham," Hamilton hummed in acknowledgment. "Come here, I wanna talk to you." Hamilton gave him a quizzical look, but followed. Even though the duo debated and fought, they were actually very close friends.

"Thomas, be nice," Lafayette said, watching the duo as the walked backstage to a more private setting.

Once the duo got to the back room, Thomas led him into Lin and Groff's shared dressing room, closing the door, holding Alexander's shoulders. Alexander opened his mouth to say something, but Jefferson cut him off.

"I saw those papers you were holding during 'The Reynolds Pamphlet'." Alexander smirked.

"So, what of it?"

"What are you planning Hamilton. You just openly came out as a Reincarnate, and as gay-"

"I'm Bi Jefferson."

"Bi, whatever. Do you know how much of the public will love or hate you? This could really damage your career,"

"Or it could grow it. Thomas," Thomas' eyes widened at the use of his first name. Hamilton only used it when he was being serious. "you know how ambitious I can be. Why do you think this is any different?"

"You're not old enough."

"I'm technically 73, so I think I'm quite old enough. My mind is a different age, and if they really want to say it, I'm over 200 years old. I have great plans for the future, I can help shape this government. And if you think I am going to let President Trump be the commander and chief of our nation for much longer, then you are wrong! That man is going to do something stupid, and I'll be there to pick up the pieces of this nation and give it a strong, stable foundation to stand on for years to come. I helped do it once, and I made mistakes, and that is why I was never President. But now, I have a second chance. The world gave me a second chance, a chance for me to make the world an even better place. I can do this, and you know it." Thomas nodded, setting a hand on the shorter's shoulder.

"Give it you're all Hamilton, you have my vote." Alexander smiled wider than he had that day, turning around, lifting up the cushion, grabbing his files he had for election, even though it was 3 years away, he had to start now. And who knows, it could be even earlier.  
  
  


Everyone was back at their respective apartments. Lin and the Rev. group were sitting on the couch and floor. Alexander was twisting his hands together. He knew that he needed to tell them about his plans, especially since he wanted to ask them about their opinions, and maybe even have them work for him if he were to win.

"So," Alexander stood, pacing. It helped him think that way.

"Babe, is something wrong?" John asked, worried.  Alexander still had no idea how this would all affect his boyfriend.  

"No, I just need your opinion on this." Alexander paused, grabbing the stack of papers from his bag, throwing them on the table.  John raised a brow, quickly scanning over the first few pages before realizing what it was, and everyone else in the room got it too.

"Lordy." Laf breathed.  

"Damn kid," Hercules mumbled, patting the shorter on the back.

"Do you wanna do this?" John asked. 

"I think I do...." John wore a grin.

"Then you should do it!"

"Go Hammy!"

"Hammy for President!!" Everyone laughed and cheered, the 5 getting into a big group hug, Alexander in the middle, who was laughing at the groups' antics.  After they all broke away, John was still hugging his boyfriend, who he planted a wet kiss on the side of his face, squeezing him really tight.  Alexander just laughed, kissing John's chin, since that was all he could reach.

After they broke apart, Hercules interjected.

"Since we've all had a long day, and we got plenty of long days ahead of us, I vote that we all go to sleep soon." Everyone agreed without fights.  "Also, you two get the bed, you've had the mat for too many days in a row."

"Honestly," Lin broke in.  "When I told you I only had one spare bed, I thought you'd all be fighting over the bed, not the damned mat." Lin sighed, retreating to his room after wishing everyone a 'goodnight'.

The Rev. Crew quickly changed, and Alexander and John were wearing matching pajama bottoms, but John had no shirt and Alexander had a white tank.  Herc and Laf had other matching bottoms.

Once they all got into bed John brought Alexander into a tight hug, Alexander resting his face on John's bare chest.

"I love you all."

"I love y'all."

"Love you too mes amies, mon amour."

"Love you idiots."

And with that, the group fell asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I got another chapter done! I hope you still love this story, and I cannot wait to write what is next to come. I've had this election idea planned out for quite some time, also thanks to my friend who helped brainstorm that idea. It took me a while to decide how to incorporate it, but I think this worked perfectly. 
> 
> Love you all! And keep on reading!!!
> 
> -Iz


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snuggling and more of baby Phillip.

Normal P.O.V

 

Since everyone in Lin's apartment had gotten home late, they all planned to sleep in and spend the day being lazy in the apartment, and maybe meet up with the rest later in the day.

Alexander didn't get the memo.  

Around 4am he slipped out of bed, John's hold having loosened over the night.  The boy maneuvered over the other couple, and quietly closed the door before heading to the living room.  Alexander looked at the stack of papers sitting on the coffee table before scooping up his laptop, turning it on.

Alexander opened up a document with over 800 pages on it, all either speeches, info, or anything else he needed for the upcoming election.   He already had ties with people who could help run his campaign.  Alexander decided that he was going to be an independent party.  No one in history has ever won within the independent party, and usually didn't even get 10% of the votes in the first round.  But when was Hamilton ever one to follow history~?

Alexander was worried.  There was going to be hate, there was going to be a lot of pressure, everything from his past would be dug up.  He had arguments for everything that could be used against him.  Even the good things that people could attempt to bend.

Alexander went to typing more for the election.  Anything from editing his speeches, he started a new one, and dug up more dirt on people that were currently in office, that he HIGHLY disagreed with.

Alexander started his furious typing.  His stomach growled lightly, but he ignored it.  He was too nervous to eat last night, but did want to get up now.  Also, even if he ate now, John would make him eat again in a couple of hours when the rest of them woke up.

Lin didn't get up until 10, but he went straight to the shower, not even noticing Alexander.  When Lin came out of the shower a half hour later, John was stumbling out of the bedroom, having realized that Alexander was not there anymore.  Hercules and Lafayette were right behind, still half asleep.

Alexander didn't hear them come in, being too consumed by the noise of his typing, and the thoughts flying through his mind.  John sighed, heading straight to the kitchen, making two cups of coffee, putting a bunch creamer and sugar in his, but leaving Alexander's black.  Everyone else collected their coffee before heading into the living room, sitting where they pleased.  Lafayette and Hercules squeezing themselves on the small couch, while John and Lin sat on either side of Alexander, who simply hummed to acknowledge them.

"Alex?" John asked, Alex didn't respond.  "Alexander, honey?" John asked again, pushing the black coffee towards the other's hands.  Alexander finished his sentence, blinking twice at the other.

"Save it and shut it down." Alexander reluctantly did so, sliding his computer onto the coffee table, taking the coffee into his hands.  Alex still only had on his pajama bottoms and white tank-top and was shivering, but hadn't realized until now.  John had put on a t-shirt, and another sweatshirt that was Hercules' before coming out since the apartment was cooler in the morning.  

John sighed, setting his cup down and pulling it off, handing it to his shivering boyfriend, who had a sheepish smile, handing over his coffee once again, pulling on the huge sweatshirt.  

"When did you get up?" John asked.  Alexander didn't answer immediately, but looked at the clock to see what time it was, to see how much trouble he'd be getting in.  Alex flinched when the clock read 10:48 am.  

"Uhhhhh...... 4." Alex mumbled while he took a sip of coffee.  

"So 7 hours?" Hercules asked.  

"Mon petit lion, you need to take better care of yourself."

"I am." Alexander defended himself.

"The bags under your eyes say otherwise." Lin shot, knowing not to comment on the other's weight, since it was still a touchy subject.

"You know me, so what's the plan for today?"

"We are just being lazy, and you are going to go take a nap," John explained.  

"But I'm not tired." The other whined, curling his knees up to his chest, giving his puppy dog eyes to John from behind his glasses.  

"We still have the sleeping pills." Lin said.

"Bastards," Alex mumbled, draining the rest of his coffee, going to stand to put his cup away, immediately tilting, almost falling.  John caught his arm.  

"You good?"

"Yeah, legs were just asleep." John sighed, it was a sign he was sitting in the same position for too long.  John watched Alexander until he was out of sight in the kitchen.  John really worried about the boy.  He was proud of Alexander for going forward with this election, but he worried about his mental and physical health.

Alexander had refilled his coffee cup before coming back to the couch, sitting back down.  He curled up, sitting on his feet and into a little ball, looking way smaller in the oversized jacket.  Alexander let out a huff before taking another sip of the coffee, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.  The bags got darker, and the glasses were crocked.

Laf and Hercules got into a conversation, John and Lin throwing in comments every now and then.  Alexander was completely out of it.  Alex just sipped his coffee until it was once again empty, so he put the mug on the table.  

Alexander's eyelids turned heavy, but he refused to sleep.  He reached for his laptop, but all John did was pull his shoulder to his lap.  Alex fell down, fluttering his eyes closed and John wove his hands into Alexander's long hair.

"I'm not m'tired."

"Okay, stay awake then."

 

It was around 3 when Alex came to.  He was in the bedroom, someone had carried him there.  Alex sighed, he knew he needed to take better care of himself, and he really did try to do so.  

Alexander changed quickly before emerging, seeing John laying on the couch, watching the News, which was talking about 'Hamilton'.  Alex dropped himself over the back of the couch, laying his head on John's chest, John petting his hair.

"Nice nap?"

"Sure,"

"Hey, we didn't even drug you this time."

"Correct mon petit.  But it is non good, you need to take better care of yourself."  Alex huffed, burying his face more into his boyfriend's chest. 

"Hey, do you mind if the sisters come over?" Laf asked, everyone shook their heads, Laf shooting them a text that they could.

There was a knock at the door.

"That was quick." 

"It's me Alexander" Mariana said, walking into the apartment with Phillip on her hip.

"I gotta run for... work.  Can you watch Phillip for a while?" 

"Definitely," Alexander said, rolling off of John, catching himself on the floor, right before he nailed his face.  Mariana stifled a laugh, and John sighed, looking back to the television.  Alexander took Phillip from her arms.

"What's up buddy?"

"Hi papa.  Hi daddy." Phillip waved to me, then John.

"Hello Phillip, you gonna spend the day here?"

"Yeah!  Is moth-her here?"

"She'll be here in a bit."

"Mum?"

"I think she'll be over soon too."

"Hey Phillip, I gotta run out for a bit, Mama will be back in a little bit.  Papa, dada,  and mother, and mum will be here soon." Mariana told Phillip.

"M'k."

Mariana kissed her boy's head, bidding everyone a goodbye before leaving.  

"Whadda you wanna do son?" Alexander asked, slipping back into his past.

"Play with you -n- Dada!!" He cheered, making babbling noises, patting Alexander's face. 

 

When the sisters and Maria came in, Alexander and John were on the floor playing with Phillip.

"Oh, hello Phillip." Maria greeted. 

"Mo-her.  Mum-um!" Phillip cheered, looking towards the other two.  

"Hey Alex, how was your nap?" Eliza greeted, laughing as Alexander groaned.  Laf laughed, having texted her about it earlier.  

"Hate you Laf."

"You love me mon petit, and you know it.  You love me right Phillip?"  Phillip didn't reply because he was giggling with Eliza.

"Look he's laughing at you," Alex said, laughing himself.

"Just like his father." John shot in.

"Uncle Lin, I think Phillip pooped, can you get it."

"What, no!"

"I got it." Eliza rolled her eyes, picking up her son.

 

It was late in the night, and everyone had already eaten, including Alex and Phillip.  Alex ate little, less than Phillip, but he more stubborn than the child. It was sad.

"Alexander?" Eliza asked, the one is question humming in acknowledgment.  

"Do you remember when you could cover Phillip's ears in certain conversations?" There wasn't a reply, just him bursting out laughing, his face turning bright red.

"Woah, what?" John and Lin asked simultaneously.  John was blushing because he thought it was something dirty, and Hercules could tell that's what he was thinking, so the boy got a hit upside the head.

"Can I reenact it?" Alexander asked, and Eliza just nodded.

Alex retreated out the front door of the apartment, before instantly opening it and slamming it shut again.

"Eliza! I need to rant!   **HE** Came up to me WITH Madison-I swear those two need to get a room!  But," Alexander walked over to Phillip,  covering his ears.

"Jefferson," He whispered, letting go of his son's ears. "Is the biggest mother-fucker ever, I mean" He covers Phillip's ears again.  "Jefferson" Alex lets go. "Needs to fucking leave, he doesn't even know what he's talking about!"  Alexander grinned as he ended, doing a mock bow, but everyone applauded, laughing at the same time, and knowing that these rants probably went on for hours.  Oh the poor boy, being exposed to all of the swear-words in the book, brought to him by his father.  And poor, poor Eliza who had to sit there and listen to it all, and actually pay attention, since Alexander would have been expecting comments.

Yep, Alexander was pretty ridiculous.  

They continued to talk.  Alexander had made another pot of coffee and was sitting in the corner with his laptop on his legs, furiously typing, with Phillip sitting in his lap, pretending to type with Alexander's hands, but not since he couldn't move that fast.

John had taken a few photos.

It was nearly 9:30 when Mariana came to pick up Phillip, and the sister and Maria were about to leave, but Mariana insisted they stay since she has something to stay.

"Gather around, I want to show you all something."  The group all sat around the living room, Mariana taking a seat on the couch between Alexander and John, and Eliza, who was holding a sleeping Phillip.

Mariana pulled out Benjamin's birth certificate, with his name printed.

_'Benjamin Bailey_

_Mother- Mariana Bailey'_

That's all they read before Mariana pulled out a new slip, passing it to Alex and John to read.  Alex scanned the paper, immediately his eyes filled with tears, and he covered his mouth, starting to cry.

"Oh, thank you, th-thank y-you so much M-Mariana." Alexander sobbed, pulling her into the tightest hug he could.

"I figured it would be better in the long."

John picked up the paper that had fallen on the floor, looking up, ready to announce.

"Mariana went to court to change the name Benjamin Bailey, to Phillip Alexander Bailey." The rest of the group cheered and thanked the woman.  Eliza was crying as well, and Phillip had woken, but just whispered. "No cry" before drifting off once more.

"I submitted that a while ago, the court hearing was tonight, so it's all done, it's official." Mrs. Bailey said, pulling out the new certificate with his new name.  

"Also, I wanted to let you know, that I have officially named Alexander, Eliza, Maria, and John legal guardians to Phillip, as well as myself.  It's official and documented.  It'll be on forms at schools and anything else, so you can be a part of his life.  Also, I would like to name you 4 the godparents of him.  Even though I was only supposed to put two, screw that." The group laughed and cried and cheered.  

Even though Phillip had no idea what was going on, the group knew that he would definitely appreciate it later in life.  Even though there will probably be some hardships for the boy, Alexander and the rest would make sure that it would be the easiest they possibly can.  

There was hate, and Alexander knew, he was 100% sure, it would never go away, however, he also knew that this was something that would definitely change it.  People would see the good and bad side, and they would see that not all reincarnates are bad.  Hey, they would be someone who would be reincarnated 200 years in the future!

Alexander would use that argument.

As the group was laughing and crying, Phillip still unaware of what was going on, Hercules and Lafayette were videotaping this to send in the group chat.  

"I love you all!" Alexander exclaimed, hugging Mariana, who was now holding Phillip.

"We love you too Alexander/Alex/petit lion/my dude!" The group cried, as they all got into a group hug.

Yup, the future looked pretty bright.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yeah! Another chapter. It took a little bit, and I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors. Hope you love it, a little more to come on the election next chapter, as well as more of King's punk-ness. 
> 
> Hope you love it! Keep on reading.
> 
> Kudos/votes and comments are appreciated.
> 
> -Iz


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander does his hair and tells the group about running.

  
  
  
Normal P.O.V

It's been a little over a week since the show.  Everyone had been followed by interviewers and reporters at one time or another, but they were left their personal space at times, which was nice. 

The news of Phillip had hit the news the next day, someone having got ahold of it from the court.   They don't know who, but they weren't surprised.  The public thought it was adorable. 

Alexander was wondering some shops on a side street himself early this morning.

Yes, he knew he shouldn't, but he didn't care.

Alexander had gotten a selfie of George King, tongue out, showing his new black tongue piercing.  His blue hair was all ruffled, and half over his eyes, and he was holding up a peace sign.  George had put back in his black nose and eyebrow wing, and his three studs for his right ear- red, white, and blue, claiming it was the flag of England, but Alexander knew better. 

The best part of the picture was Washington standing in the background, an eyebrow raised, mouth open, sounding like a father about to scold his punk-ass son. 

Alexander laughed, sending back a question of when George will help him re-dye his green, and do the undercut.  The reply was immediate. 

'Now, come over.' Alexander wasn't going to pass that up.  
  
  


4 hours later, and plenty of texts from John and scolds from Washington, who was there through the whole ordeal, it was done. 

Geroge had cut about an inch up at the base of his head, shaving it down so there was just a little scruff there, and then following it up and around his ears.  Since the green was dark, no one could really see it, Geroge grabbed hair just above the undercut and bleached that, then dyed it a dark green.  It was much more noticeable now. 

While King was finishing up, Alexander sat crossed legged on the table, looking at Washington who was still looking at him as a disapproving father.

"Uhhh, George, can I ask you something?" Washington instantly perked up at the tone of voice Alexander carried.

"Anything, what's on your mind son?"

"Well," It was concerning that he didn't say 'not your son', he knew it was serious.  "If I were to run for President within the Independent Party, would you help with being a campaign manager?" King dropped the broom, making Alexander tense.

"Are..." Washington straightened up.  "You are going to run." It wasn't a question, but Alexander nodded. 

"I already have many things done, and plan to release this to the news soon."  They nodded. 

"I'll do anything you need too little dude," King said, patting the shorter's shoulder.  "Anything at all."

"Me as well, it would be an honor to be your campaign manager and help you in any way you need."  Alexander had tears in his eyes.

"Really?"

"I'm surprised you think we would say no." King faked being hurt.

"Now, get your butt home, keep on working, and make sure John doesn't kill me, or you." King said.  Alex nodded.

"I found these, hopefully, these will make up for it..." Alexander went to his book bag, pulling out 8 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle comic books, all of which were newer.  "It's turtles, John loved turtles, and comics, and action, so lets hope."  
  
  


When Alexander got home, John was on him in an instant and Alex handed him the comics.  John just looked at them and fell in love instantly. 

"These look awesome, thanks.  What's the occasion- ALEXANDER HAMILTON!!!!!!" John screeched, making the other 3 run out of the back rooms. 

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!?" John wasn't mad, he was just in shock.  The other three saw it and their jaws dropped, and Alexander just laughed. 

Laf was ranting about how cool it looked, Lin was in shock as well, and Hercules just laughed, not surprised at all. 

After John settled down, he dragged Alexander to the couch, where he plopped himself down, pulling his boyfriend on top of him.  John was lying on his back, Alexander lying on John's chest. 

Alex turned his head to look at the television, which was turned to the news, where they were talking about the large amount of sex scandals that were being brought forward, as well as the FBI case with Trump's campaign managers and others who have worked for him during the election, and the Alabama election.

Alex growled when Trump basically said he rather have a governor who assaulted women, rather than a liberal.  John was very into his comic, but 'shushed' Alexander, and started to comb his hand through the other's hair, scratching at the undercut.

"Calm down Alex,"

"But John~" Alexander whined, but John just shook his head.

"It's okay, just let him say it, and when he posts it on twitter later, then you can kick his ass." Alexander huffed a laugh, burying his head more into the other's chest, wrapping his arms around John's waist.  John moved his legs so Alex was lying between them, continuing to pet Alexander's head.

"Did you sleep last night?"

"Yes." Alexander grumbled through a yawn. 

"Really, 'cause I didn't drag you to bed last night, nor were you in bed when I woke up." 

"I-I slept, on the couch for a bit," John made a disapproving noise.  "I didn't want to wake you up."

"Alexander, I don't care if you wake me up, just come to bed next time.  I'll never get mad at you."  Alexander sighed.  "Fine."

"You can sleep, I'll wake you up when we go out for dinner."

"Wait, where are we going?"

"We are going to Columbia.  The Diner there is never really busy."

"It's an hour away, why there?"

"Why not, everyone is gonna spend the night at our place, and maybe a couple at the Sister's apartment and then Washington will take King and a couple people too."  Alex nodded sleepily, looking at the clock, which read 2pm.  Alex huffed, his eyes soon fluttering shut.  
  
  


After Alex slept for 2 hours, and an hour subway ride, they had made their way to Columbia.  Everyone else would come in the next 30 minutes, so the Revolutionary Group, and the honorary member, Lin, made their way to the Diner to grab tables. 

Once they go there the waitress that was by the door made her way over.

"How many will there be?"

"Uhhhh," John waited a moment counting everyone in his head.  It'd be all of the Reincarnates, some of the actors, mainly the main cast, and Leslie's girlfriend, so that makes.. "27, plus a baby chair for Phillip." The woman nodded as she went to go put some of the tables together.  They made a long row across the whole room, connecting to booths at either side with a break in the middle so that people could get through if need be.

The 5 sat towards the middle, couples across from each other, Lin next to Alex on his left, Hercules on the other side.  They got drinks, Alex getting a black coffee, which John groaned at until the rest arrived within the next half hour.  Everyone was quick to put in their orders and went to talking since they knew it would take a while until everyone's meals were out.

"Sir, would you like to order anything?" A woman came out of the kitchen, realizing that Alexander had not ordered anything.  All 26 other heads whipped in his direction, giving him a glare, all of them whispering "Order".  The woman was taken aback by the hostility they all took on within the second.

"Oh ummmm, another coffee please," Alex said, the glares continuing.  "And, uhhhhhhhhhh," Alexander scans the open menu, looking for the smallest and cheapest thing.  "A fruit cup?" Alexander said questionably.  John sighed.

"Get him that and the all-day breakfast special," John spoke, the woman nodded, scribbling it down on the notepad before retreating to the kitchen.  Once she disappeared, and it was just them, and since all the other students in the Diner had cleared out once they saw the big group come in, they all looked at Hamilton.

"I'm surprised you'd think you were going to get away with that?" Hercules asked, putting an arm around the shorter, Laf giving a breathy laugh.

"Mon petit, you need to take care of yourself, when did you last eat."

"...." Alex was silent because he knew it wasn't today, probably dinner last night. 

"My point." Laf rolled their eyes at that, John looking worried, because he knew it was over 20 hours since he last ate.

It was another 20 minutes of idle chatter with still no food in sight when Alexander got up, working his way to stand on the table, everyone looking to the boy.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make, and I wanted to be able to share it with everyone." The group silenced, Alex took a breath, John throwing him a reassuring look.

"Okay, well.  In 2020 I will be running for President in the Independent Party!" Instantly the group was yelling and cheering, everyone congratulating Hamilton.  Hercules pulled the boy off the table, everyone taking turns giving him hugs and such.  After cheering, the group silenced once more, Hamilton starting to speak again.

"Also, I want to tell you all that Washington has agreed to be my Campaign Manager, and I've made my decision on who I want to run with me for VP if they'll agree."  Everyone looked at the boy, wondering who it was going to be.

"I nominate Thomas Jeffries as my VP."

"What?"

"WHAT??!" Thomas screeched, looking at Hamilton as though he's lost his mind.

"No, I.  What?" Thomas stuttered out. 

"If you don't want it, I'm sure Jemmy will-"

"No!" Thomas broke in.  "No, I don't know." 'If I kill him I can be President.' Jefferson thought.

"You cannot kill him, Thomas." James whispered, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. 

"But-"

"No!"  Thomas fell into silence, looking between Hamilton and his boyfriend. 

"You know what Hammie," Hamilton looked up at the taller who was practically towering over him,  "I'd be happy to run as your VP."

"Whop!" Hamilton cheered, giving Jefferson a quick hug, followed by Laf, ranting about how his brother was going to be VP.

"Son," George broke in, the other too happy to bother correcting the elder.  "Have you've forgotten the Twelfth and Twenty-Second Amendment, no person who has been President can be Vice, for they cannot hold the office as President if something were to happen to the President."  Hamilton scuffed.

"Of course I thought of that, listen." He cut off Washington who was about to cut in again.  "Thomas Jefferson was President.  Thomas Jeffries will be running for VP.  Different person, just like memories, also for the age issue, Thomas Jeffries and Alexander Harrison are mentally older, meaning they can run, and their bodies and lives under these names have never held office."

"Loop-holes bitch!" John cheered, not even fazed at the fact Hamilton had already thought it all through.    
  
  


After everyone had eaten, Hamilton only eating a quarter of what was on his plate, everyone headed to the apartments.  The sisters and Maria took back their doubles, Aaron, the Theos, Leslie and Nicolette (Leslie's girlfriend).  The Rev group took Lin, Oak, Daveed, Anthony, Jasmine, Mariana, and Phillip.  The Georges were left to their own devices, since Washington's apartment was small and only had one bed, King staying with him since he had sold his apartment by the college, opting to sleep on the other's couch, and then Thomas and James went back to their small apartment too.

When they got to the Rev. Group's apartment, it was past 11 and they were tired, except Alex.  None of the others had really seen how Alex worked at night. 

The four were going to sleep in Laf's and Herc's room, Lin on one bed, and Mariana on the other, Phillip on his small travel size sleeping crib.   Oak and Daveed had sleeping bags that the other's had in the apartment, and Anthony and Jasmine were wrapped together on the deep couch.

Everyone was ready to sleep when there was typing heard, the group sighing, followed by an "Alexander, put the laptop down." John scolded, pulling away the other's laptop, emerging to put it by the others, before going back to the bedroom. 

It didn't take long for the 3 others to get Alex into bed, and there was no way he'd be going anywhere with John wrapping his arm's around Alex, burying his head in the shorter's neck, and Laf wrapping their arms around Alex and John, making sure the little lion would not be going anywhere. 

The apartment was silent of typing that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Yeah! Another chapter.
> 
> T.Jeffs for VP, it took me a while to decide who it was going to be. 
> 
> I know that I haven't updated in a bit, I'm sorry.
> 
> I'll tell you all this now, this story is starting to wrap up, there will be a second book, and it's mostly laid out, but I plan to take a short break in between.
> 
> Love you all! Keep on reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos/votes are appreciated.
> 
> -Iz


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short and sweet. Sorry about the short part.

**Donald Trump:**

**_Regarding Mr. Hamilton's claims, I will also announce that I plan to run for the next election.  However, Alexander, can you confirm or deny this?_ **

**_ Video Link _ **

 

**Alexander Harrison**

**Replying to @DonaldTrump**

**_Do not call me Alexander Mr. President, Mr. Hamilton will suffice._ **

 

**Alexander Harrison**

**Replying to** **@DonaldTrump**

**_Regarding the video, I will now confirm.  Yes, I will be running for President in the 2020 election, and_ ** **@ThomasJeffries _will run with me in my election._**

**_ Video Link _ **

 

**Thomas Jeffries**

**Replying to** **@DonaldTrump and** **@AlexanderHarrison**

**_I will also confirm that I will be running in the 2020 election as Mr. Harrison's VP._ **

**_ Video Link _ **

 

2 hours earlier

 

Everyone once again met up at the same diner for breakfast, no one really wants to wait until they got back into the city, and none of the apartments here had food since nobody had stayed there in so long.

Alexander had brought his laptop there, typing on it furiously.  The group just ignored him.

There were other people in the diner this time, but the group paid no attention to them.  Everyone ordered, waiting more than 45 minutes for their food and then digging in.  John had already cut Alexander off after 5 coffees and was currently berating him to eat something other than buttered toast.

The news was playing in the background quietly, but then a picture of all of them appeared, in the same diner they were currently in.

"Turn it up!" Hercules shouted, one of the girls working at the register did so, looking at the screen

The blonde lady on the news was talking, and everyone in the diner turned to look at the screen. 

".......Early this morning, a video of newly discovered reincarnate, Alexander Hamilton, along with others such as Geroge Washington, John Laurens and Thomas Jefferson, and many of the Broadway stars from the hit Musical 'Hamilton' were at a Diner in Columbia University yesterday. In this video we are about to show you, Mr. Hamilton has made a very big claim, let's watch..."   The footage cut to the video, which started once Alexander climbed on the table, continuing all the way through when John yelled 'loop-holes bitches!', Which was appropriately bleeped out.

"We have no confirmation from Mr. Hamilton or Mr. Jefferson if this is true, or when they had planned to release this to the media.  We are working on getting a statement from them, but as of now, The White House has made claims of running again.  This video was released just an hour after the other,"

The footage cut again, this time showing Trump's Speaker at a podium, the woman answering a question from a man in the audience.

"What does President Trump have to say about Hamilton stating his plan for running."  The woman paused before answering.

"I have not directly spoken with Trump since the video has been released, and we have gotten no official statement that Mr. Hamilton will be running.  However, I do believe that Trump is planning to run again in the 2020 election against Hamtilon if the other does confirm his running."

"You do realize that President Trump will be 74 years old by the next election, will he still be healthy enough for it."

"I see no reason why Mr. President will not run again as long as there are no major health issues."

The video cut again.  

 

The whole Diner looked over to the group, specifically, Alexander, who was glaring towards the kitchen, where a guilty looking cook was standing.

"I know you took the video.... Brian." Alexander stated, looking at the college man's name-tag.  "But, I'm not mad," Brian relaxed.  "It's fine, don't stress about it, I'm not a mean person."

"Unless you're sleep deprived." Lauren threw in.

"That's only when you force me to sleep when I don't need to." John was about to shoot something back but his boyfriend just continued on.

"It was going to be released into the public one way or another, and honestly, this is the best way.  I looked pretty tall for a while there." The group laughed at that, and the cook was laughing too.  

"Hey, I recognized you the moment you walked in, I was actually at the show when you announced it."

"Aw, that's awesome dude, I'm guessing you liked it?" Alexander asked, Brian, nodded.

"It's great, but you're also talking to a History major who still cannot figure out how you and Jefferson will survive together in the White House, no offense."

"None taken.  Our views have both changed since the 18th century, things are different now.  There will definitely be disputes and such, but hopefully nothing major, and besidesthe small death-threat he gave me yesterday, I don't see any reason why not."

"You heard that?" Jefferson asked.

"I heard Jemmy, and I'm not surprised, seems like something you'd think of." Jefferson rolled his eyes, his boyfriend patting him on the back.

"I'll vote for you Hamilton, but just so you know, not everyone is fond of reincarnates, or people in the LGBT community."

"Oh yes, we know.  I have plenty of ideas around that.  You probably saw me typing early, I've been planning this for months, so I have a lot done."

"I'd assumed as much.  Nice to meet you."

"You too Brian," And with that, Hammie went back and sat down, John nearly immediately shoving a bite of egg in his mouth, which Hamiton swallowed indignantly.  The other people in the Diner were looking at the large group, but the group themselves continued to pay no attention to them.

Alex turned, taking over for Mariana to feed Phillip, Eliza not doing so since she and Maria were deep in conversation, which was actually just flirting to one another, leading Maria to kiss Eliza's nose, who blushed and laughed at her girlfriend.  

Phillip was giggling at his father as Alexander fed him pieces of breakfast sandwich, eating part of it himself.  Alex took a bit, then ripping off a piece for his son you would then eat it.  After they finished, John looked over at Alex.

"Phillip just at more than you- you shouldn't be smiling at that Alexander!" John scolded, hitting Alex over the head, Phillip half glaring at John.

"Dada, do not h-hurt Papa." John looked at Phillip.

"I'm not hurting Papa sweety, he's just not taking care of himself, which is bad."

"Bad Papa."

"Yeah, bad Papa!" John copied, making Alexander pout.

"I'd like to interjec-hmmf!" Alexander choked, John having shoved another bite of egg in his mouth, mumbling "I hate you," As he chewed it.

 

After the group finished eating, they paid and left, only to be instantly hounded by the press.  Alexander was holding Phillip, herding some of the others away so that they didn't have to worry about answering questions.  In the end, all who were left was Hamilton, Jefferson, Laurens, Madison, Miranda, and Washington, and obviously, Phillip who was still in Alexander's arms.

"Mr. Hamilton, how would you like to respond to Mr. Trump's announcement of running again?"

"Mr. Hamilton, Mr. Jefferson, you do know that you are too young to run, correct?"

"Mr. Jefferson, did you know that you'd be chosen by Hamilton to run for VP?"

"Woah woah, slow down," Hamilton yelled, the group immediately quieting.

"First, all I have to say to President Trump is may the best hold office.  Secondly, we are old enough according to the 28th Amendment to our Constitution, stating that 'reincarnates who are born within our states are to be seen in a new body and name, but shall hold their previous memories and live(s) to their new name.'  This basically states that we are Hamilton and Jefferson in age and mind, but Harrison and Jeffries in name and body.  In all, according to our Nation's Constitution, we are over 60 and 95 years old, but we hold our new names, so neither of us has technically ever run for office, even though we have complete recollection, and can use these memories within the campaign..... Oh, and Thomas did not know I was going to ask him to be my VP, that's all." With that, Hamilton led the group away, telling them that he would answer no more questions at this time.

While they were packed in different subway cars, heading back to the heart of theatre, Alexander's brain would not shut up.   He was constantly thinking of different things, worrying about what others would think of him, calculating numbers of supporters he had in his pockets.  He had made friends with governors, and Senators, sure.  However, the boy had made plenty of more enemies against opposers to Reincarnation.

John looked over at Alexander, wrapping the smaller man in his arms, resting his chin on Alexander's head, making the shorter hum.  John just hugged him tighter as they stood in the crowded car, no one paying them any attention except for Laf and Herc, who were looking around, daring people to say anything.

"What?" Alexander asked.

"Nothing, love you, babe," John mumbled burying his nose into the dark, wavy hair that was up in its usual tight, messy bun.

"Love you too."

"I'll help you with anything you need."

"I know you will, Lin stop." Lin pouted, putting down his phone, Alex having caught him trying to take a picture of the two of them, but the happy squeal from Laf suggested that he snapped a photo themselves already.

"That's rude guys," Alex mumbled, burying his head in John's chest, who was glaring at Laf, who patted the other's bouncy curls.

"Sorry mon petit lion, you'll have to, how do you say, suck it up?" Laf feigned his English.

"You speak English perfectly you baguette, no more of that."

"Just trying to cheer you up." Alex smiled.

"Well, it worked." The group let out a little cheer as the train came to a stop, people filing in and out once more, John holding tight to his boyfriend as it started up again, knowing just how many times Alex has easily lost his balance and tumbled to the floor or into another person, some of which got mad and started yelling at the other.  

But would leave the train half in tears.

Alex smiled, burying his nose into John's sweat-shirt.  The future Presidental Candidate was indeed happy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I apologize for how long this has taken, and that this is a shorter chapter. I will hopefully write a longer chapter and upstate as soon as possible.
> 
> I hope you all liked it, and you all had fun over the holidays.
> 
> Love you! Keep on reading.
> 
> Comments, and kudos/votes and always appreciated.
> 
> Love From- Iz


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute dates nights, and a new person is introduced!

About A Month Later 

**Alexander's P.O.V**

For the past month, I've been completely buried in my work, ignoring most of everything, and then on top of that, I've gotten maybe a fourth of the sleep and food that I should have in that time. Most of my time has either been spent buried in my laptop, fighting someone on Twitter or at an interview.

The White House has talked to me privately through email about a possible meeting with Trump, however, nothing has been finalized yet.

Today, though was the anniversary of John, Herc, and Laf finally finding me in this life. Well, cornered me, but it's the same thing. I hadn't told them yet, but I set up a reservation at one of the nicest restaurants in the heart of the city for a double date night. I also called Eliza and Mariana to come over with Phillip to keep Lin some company while we are gone. Mariana invited them over to her apartment since we would be coming back later tonight.

I was in our room, sitting on the mat on the floor, Lafayette's snoring from the bed pulling me out of my train-of-thought, looking at the time, which was 4, so it was probably time to round up the boys. I saved my work, plugging in my nearly dead laptop before going to wake up Lafayette.

"Laf? Laf?" I asked, shaking the elder's shoulder, but the other continued to snore. I sighed, Laf could be a heavy sleeper.

"Laf!" I yelled, smothering them with a pillow from the floor, cutting off their air supply until the Frenchman snapped up, glaring at me, while I was giving a guilty smirk.

"Petit lion, tu as une minute pour expliquer pourquoi tu m'as réveillé de mon sommeil de beauté avant de t'attaquer à cet étage." _(little lion, you have one minute to explain why you woke me up from my beauty sleep before I tackle you to this floor.)_ " Laf growled, glaring at me.

"J'ai fait des réservations pour nous, double date. Je pensais que ce serait bien d'avoir une journée pour l'anniversaire de quand j'ai trouvé mes meilleurs amis et mon amant, une fois de plus. _(I made reservations for us, double date. Thought it'd be nice to have a day out for the anniversary of when I found my best friends, and lover, once more.)_ I expained quickly.

"Merde, is that today? I completely forgot, but I'm not surprised that you, my little lion, have remembered. Before we tell the other two, payback!" They shouted at the end, launching out of the bed, pinning me to the floor, using their knees and feet to lock my legs down, and his hands were holding down my arms above my head.

"Let me go you French Baguette!" I whined, trying to pull out of their grip, but Laf was much stronger than I. I struggled, continuing to whine as Laf just laughed at my struggle, then I coughed a couple times, making Laf look worried, pulling away slightly.

"Is it your, uh, asthma mon petit." I shrugged my shoulders or at least tried to. Not like I really could when my arms are pinned down.  My lungs hurt a bit, and I've been neglecting my inhaler.

"I... I haven't been using my inhaler recently."

"Once I get off you petit, you go and do that."  I nodded, but I knew that would be in a few minutes, for The Marquis wouldn't be moving for a bit. 

"What are you two doing?" I instantly recognized the voice as John's, as I turned my head enough to see him and Herc standing in the doorway of the bedroom, looking at us in confusion.

"I woke them up rudely, this is payback," I pouted, looking back at Laf, who was grinning.

"Ah, put our petit lion has made reservations for us all in a celebration of us meeting Alexander in this life, I think he said 'when I found my best friends, and lover, once more.'" John 'awwed' at that and I could feel myself blushing.

"Well, if we are going to get ready, are you going to let me go?" I asked, trying once more to get out.

"You're really small, and Alex," Laf held both my arms down with one hand as the other rested on my stomach. Why were they so strong?!

"You're ribs are showing through your shirt again. You have not been eating lately, this is unacceptable, non?" Laf said, looking at the other two.

"Alex, that's not healthy."

"No not at all, I'll have to start watching you eat like I should have." John sighed.

"Not your fault John,"

"I know, but you need to take care of yourself," Laf finally released me, pulling me up from the floor, completely pulling my feet off of the floor accidentally.  "And inhaler," I nodded, going to the dresser where it sat, taking a quick puff of it, feeling a bit dizzy from not using it recently.

"Laf, we will take the mat tonight, John and Alexander get the bed so he'll actually sleep," Herc said, leaving no room for arguments from either of us.

"Well, get ready men, and the baguette!"  I shouted, taking another jab at Laf.

"I resent that!"  
  
  


**Lin P.O.V**

I had explained to Mariana that it would just be her and Eliza tonight, I was heading out on a date with Vanessa, a woman I met about a year ago, but we didn't start seeing each other until a few months ago.

We had gone to the same high-school, but we never actually talked to each other.

Well, I saw her and had tried to work up the courage to ask her out, but she was dating someone else at the time, and I wasn't going to be one to come between them.

But tonight was the perfect time to take her out. We had only been on one other proper date, and now I was taking her to a nice restaurant in the city, and I will be taking the couch at her place tonight, since we are not quite there yet. I didn't know what the other four were doing, but I hope they would have fun tonight.

I'm supposed to pick Vanessa up around 6:30, and since I don't have a car in the city currently, I'll be picking her up in an Uber, thinking that it would be a little nicer than the bright yellow cabs that she probably is in daily. Mariana knew about Vanessa, and V has actually met her and Phillip already, but no one else, and the older woman was currently ranting to me about how lucky we both are.

I brought up a pair of dress pants, dress shirt, and overcoat since I was never really one to go all out, well, by my standards.  Which means no jeans.

I arrived right on the dot, lightly rapping my knuckles on the apartment door, swinging open to reveal Vanessa in a beautiful, purple dress, fitted from the waist up with a cute black clutch. Her shoulder length brunette hair was curled at the ends, and her glasses had purple accents, making everything tie together. Lastly, V wore her shorter, black heels, so she would still be shorter than me. 

"You...." I paused, closing my mouth which I didn't know was open. "You look amazing V."

"You are very handsome yourself, Lin. Ready to go?" I nodded, taking her arm once her door was locked, leading her to the Uber, the woman smiling at us as we climbed in.

Once we got to the restaurant, we were immediately seated, with me facing the door from our booth. We had ordered our waters and a glass of wine each. We were making polite conversation about work when I heard a too familiar voice enter the restaurant, followed by three others.

It was Alex, checking in for the reservation, with the rest of the crew in toe. They were all dressed sharply, Alex in his blue and black suit, without the tie, since the boy could never do it to save his life. Laurens and Mulligan were in respective black suits, and like Hamilton, Laurens had no tie, but Mulligan had a maroon bow tie to match Laf's dress.  I have seen Laf in a dress on more than one occasion, and man, did they dress to the tee.

Lafayette was wearing a maroon dress with thin straps and a drop back, which flowed smoothly to the floor, their left leg out from the thigh-high slit. The outfit for the occasion with finished with black metallic brackets and earrings, and eyeliner that was completely on fleek.

The waiter took them to their table which, of course, was right next to our booth. Vanessa perked a bit, of course she knew who they were and that I know and work with them. So she looked at them, instantly knowing it was them as Reincarnates and not Anthony, Oak, Daveed, and Myself.

Well I mean, I'm sitting right across from her!

"Lin?" Alex spotted us before I could say anything.

"Hello Alex, the rest. I'd like you to meet Vanessa, Vanessa you know who they are."

"Of course, lovely to meet you, why are you out tonight, occasion?"

"Ah, our petit lion decided to take us on a double date on the anniversary of us reuniting with him in this life."

"Aw, that's so sweet Alexander."

"Please Alex, but Lin, why haven't you mentioned his lovely lady to us before?"

"It never came up." Alex took the answer, knowing that I wanted to see how this went before I introduced her to everyone.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, I'll let you all get back to your dates, enjoy."

"You as well Ma'am," Laurens said. The others nodded.

"Have fun you too, and nice to meet you, Vanessa." Alexander said before turning back to John, who was sitting to the left of him, Laf across from Alex, and Herc next to them."They are very polite," V stated.

"They are when they want to be. Especially Alexander and John, but they can also be little brats."

"Just because we are not talking to you anymore doesn't mean we cannot hear you Mr. Miranda. So, watch your tone," Alexander snarked, throwing me a hysterical glare, trying to keep his face serious. I snorted.

 

**Alexander's P.O.V**

Lin and Vanessa's waiter came back to take their order, as our waitress came to get our drink order.  I decided to stick with water, knowing that I was a complete light-weight, and did not want to be drunk tonight.  Laf and Herc both ordered a glass of red wine, while John ordered a sweet white wine that I had a sip of.  

We all ordered our food when I heard Vanessa talk about a recent case she's helped cover.  She was a law intern, and it sounded like she used to actually worked at one of the bigger law firms in the area. I paused, snapping my gaze to the woman.

"Vanessa Nadal!" I said louder than I meant, and she looked at me, laughing.  "You helped with evidence on that big murder case last year, and you also graduated from MIT, and Fordham University!" I finished, leaning over further than I thought I was, John holding onto my arm to keep me from practically tackling the woman down and berating her with questions.

"That is correct Alex, I haven't taken the bar exam yet, but I'm working at Jones Day currently after being at Johnson and Johnson for a bit."

"That's amazing," John cleared his throat.  "Oh, sorry, sorry. " I apologized to John, and Lin, "I'll talk to you later about this Vanessa." Vanessa laughed.

"I know you will Alex, I'm sure we can get together one day, Lin has my number if you'd like."  I nodded.

"Ah, come on Alexander, you can't go stealing my girlfriend now." Lin said jokingly, Vanessa laughing as well.

"Well, Vanessa~ if you do change your mind- Owe!" I whined at the end, John having hit the back of my head.

"Joking John, calm down." My boyfriend rolled his eyes, finishing his wine, calling the waiter over to refill it, and I internally laughed at his action.

"If I do Hamilton, I'll call you first." Vanessa winked at me.  It's nice this woman has a good sense of humor.

"Get back to your date Alexander." Hercules scolded

 

Back at Lin's apartment

I made my way back to the apartment, after checking on Mariana, Phillip, and Eliza, who were enjoying a movie while Phillip was sleeping.  The other three came directly here, so I was the last.  I made my way to our room, Hercules and John were still changing, while Laf was lying in a pair of their boxers on the mat, whining about their boyfriend being slow.

"Ah, mon petit, nice of you to join us." I rolled my eyes at the other, who grabbed the tie I was attempting to put on before the date, but had given up, putting it around my neck and holding onto the ends.

"If I didn't know better Lafayette, I'd say you were dating Alex." Herc stated.

John pouted, but didn't care much, finishing to change into a pair of loose sweats, Hercules wearing the same, with the addition of a white night-shirt.

"Can I change Laf?" I asked, the other still holding me captive with my own tie.

"Fine," They sighed, freeing me from their grasp, as I led my way to the closet and drawers we all shared, Laf taking up the majority of the space.

I stripped off my overcoat and button up and could feel John staring at my back, shooting a smirk at him.  John and Laf both had abs, like 6 pack type abs.  It was insane.  Hercules was pure muscle, and then there was me, just thin, but I don't do a lick of physical activity.  

I put on a shirt, that was most definitely Laf's.  The shirt hung loosely on my shoulders and arms, falling to my mid-thigh.  I had a pair of boxers on and opted for a pair of fuzzy socks that Lin had gotten me, more of as a joke, but they were the softest things ever.  I pulled on the gray and blue striped socks, which reached my shin, pulling my hair out of its regular bun.

"You're mane is quite large mon petit lion." I rolled my eyes.

"You're one to speak baguette." I retorted, getting an eye roll.  I stuck my tongue out, making my way across the room and half jumping on John before yawning and rolling myself into a burrito with the single blanket on the bed.  

"Aleeeeeeex~" John whined, pulling some of the blanket out of my possession, curling up with it too, pulling me into his arms.  John kissed me full on the mouth, and I tasted the sweet wine that we had earlier.  

"Night,"

"Night, guys?"

I heard Laf and Hercules kiss, probably making out.  John coughed loudly.

"Rude, but night," Laf mumbled between kissing Herc's neck.

"N..ight." Herc half choked out.

"Leave if you are going to do that," I mumbled, actually trying to sleep, John pulling me in further to him, my face against his chest.

"Non," Laf said as they continued to kiss Hercules loudly.

John chucked a pillow at them and they stopped, Herc finally swatting his partner away.

 

At Vanessa's place

**Lin's P.O.V**

I had a really great time with V.  We had changed into our sleepwear, I had left over a shirt and shorts earlier.  I was getting set up on the couch, leaving V with no room for arguments on where I was sleeping.  It was still early in the relationship, and I was going to respect her boundaries and feelings.

Vanessa walked back into the room, her glasses slightly off-set as she sat next to me on the couch.  I reached up slowly, fixing her glasses, and tucking a strang piece of hair behind her ear.

I leaned forward, my lips positioned on her forehead. "Okay?" I asked, and she nodded her consent before I pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you," I mumbled softly, making Vanessa straighten up a bit, looking me dead in the eye.  I was worried, but her smile was so sweet and kind.  

I love you too, Lin." When she said that, I immediately pointed to her lips, and she nodded with a smile as I kissed her again.  

Once I pulled away, I combed her hair back again.  "Goodnight, V."

"Goodnight, Lin-Manuel."

I fell asleep with a big, stupid grin on my face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Hello, my people! I'm so sorry, it has been a while. I hope you like this new chapter, I was so excited to add Vanessa to the story. 
> 
> Once again, this book is winding down, my plan is two more chapters if everything works out nicely, and then hopefully BOOK 2!! 
> 
> Anyways, love you all, and kudos/votes, and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Love you, keep on reading.
> 
> -Iz


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> interviews and adorable John

**Normal P.O.V**

 

Alexander was on his laptop when he saw the notification that an email had come through, tagged with an 'urgent' mark on it.  Alex clicked on it, running his hands through his frizzy hair that, unlike usual, was down.  

Alex nearly had a panic attack from looking at who the email was from.

The freaking White House.

Alexander took a deep breath, pausing for a moment as he calmed himself before continuing into the virtual letter.  

_Dear, Mr. Hamilton_

_This message is written on behalf of President Trump in regards to your recent announcement of running in the 2020 Presidential Election.  We would like for a Skype interview with you and Mr. President on Good Morning America that will be moderated by David Muir._

_The date set for this interview will be Wednesday, February 14th, 2018.  The interview will be 10 am to noon that day, and connection time will be at 9:30 am._

_We here at the White House will hope you will respond swiftly and look forward to this interview._

_Signed, The White House_

_Signed, President Trump_

 

Alex read the email a dozen times before finally slouching back again, sighing.  John was out at a café with Lafayette, and Hercules, leaving just Lin in the apartment.  

"Li-Lin!" Alex choked out through the apartment, making the other come out from the bedroom quickly and into the living room where Alex was sitting on the couch.  Lin plopped down next to him, looking over.

"What's up?" Lin asked, and Alex was silent, worrying the other since the boy most times, never shut up.  Alex simply passed Lin his laptop, having the other read the email.  Lin took in a deep breath, making sure that he stayed calm for Alex, while on the inside he had a mixture of freaking out and excitement.

"I think you should defiantly do it.  Mr. Muir is a great interviewer, and will definitely keep you two on track and give you good topics and questions.  Plus, we can just do it here, and we can help you prepare for anything and show you notes and such if needed." Lin explained to Alex, who was immediately calmed at Lin's words.

"Thanks, Lin," Alex responded, instantly writing up a response saying that he'd be more than happy and he'll be ready on time.  Making it short and sweet before he ranted and embarrassed himself to the White House and President Trump.

"It's on Valentine's day, you know that, right?" Lin asked the other, as he whined, slouching down on the couch, Lin pulling away Alex's laptop, saving the other document Alexander had pulled up before closing it and putting it on the coffee table.

"Come 'ere," Lin opened his arms to Alex, the other leaning into it, putting his head with crazy hair on the other's chest.  Lin combed his fingers through Alexander's knotted hair.

"Anything on your mind?"

"I don't know.  It's just a lot that I'm working on, and that interview is on Valentine's Day, I was hoping to do something with John."

"You'll be done by noon, that leaves more than half the day anyway to do whatever."

"Are you planning to do anything with V?"

"We agreed to get together later in the night, probably go to an early movie and then have at her place-"

"Lin," Alex cut in, "I don't want Vanessa to think that all of your dates or hangouts have to be at her place because we are all here, ya know.  You can do things here, we won't bother you, we can also go out." Alex explained.

"It's fine-"

"No, Vanessa should be able to come over when she'd like, and I'll text her if you don't.  If we want to do something together on Valentine's Day, we could all come over here to watch a movie or something.  We don't have to, but I'd be up for it, John probably too, Herc and Laf will be okay if you were to ask, but you may need to hit Laf with a pillow."

"I.... don't wanna know why for that last one, but I'll talk to V about it."

"Yeah!" Alex gave out a sort of pathetic 'yeah' arching his back like a cat, stretching as he leaned into Lin more.  

Lin stretched himself out as well, putting his feet up on the coffee table, but Alex just curled them onto the couch, knowing that he was too short to put his feet up without moving it closer, not that the boy would openly admit it to Lin or anyone else in the group.  

Alex was concentrating on the news that had previously been muted, trying to focus on something else other than the large amount of work and preparations that he needed to go through in the next 2 days.  Alexander's brain was running a thousand miles a minute, closing his eyes, feeling a slight migraine coming on from trying to wrap his mind around what possible subjects could come up.

There would most likely be talking about immigration and such.  Alexander was also prepared for any questions on his reincarnation legitimacy and legitimacy as a born US citizen.  Other items that could come up could be the recent government shut down, the new taxation laws, and parties and future plans, for both himself and Trump's plans, most likely including his plan for a wall.

Alex winced when his head started throbbing from thinking, and Lin immediately caught on, rubbing the others back, thinking back to Vanessa's comment on how they look like brothers, but act like boyfriends, and inwardly laughing.  

"Alexander, calm down," Lin soothed, rubbing the younger, well, technically Alex is older, "I can hear you thinking, and I swear, when you think hard, I can smell toast." Alex snorted with a laugh, stretching his legs out across the couch.  The door then swung open, hitting the wall behind it, making Lin grumble about having to fix that if he wanted to move out of the apartment, and Alex whined softly about the fact that he was probably going to have to get up.

"Stop snuggling with my boyfriend." John joked, jumping over Alex's outstretched legs, putting his own legs over his boyfriend's.  

"I smell you thinking, spill," John commanded while Herc and Lafayette sitting on the loveseat.  Alex looked at Lin, not wanting to go over it. 

"Laptop," John nodded, grabbing the device from the coffee table, reading the email that was still open, aloud.

"Oh my gosh, Alex, this is huge, it'll be great."

"You'll crush it mon ami! I believe in my petit lion." Laf cooed, reaching out his hands out, obviously wanting to go and tackle Alex into hugs, but Hercules held them back.

 

time skip to two days later, 9:15 am

**Alexander's P.O.V**

I have no freaking clue where my dress pants are, and I was freaking out.  All of the jeans were in the wash of the basement of the apartment building, meaning that they were soaking wet and that I didn't have anything good to wear.  

"Alexander, calm down, they won't even be able to see past your chest." John explained clamly, rubbing his boyfriend's head.  "Just wear what you are wearing now, it won't matter," I looked down, I was wearing my bright blue fuzzy pajama pants with cats on them.  Yes cats, but they were a small gift from John and they were so soft and warm.  Plus, they matched my black fuzzy socks, which I was also wearing.  

I shrugged, straightening my light blue and purple dress shirt and darker blue tie, which John had done for me.  I had bought this dress shirt as a joke since it was the colors of the bi flag, but it ended up being the best fitting and actually nice a thin, but not see-through.

I sighed, combing my hair back with my fingers, smoothing it out and pulling it back with the elastic on my wrist, where it left a permanent indent in my skin, but I really don't care much anymore.  

I went into the living room, none of the others really batting an eye at my attire, but I didn't care. The best place we decided to sit was the couch since if you sat on the far left side there would be a plain wall behind you, with just a glimpse of the kitchen cupboard.  Since the coffee table was too short for the laptop to be angled correctly, so the laptop was stacked on a pile of my law books that I'd had slowly brought over to Lin's place.  

Lin and Herc were sitting behind the laptop, each holding a large set of papers in case I got lost.  Laf, however, who was off in their ways just noticing my pants now and started laughing.  

"Aww, come on Laf!" I whined since their laugh was completely infectious.  "Are," I coughed "Are you going to be laughing the entire time."

"If that is what you are wearing mon petit, then expect nothing else."

"Then please, go watch it in the bedroom." Laf pouted, realizing that they were definitely going to be loud and screw it up at one point, so they scampered to Lin's room, since that was where there was another small television, and shut the door just as GMA called the laptop on skype.  

I gulped before answering the call, smiling and greeting the behind the scenes tech man who was in charge of making sure everything was properly set up before he went live.  I saw this man was also in charge of making sure Mr. Trump was all set up because I could hear voices and see the corner of a screen that I could tell was the same color as the Oval Office.  I then gulped, but internally was bouncing with joy, not wanting to wait for the interview to start. 

John, then decided at that exact moment, to crawl across the couch, and bending down so that no one of the other end of the screen could see, and lay his head on my lap.  I let out a choked cough, muting my end of the chat so that they couldn't hear what he was saying next, but first telling the guy on the other end so that he knew that everything was still working and that the sound hadn't cut out on their end.  

"What in the name of God are you doing Jonathan?"  John snorted, not even commenting on the name, that was not his.

"Helping,"

"You're really not."

"You want me to get up?" I thought for a moment, John would never do anything to screw this up, he just wouldn't, and  I'm pretty sure he'll just lay there and listen, and if I need him to get up, he'll be up in a second, but it was pretty comforting.

"No, it's fine," _Nice job Alexander, try to play it off_ ,

"Mhmm~" _Damn, he caught that_ , I sighed, snorting a bit, then unmuting the Skype call as Lin and Herc took their seats across from us, Lin gave me a thumbs up, and Herc snapping a photo, sending it to Laf, who we could faintly hear squealing from the other room, and I coughed again, holding in a laugh.  I took a sip of the water we put out, wiping my sweaty hands on the couch since John was on my legs, Lin mouthing 'you'll do great', which did in fact, calm me down a bit.  

 

Normal P.O.V

Alex was finishing up the interview, which went by without a hitch. Alexander and Mr.Trump definitely disagreed on basically every issue, however, there were many to cover, so Alex never really got his full chance to rant.  Which was good, he thought, since it was less time for him to say something stupid on accident.

The interview simply started with Mr. Muir asking the President how he thought he was handling his job in the office, which Trump said was going great, and then asked how he thinks Alexander would do, telling Alex to weigh in afterward.  

Trump had said "I think that Hamilton," which Alex bristled at, since the man couldn't even give him the respect to use Mr. ," has the credentials, I just do not think that he is old enough, or mindful enough to run a country, with his past, and the fact that he is a college kid, crazy and wild like they all are."

Alexander had shot back with a, "Well, _Mr._ President, I do think that I am highly qualified to hold office, my past may define me, but it has helped me learn and grow.  As for being a college student, I am graduating later this year, finishing pre-law once more within 2 years, but I am not a 'crazy college kid', I do my work, I go to school, and talk with friends and professors, I do not do anything to tarnish my name, as I have worked plenty hard once again to put it where I'd like it."

The interview then went on to speaking of current topics, like the previous government shut down and the tax bill, and DACA, and then onto immigration, namely since Alexander, was twice, and an immigrant himself.  At the end, Mr. Trump was released, signing off, as they asked Alexander to stay on for a bit longer.

"Of course," Alexander replied, as John let out a snore, Alexander immediately freaking out, clasping his hand over Jonh's mouth, who's head was still in his lap.  Mr. Muir raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay over there, Mr. Hamilton." Muir asked, and also instantaneously, John's hand came up, hitting Alex in the face, mumbling something about being "tired".

"Ummmm, who is that?"

"John, John Laurens." From the other room, they could hear Lafayette laughing really loud, and the entire nation could most definitely as well.  

"Nuugh~" John whined, throwing a hand up, hitting Alexander in the face, who was now, in fact, blushing very hard.  

"I... I am so, so sorry about this,"

"Is," Mr. Muir paused, thinking through what he was actually going to ask next, "is Mr. Laurens lying under the camera, on.. your lap?"

"He is... I'm so sorry about this, John laid down before we started this call and I didn't bother to move him, and then he fell asleep." Alex spoke, John sat up, only his hair getting in the camera, then continuing to stare at Alexander with wide eyes and a blushing face, mouthing apologies. 

After a dozen or more apologies, Davis Muir laughed, telling Alex and John that they were a very cute couple, and how he looks forward to the upcoming election.  Alex nodded, signing off, immediately collapsing back on the couch, rubbing his temples.  

"Are you okay?" Hercules asked.

"That was amazing mon petit." Laf announced, finally flouncing his way into the room.

"I think it went well," Lin announced

"I am so sorry!" John pleaded, burying his head into Alexander's side.  

"Thank you, Laf, you're an idiot, and my Dearest John, please calm yourself, everything went well and you have no need to worry.  

 

After Alexander changed out of his suit, well top of a suit, and back into an old t-shirt, he curled up in on himself.  John sat at Alex's head, rubbing a hand through his hair as they watched politicians discuss the interview, moving on to how embarrassing it must be for them on what John pulled.  Then there was the start of a discussion of their gay relationship, John staring at it, but it was obviously upsetting to him, so Alexander reached over, changing the channel.  

"John, calm yourself everything is all right.  The interview went amazing, all is well, and I love you, and nothing will change that.

"Heh," John snorted, "Well, let's make sure you win that election nerd."

"Yeah!" Alexander cheered, stretching out like a cat, pushing his head into John's lap, the other continuing to stroke his hair.

"I'm taking a nap, and no I'm not on drugs.  When is V coming over?"

"In about  3 hours,"

"Okay, wake me in two then, I'll have to help cook...... do dishes"

"No problem, I'll wake you in time," John sighed, moving his hand down his boyfriend's back.

"Love you,"

"Love you too."

"Dorks." Lin scuffed, walking into his room, leaving the other couple alone.

 

 

**\**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> SO, another chapter down and one more to go, based on with some'future voters'. OOHHHH.
> 
> I wanna be mysterious but we will see.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter, and I'm very glad that you've stuck with this story 'til now.
> 
> Love you! Keep on reading!
> 
> -Iz


	26. Chapter 25- Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing this last chapter to you from NYC!!!!!!!! Spending spring break in New York with my family, and let's just say, I love it. Anyways, onto the final chapter, Love you!

Normal P.O.V 

The hit musical 'Hamilton' has continued to be practically the biggest show on Broadway for the past year and a half now. The Richard Rogers theatre was packed every night the show was open, and the ticket lottery helped bring in two lucky guests every show for _extremely_ discounted tickets. Lin was counting down the days until his final performance, which was only 2 months away in June, and all of the reincarnates were ready for their last show, which would come the day before Lin's, having had a show only one show a week. However, the best part is is that it was completely at random, which was a pleasant surprise for the people at those shows.

Basically everyone had moved into, or near, the city. Washington and King still lived over by Columbia, since Washington was still a professor there, even though he had to kick out random people more often than not for sneaking into classes to try to meet him, talk to him, or take pictures, while the students were only like that the first week or so.

Burr and Theodora with Theo Jr. moved into a nice sized apartment in Upper Manhattan, along with the sisters with Maria, but a different building than Lin and V, and the Rev. Crew. Lin and V had a one-room apartment just down the hall from the Rev Crew's two-room apartment, with Mariana and Phillip moving with them, two floors up. Alex and Lin had helped Mariana moved and covered anything that she couldn't at the time, Alex making sure that he was near his son and his son's biological mother in this time.

Now, almost every time that anyone from the group went out into the city, they were noticed by one or more people, but none of them really cared. The fans were usually very sweet and kind about meeting them, especially the teens that would kinda eye them and then creep up, asking kindly for a photo and then sometimes signing a sheet of paper of something that they had on them.

It wasn't like Alexander didn't not ever have a pen or something on him, and plenty of extra paper for that matter.

Anyways, back to the present.

Recently, some of the teachers in the local districts had been running short for the overcrowding classrooms, and since Lin was once a teacher, he told the schools that he would be open to sub, thoroughly warning them that he could only teach English and Drama properly, and history, since he had loved it as a kid, but everything else wasn't really up his alley. Not that he really taught the students anyways, Lin would usually just pass out whatever worksheet the teacher left, and then ranted and took questions for the rest of the hour.

However, Lin was up late last night with Vanessa, and then Mariana's boss called her in around 4 AM because of a power outage at their work building, leaving Lin with a last minute babysitting job with a sick Phillip, so Eliza and Maria said they would come over, but they went on a mini vacation upstate, so they wouldn't be there until after high school started, so Lin called Alex to take over until around lunch.

Alex was not ready, saying that he was now rushing out of the house, pulling on his jeans and an oversized shirt that was probably Herc's, and a dark green sweater that John had worn the night before. Alex combed his hair back with his fingers as he grabbed his book bag and phone, giving a sleepy John a kiss on the way out.

Hamilton got to the high school right as the first bell rang, checking in with the front office as he made his way through the halls to an AP US sophomore class at the school, opening the door and dropping his stuff on the desk, sitting on the desk as well instead of the swivel chair.

"Alright history nerds, I'm Mr...". Alex paused, smirking. "Mr. Miranda, you probably know me from 'Hamilton'," there was a bit of cheering, but Alex calmed it down. "You can just call me Lin, and even though I know history, I'm just going to rant about things from the revolution-" Alex then started a long rant about the Revolution, little notes of the people that were portrayed in Hamilton, trying to keep away from an angry rant on Jefferson, but ultimately failing.

After about 45 minutes of his angry rant, Laurens burst in the door, his curly hair tossed up into a bun with strands of hair falling out everywhere.

"Hey, Alex-"

"Wait, damn...." Alex sighed, facepalming, resting his elbow on his knee, curling up on the desk. John came up to his boyfriend, giving him a small side hug, kissing the top of his head, setting a paper bag with a lunch next to the other, knowing that he wasn't going to eat one unless John brought him up a lunch himself.

"I was trying to make them think I was Lin, babe."

"Aww, sorry."

"Uh, sir?" A young boy in the front row asked, raising his hand awkwardly, Alex nodded towards him.

"Even though the resemblance between you and Mr. Miranda is uncanny, we knew it was you, I doubt Mr. Miranda would go on a 45-minute rant, 40 minutes of which were about how horrible Mr. Jefferson is." John burst out laughing, his face scrunching up, placing a hand on the desk as he slid down on the floor, his face bright red. Alex pouted, whispering 'you're mean Jonathan,' as he pinched his hand.

"Anyways~" Alexander sighed "That makes sense, but more importantly, who will be able to vote in the 2020 election?" All but 2 of the kids raised their hands, probably having late birthdays. "So, you all will be able to vote in the Presidential Election, and was wondering what the younger generations thought of me?"

Practically three-quarters of the class raised their hands, and Alex smiled so brightly that it was practically blinding. As Hamilton called on the kids one by one, they had nothing but positives to say about Alex, including showing him a Tumblr page with about half a million followers, all commenting about Alex and all of the good that he has done. Another teen commented on the fact that online studies were showing that a heavy majority of the younger generation liked Hamilton over Trump.

By the time Lin came in, it was third period, with Alexander practically bursting from the outstanding information on how these kids saw him. So after Lin received a big kiss on the cheek, Alex announced that he was staying the rest of the day, John heading home, having to talk to Hercules about their plans for that night. 

God, tonight was going to be HUGE.

 

John came into his apartment, scouting out the living area and kitchen before running into Hercules' and Lafayette's room, where only Herc was currently, sitting on the end of the bed. Alex was still 'teaching' with Lin, and Lafayette was out shopping with Peggy.

"Hey John," Herc mumbled, fingering a dark maroon box in his hand, flipping it around in his hands before holding it to his forehead, sighing.

"You good?" John asked, flopping down next to the larger, pulling a nearly matching box from his backpack, but this one was a custom dark green velvet.

"So, you remember the plan, and are we sure we want to do it in private?"

"Defiantly, I don't want to risk rejection in public," John mumbled.

"John, hey John." Herc said, pulling the other's head into his lap "Alex will never reject you, he loves you."

"Laf loves you too Herc, a lot." Herc smiled, looking down at the box, flipping it open and smiling.

"Tonight."

"Tonight!"

 

After school got out, Lin and Alex made their way to a small diner down the street after shooting a text out to their boy/girlfriends, telling them that they would be back a little later than planned.

After they ordered coffees and a bagel for Lin, Alex burst out "I think I wanna propose to John." Lin almost choked on his coffee.

"Actually, not to steal your thunder or anything, but I bought a ring for V last week."

"Holy shit, holy—this is amazing. I was planning on doing it within the month, when were you?"

"Sometime after the last show for sure, and I really want to do it in private, I don't want my proposal to the love of my life to be the big news story of the week," Lin explained, Alex nodding along, looking at his watch.

"I gotta run soon, Herc and John planed a little double date in our apartment tonight,"

"Ohhh," Lin smirked over his coffee. "Have fun tonight, lovebirds."

"You and Vanessa up to anything tonight?"

"Nope, but I should relieve Eliza of Phillip duty, little man's got a bad case of the stomach bug."

"Awww, I'll have to stop by and see my bud tomorrow, see you, Lin," Alex said, draining the rest of his coffee.

"Have fun, my dude."

"You too,"

 

Later that night Alex was wearing his good black suit, leaving his tie off, refusing to make John do it after 15 minutes of struggling by himself. John had smirked when he saw this.

John and Herc were wearing the same, but with ties, and Herc with a purple handkerchief in his breast pocket, matching Lafayette's tight, shiny, purple dress, with a single shoulder strap and their black lace-up stilettos.

They weren't even leaving the apartment, but the group had all decided that it would be fancy, and fancy indeed. Alex used some of Laf's hair products to make sure there were no flyaway hairs in his ponytail, with Laf putting their hair up in a tight bun, their hair puffing out just perfectly.

They had a decent sized dining room table and put the middle leaf in for the occasion that extends the table by another 2 feet, while Laf put their candles to use, lighting a few in the middle. Since none of them could cook very well, they ordered in a steak dinner, which Alex had to sit and wrap his mind around for about 30 minutes since it was 'so incredibly smart and unbelievable' and 'I can't even get McDonald's ordered without going to great lengths'. Well, Alex didn't know how it got there anyway, Hercules ordered it after John told him what restaurant would work.

Anyways, the group was all sitting at their table, eating their food with polite conversation throughout, even Alexander shutting up for periods of time to eat his food, acting like a child when his salad or cooked vegetables touched each other, or the sauce or the steak before it was on his fork, John teasing him about it.

Hercules was usually a loud person, but tonight he was practically silent, Laf thinking it was simply because of the delicious food while they rambled on between mouthfuls, and John kept shifting and fidgeting, constantly checking to make sure the box was still hidden in his pocket, on the other side of his body where Hamilton could not see.

It was the end of dinner, Alex politely took their plates to the sink, and poured them all more wine, the trio sharing a dry, red wine, while Alex was polishing off a few days old sweet, white wine from the fridge, scuffing at Lafayette's remarks of being a lightweight, even if Alex's cheeks were already a bit rosy.

John coughed, "Alex, can I ask you something?"

"Hey Laf, I have something to say," Laf spared a glance at Alex before looking at their boyfriend with wide eyes, while Alex just looked confused.

"You just did John, but go ahead," John scoffed, but stood up simultaneously with Hercules, both on the one side of the table, looping towards there partners.

"Alexander Hamilton?"

"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette?" Laf couldn't help but let out a laugh at the use of their full name, yet they shock at the thought of what Hercules was about to do.

Both of the men pulled out their boxes, leading to Lafayette to stand, crying in happiness through a big smile, and Alex left sitting, completely at a loss of words as he stared at his boyfriend, raising a hand to his mouth, gasping.

"Alex," John got down on one knee, opening the green box, Alex gasping at the beautiful ring inside, "I love you, I've loved you since the first day I laid my eyes on you. I love your forever bed-head and sleepy eyes, your ink-stained hands, and your sleepy kisses, I love every bit of you, and I know that this will be nowhere near as poetic as what you could possibly write, but I don't think I need words to show how much I love you," John paused, letting Herc propose next.

"Lafayette," Hercules also flipped open the maroon box, already having fallen to one knee. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, whether it be you cuddling with me like a clingy koala, or as I hold your hand as you strut down the street in your heels" Laf gave a light laugh at that, " I love you with all my heart, and I want to be with you forever, this life, the next, all of my time needs to be with you."

Both of the men on their knees gave a light nod together, saying at the same time.

"So, Alexander/Lafayette, will you marry me?!"

"Oui, mon amour, oui. Oh Herc, I Love you too, yes!" Lafayette practically shouted, launching themselves into Hercules' chest, wrapping their arms around the other, kissing him straight on the mouth, breaking apart only so Hercules could slide the silver ring, with a round cut, single-stone diamond, with smaller diamonds curving out and around each other along the band, with a light purple tint, Lafayette's favorite color.

Alex, on the other hand, was completely silent, and John was somewhat worried.

"Alex?" Instead of responding Alex opened his mouth,  before whispering a quick "No, uh, no, just wait.", sprinting off into the bedroom, John's face looking worried and as though he were going to cry.  However, Alexander returned before John could even stand up fully, holding out a black box of his own, launching himself at John, wrapping his arms around the taller's neck, kissing him as well.

"Yes, of course yes. I- I am at a complete loss of words, god!" Alex paused, opening the box he held. "I was planning on proposing myself, but this is so much better, oh, I love you so much, that was beautiful, Oh god, I ran off I'm so so sor-" John cut Alex off with a kiss.

"No, no," John was holding back tears. "That was perfect, I'm so happy that I cannot even express it, it's alright Alexander, no apologizing, I love you and that is all that matters." Alex nodded dumbly, allowing John to take his left hand and slip the ring onto it. Alex gasped at the ring's beauty. It was a brushed silver band, the dark silver shining against his tanned, Caribbean skin. In the center of the ring, etched into it, was an eloquent quill, the shining silver standing out against the dark ring, with two small diamonds on either side.

"I love you too," Alex whispered, opening the other box he held in his hand, the inside's felt being the same shade of dark green as the green leather of the outside of the box John held. John looked at his ring, that Alex was putting on his finger. It was the same simple band that Alex had, brushed silver as well, John being slightly surprised that Alex had chosen that.

"I...I um.. didn't know if you'd want silver, or brushed but-" Alex was shut up with another kiss.

"It's perfect, I love it." John looked at the ring, his was a bit plainer on the outside, with a triple diamond, all rounded, the middle being slightly larger than the other two embedded into the band.

"Take it off and look inside." John raised an eyebrow, pulling off the ring with ease, looking on the inside, and on the side that would rest on the top of his finger read: _'Our Story of Tonight'_ in a loopy font, stretching along half of the diameter. John could feel the tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Alex I love it,"

Turning to the other couple, Lafayette was trying to wipe their tears. "Hercules, I have a ring picked out but I have not purchased, would you like to come-"

"No, I trust your opinion, Laf, don't rush-"

"Non, non. I plan to go in tomorrow and get it, and I will bring it to you tomorrow, I want the world to know that we love each other."

"Oh my gosh, when are we going to tell the group?" Alex asked. "I told Lin that I was planning on proposing to John in a month, closer to summer, so he thinks it is coming, but not so soon."

"Well, after Hercules has his ring, maybe we can call another meeting to the theater and we can announce it then," Alex proposed, the rest nodding.

"Well, since dinner is over, I will take mon amour to our room." Alex scuffed, taking John's hand.

"I guess we should head back to our room tonight," Alex paused to kiss John's nose, then lips.

"Well, I guess we do," He laughed, burying his nose into Alex's shoulder, kissing it.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

 

Early the next morning, one could see Alexander holding Phillip in his lap as younger telling him about how excited he was to start a reincarnation kindergarten come September. The boy had turned 4 back in January, meaning he should only be in preschool, but since he was a reincarnate, and a good amount of his memories had returned, he could be entered into a school through the reincarnation program, meaning that he could easily test out of grades because he's regained previous knowledge.

God, Alexander was not looking forward to the day that Phillip remembered his duel, the poor boy only lived to 19 and Alex was going to protect him so that he could live out this life to the fullest, for as long as possible.

Well, Phillip had told Alex about his memories he remembered, and from the sound of it, the memories were pretty solid up until the age of 10, and then blurry until 13, but nothing past that, meaning that this 4-year-old had the average intelligence of a young teen, or at least of young teen from the late 1700s.

The boy had always loved to sit with Alex when he worked or read, so the boy was reading high school level books and having intellectual conversations with his father, so when just Alex and John were home the next day, Hercules going with Lafayette to get his ring, refusing to give the other any input, telling their partner that they would love anything that they got for them, leaving the other couple at the apartment, Lin subbing again, with a show tonight with the rest of the cast, and Mariana out at work.

Mariana worked at a nice clothing company, and was actually recently promoted to manager to the location that was in Upper Manhattan, but had to commute down to Time Square to have their bi-weekly meeting at their main location, and would commute back with Lin after the 8 o'clock show, so around 11:30pm they would leave.

"Hey, Papa?" Phillip asked, sitting beside his father on the couch, the news playing softly in the background, "When did you get a ring, is it like the one you and Mother had?" Phillip knew that Alex and John were dating and that Eliza and Maria were dating, he was completely fine with it. He understood that they still loved each other, and that they had been married, but that they still had their other partners that they were now free to be with and date in this day and age.

"Well, if I tell you what it means, who can't tell anyone else, only Dada knows, and Uncle Hercules and Lafayette, alright?"

"Yes, yes, my lips are sealed Papa, tell me!" Phillip begged, practically crawling into his father's lap with a huge smile, the other laughing.

"Well, if you must know, John proposed to me last night, and this is the ring he gave me, this means that we will get married sometime soon because we love each other very much."

"Can I be in your wedding?!" The other shouted, John, watching this all play out from the entryway of the living area in silence, with a fond smile on his face.

"Of course little buddy, where would I be without you, I promise we will find the perfect spot for you, it'll be so much fun, you can wear a matching suit with Hercules, and maybe even hold the rings if you're up for it?"

"I wanna hold the rings, I can do it, Papa."

"Are you already planning our wedding Alexander?" John asked, finally announcing his presence as he made his way, picking up Phillip and sitting down before placing the boy on his lap.

"Can I hold the rings, Dada?"

"I think so, you could probably also be in the wedding party, meaning that you get to stand up there at the altar with us."

"Yeah!!" He cheered, hugging John.

"Wait, I saw Lafayette wearing a ring this morning?"

"You'll have to ask them about it when they get back with Uncle Herc, alright?"

"Alright!"

Phillip then leaned into John's chest, smiling happily at the television until Lafayette and Hercules returned, the duo then explaining to the boy that they were also engaged, Hercules showing the group his ring, which was a silver band with a larger pink diamond embedded into it. Hercules had admitted that he wasn't sure about the color at first, but once he saw it he never wanted to go back, loving the way the purple and pink stones on their rings when placed next to each other fit nicely together.

"Well, since the munchkin knows already, I'll send a blast text to the group. There are no shows on Monday, so we can meet there, order some sandwiches."

"Oh, Papa, can I tell Uncle Anthony and Uncle George about kindergarten?" Alexander nodded, "Now, run off and get changed, it's getting late." Phillip nodded, going to Alex and John's room where he had a drawer of clothes for when he stayed over.

The young reincarnate had grown very close with Anthony Ramos and George King, not Washington. Phillip saw Washington as a grandfather model because of the memories he had of how fondly his father spoke of him, as long as an underlying hatred for Jefferson as well as from the rants his father used to, and still does, go on.

Because of these rants, Washington often went by 'Grandpa', and Jefferson was called 'Tommy J.' or just 'Jefferson', which was hilarious when a child just goes "Jefferson! Do you prefer green or purple grapes?" And after Jefferson answers purple, Phillip disagrees and rants, making the older beg Hamilton to make his son stop.

"We are never giving him caffeine of any sorts, he is forever restricted, he's like a hyperactive Alex," John said, sighing and falling back into the couch cushions.

"Oops,"

"Don't you dare get him addicted to coffee Alexander, because if you do, you're basically writing your own death warrant, I'd know."

"What do you mean 'I'd know'?"

"I love you," John whispered before sprinting back into their bedroom to see if Phillip needed help.

"Wait, get back here, jerk!" Alex ran after him.

"Oh, mon amour, what are we going to do with those three?" Laf asked as they took a sip of their coffee.

"Get a freakin' restraining order," Laf spewed coffee, coughing while they glared at Hercules who was laughing so hard he fell on the floor, earning a kick in the side.

 Life was good.

 

The group was at the theatre, and before Alex even said anything, Groff grabbed his hand and screamed: "They're engaged!" Making everyone freak out, and start asking questions on when and how it went down, crowding around the two couples.

After the group calmed down a little bit, Phillip walked up to King, pulling on the chain he has clipped to his jeans, "Uncle George, Uncle George! Can I tell you about kindergarten?" King smiled, picking up the younger.

"Of course kiddo, tell me about the super-smart class you're in." Phillip giggled before launching into a long description of the classroom and his teacher, who was a reincarnate from the mid-1800s, and had lived through the Civil War. Phillip was excited to tell her about what he remembered from the Revolution and couldn't wait to hear stories from the Civil War.

At the other side of the stage, Alexander was ranting about all of the things that he would have to get for the wedding, discussing with Lin and Laf about different elements, Alex ripping on Lin, telling him that he better get his shit together with V, Lin blushing at the statement. Jefferson and Washington stood side by side at the front of the stage, looking back and forth between Alexander and Phillip.

"There are two of them... They are the same person." Jefferson mumbled in horror, Washington nodding.

"We both gotta deal with them, but I love them, it's great to see my son and grandson growing up." Jefferson looked appalled at the other.

"Why them, why did you choose Hamilton as a 'son', back in the Revolution?"

"I saw his potential, I saw things in him that were better than me, and I knew that he would do great things in the future, and Phillip is continuing his legacy." Thomas looked back at the duo, looking at how passionate they looked as they talked about their topics.

"Sir," Washington hummed in acknowledgment. "I think you picked right,"

"Thanks, Thomas." George smiled, patting Jefferson on the shoulder before going to hear the stories from his grandson.

 

It was the night of Lin's final show on Broadway, he was standing on stage, Alexander at his side as he cried, thanking the audience over and over again as they cheered and applauded for him for nearly a half hour. After he went backstage, he got his hair cut, with his Twitter followers all freaking out that he cut his hair immediately, putting on his blue suit and pants, grabbing the black box from the counter.

Lin snuck out of the back door, looping around a few blocks to a restaurant that they had rented out, with only Vanessa there, the rest told to meet a half hour later.

"Lin, where is everyone?"

"They'll be here in a bit, but first," Lin got down on one knee, pulling out the box, and flipping it open, Vanessa covering her face and starting to cry.

"Vanessa, V, you are the love of my life, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you at your side, standing together at our lows, at our highs, and everywhere in between. Vanessa, will you marry me?"

"Oh Lin, of course, I will, yes!"

"I know I'm usually good with words, but I needed to keep it short because now I'm crying," Lin sobbed out as he hugged his, now, fiancee, with all of his might, Vanessa letting out a wet laugh as she returned the gesture.

"Oh, uh, here," Lin pulled away, pulling the ring out of the box, and placing it on the other's finger, V examining the ring under the soft lights around the room. The ring was silver, was a big round solitaire, the band converging a quarter way around her finger, smaller, round cut diamonds embedded among so.

"It's beautiful Lin, oh, I can't wait to tell the group."

"Oh, Alexander knows by the way."

"Not surprised," Vanessa deadpanned, kissing Lin on the lips, whispering "I love you,"

"Well, I was gonna tell him the day, but he guessed it, and I really suck at lying,"

"You do, but I love you for that," Lin scuffed, yet in a loving way.

"Yeah, you just _love_ to torture me with that,"

"I love you,"

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too," Lin said, kissing the other again, separating just as the door opened, Alexander walking in first, raising a brow at Lin, who nodded.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Alexander exclaimed, jumping on the duo and squeezing them into a hug, the rest just confused for a moment before the other started to piece together what happened until they were all crowded around the happy couple, cheering and shouting with the 30-something people, cast and reincarnates.

"Oh my gosh," Alexander started as the group started to back up. "I can't wait until you have so many little children, it'll be so adorable, and wait until they start talking, they'll be so intelligent and-"

"Woah, woah, stop right there mon petit, they just got engaged and you are already speaking of children?" Lafayette questioned, sighing as he ruffled the shorter's hair. "I still question you sometimes."

"I question him all the time," John mumbled, squeezing his fiancee's hand.

"You're supposed to be on my side, John?!" Alex exclaimed, pulling away from the other dramatically.

Lin leaned over to Vanessa, wrapping an arm around her waist to whisper in her ear "I have a feeling we'll have our hands full with this one,"

"Watch it, Miranda,"

Overall the evening was perfect.  

 

The news was exploding with the three weddings that were going to be coming up soon. Lin and Vanessa still had not decided a date since they had been engaged for less than a week, but Alexander and John chose June 15th, 2019, while Hercules and Lafayette wanted to hold off until fall, choosing September 15th, 2019, having picked corresponding days purposely. There was hate in from some of the people on Alexander being engaged to another man, and being a reincarnate, and while his votes within the Electoral College projection was shaky, his popular vote projection so far seemed to be above those of President Trump's leading to a few Twitter battles, ending at a 'tie', even though Alexander would argue that he won.

He did, but that is a story for later.

"John, what would we do if I don't win?"

John immediately looked up from where he was lying on the couch to where Alex was standing in front of the television where they were talking about him and the upcoming election.

"Come 'ere" John called out, outstretching his arms, Alex huffing as he walked over, sitting on the edge of the couch not to sit on his fiancee, John wrapping his arm and pulling him down, making Alex lay in from of him, lying face to face, "First of all," John started, putting his hands in the other's hair, "You won't. You'll be the 46th president, and you will be elected in 2020, you'll be my husband and you'll do great in this world, I promise you, love." Alex smiled, mumbling a 'thanks' as he hid his face in the other's neck.

"I don't know what I would do without you,"

"Me neither,"

 

On an early, warm Saturday in June, Alexander stood still, without words running through his mouth or mind, his white suit smoothed out and straightened, his son standing behind him, the warmth on his leg where the child had been leaned against earlier still remained, Lafayette was now watching the boy as they stood behind the other two, Lin, Washington and Eliza all standing behind Alex, wearing shades of navy, either suits or a flowing dress.

John stood across from Alexander, their hands intertwined, wearing a clean black suit, Hercules, Peggy, Anthony and Groff all wearing navy suits as well, Peggy deciding to wear xyr navy dress.

Alexander stood, his hair slicked back in its ponytail, a black rose from the breast pocket, and tears threatening to fall down his face as John uttered the words.

"I do,", Alexander studied his curls and freckles, watching the way his hazel eyes watered and his lips curled into a soft smile, as Angelica, who had gotten her license as soon as the couple got engaged, at Alex's request, repeated the lines to Alex, who then, slipping the ring on John's hand, squeezing it tight.

"I do,"

Angelica shut the Bible, looking at the duo, "Well, you may kiss the groom," and as the group cheered and clapped, all standing, flowers being thrown, Phillip laughing and the party cheering their loudest, the sun landing perfectly on the duo as they stood under the altar, Alexander looked into John's eyes and knew that at that moment all he needed was him, and all John needed, was Alex.

As this story seals to a close, so did their lips as they looked forward with brave faces and whole hearts, ready to stand to anything they should do, and they were ready to stand **_together._**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Thank you, everyone, so much for continuing with this story and sharing your thoughts through comments as well as kudos/votes. When I started this story I really didn't know where I was going with it, but it got to the point where it just really started to take off and there was no going back from there.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it, and I do have plans for a second story, however, I will be taking a bit of a break between now and then, but I should start updating before the start of next school year, most likely before then (September). I will add another chapter to the end of this as a note announcing that I have updated, and I will also be going through this story and checking grammar and such.
> 
> Anyways, as I write you this final note in my Hamilton sweatshirt, the soundtrack playing quietly in the other room, I wish you all a good day, week, month, and year as this story comes to a close.
> 
> I love you all for staying with me from the beginning to the end.
> 
> Love you all, and keep on reading!
> 
> -Iz.


End file.
